Driving Me Crazy
by Nesian Rin
Summary: Kag luvs living at the shrine but what happens when her mum gets a job in Kyoto and moves. The only place she can live is with INUYASHA! living in total chaos can she survive Inu's moodswings and pranks? sometimes pranks can back fire !rating changed!
1. Just found out!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Inuyasha and all that Jazz... Please review…

Kagome sat in her bedroom her mother down stairs in the kitchen and her brother playing video games in his room.

Kagome sighed she was bored but that's what you get for being grounded. Kagome rarely got grounded but when she did it only ever happened on family reunion's, barbeques, dinner's, parties, birthday's, celebration's and most of all FRIEND"S OF THE FAMILY VISITING!

You see Kagome was only ever grounded on those times because of a certain hanyou. Not only was he annoying but he was arrogant and a menace to the world. Kagome screamed into her pillow, Inuyasha had come the night before with his family, his mother and Kagome's mother were great friends, and that meant Inuyasha would be there as well. Kagome had spent most of the night cleaning popcorn and potatoes chips out of her hair and all over her bedroom floor; because someone decided it would be funny to tip a whole packet of them everywhere and watch a shocked Kagome clean it up!

Kagome hated visiting day's which practically meant everyday, seeing as Kagome's mother and Izayoi loved to gossip all the time.

Kagome sighed at least the week end was over and she would be going back to school on Monday. The only time she ever got away from Inuyasha was at school, she wasn't popular but she knew heaps of people and everyone knew her as the school sweet heart, after all she was only 14 years of age.

She fell back into her bed Inuyasha never bothered her there because he was a year and a half older (practically 2 years) than her and he had his little group of people. His best friends Miroku, Kouga and Hojo (_Hojo…_ _Not really he was only used for his money and free lunch's for the group_), then his group of girls Kikyo her cousin, Tsubaki and Kana. Kagome scrunched her face up there was nothing wrong with that group it was just that she didn't like them all that much, giving the exception to Miroku and Kouga.

NEXT DAY

Kagome woke up it was 7.00 am, she slowly walked to the bathroom and had a shower, after she walked into her bedroom holding only a towel around her body, she could hear her mother chatting away down stair's. Kagome didn't expect her to be on the phone to Izayoi this early in the morning, but then again the two mothers were inseparable.

Kagome reached her room and opened her door she went to her cupboard and turned to her bed, her eye's grew wide, her cheeks a deep crimson red she tightened her grip on the towel, after a minute of registering that Inuyasha was staring at her, she screamed at the top of her lungs "MAMMA OH MY GOD MAMMA THERE'S A BOY IN MY ROOM!!!!!" Kagome kept screaming not caring that Inuyasha's ears were painfully hurting, she stood in only a towel that was really short, she closed her eye's and kept screaming "MMMMMMAAAAAAMMMMMMAAAAA" Kagome's mother raced into her room as did Izayoi there face's full of worry "What's wrong Kagome?"

Kagome's mother looked at her wide eyed than at Inuyasha "Um what's happened here?" Izayoi looked at Inuyasha hoping for a good explanation, Inuyasha looked up but he couldn't hear what anyone was saying "I can't hear properly Wh-a?" Kagome's mother looked at him "Kagome you caused Inuyasha to loose his hearing!" she frowned at her daughter hugging Inuyasha "B-but MAMMA HE WAS IN MY ROOM!" May stared at her daughter "don't yell at me young lady" May gave her a stern look "get him out now!" Kagome pushed Inuyasha and everybody out of her room, the embarrassment unbearable.

She soon got dressed into her school uniform which in her opinion was a little skanky, consisting of a plain black pleated mini skirt, a white buttoned shirt with black and white stripes at the end of her navy blue tie and black plain shoes with white knee high socks. Kagome left the shirt unbuttoned all the way, but had a black noodle top underneath it she left the tie loosely around her neck as well and let her wet raven black hair hang around her shoulders and down her back.

It was 7.30am when she went down stairs for breakfast, she had her bag swung over her back and still looked a little tired. She sat at the table not uttering a word as Inuyasha and his mother sat at the table, Inuyasha was still rubbing his dog ears from the insensitive way she yelled that morning. "So Kagome your mother has some news to tell you" Izayoi smiled brightly at her "huh? What news?" Kagome looked slightly dumb at Izayoi, Inuyasha smiled at how cute she looked (For a little kid that is even if he was a year and a half older).

Kagome was brought back to reality "Yes dear your family is moving to another town Kagome" Kagome sat there dumb founded "W-wha?" she didn't have anything else to say because nothing would come out of her mouth "so are you going or not?" Izayoi eagerly asked, she loved Kagome like her own child, her eyes wide and looking at her "I don't want to go" Kagome stared up at her mother "Mamma I have friends and people here I don't want to leave" Kagome looked saddened "why do we have to leave?" she looked at her mother sadly "Kagome your choice to come or not but my job has moved me to a different town, I can't help that" Kagome sighed "but what about Grandpa?" Kagome frowned if Mamma was going what would happen to the shrine? " Grandpa will still be here but Kagome I cant leave you with him" May sat next to her daughter "there is one other option for you to stay" Kagome looked at her mother brightly "What? Anything to stay"… "You live with Inuyasha and Izayoi…."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

Hey peep's HAVE FUN AND REVIEW PLEAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I NEED REVIEWS!

Kagome looked angrily at her mother "What Mamma why can't I stay with Grandpa, he won't mind"

Kagome grabbed a fork and slammed it into the dinner table "Please Mamma I love Izayoi and would love to live with her, but I would rather live with Grandpa" Kagome started to sound depressed.

May sighed and spoke softly to her daughter "Kagome your grand father is getting people to look after the shrine for him and he's going to a old people's home" Kagome looked at her mother wide eyed "your telling me your ditching grandpa at a nursing home! What kind of daughter are you?" Kagome threw her arms in the air "I'm not going anywhere!" she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her mother "I'm not leaving this shrine, my shrine!" Kagome shook her head no way they'd have to drag her out by her hair if they wanted her to go!

"Ah Kagome dear one more thing I'm leaving in three weeks" Kagome's mother looked at her daughter concern and worry written all over her face, Kagome took in a deep and violent breath before smiling with all her might, mustering up as much of her strength not to explode. She stood up straightened her shoulders and stormed out of the house her bag slung over her back slamming the door furiously and finally screaming profanities out as soon as she was outside.

"Well I think that went well don't you Izayoi?" May glanced at her friend nervously "Of course May at least she didn't explode like usual" Izayoi smiled brightly "She's going to live with me YAY another female in the house" Izayoi clapped her hands together excitedly "hey Izz remember she's my daughter!" May frowned playfully at her best friend "I know I just love her and you so much" Izayoi laughed but May could see her friends face sadden slightly "Mamma can I go now?" Inuyasha asked his mother with a smirk; Kagome Higurashi was going to be his permanent victim from now until a mental home.

_**Mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha …… Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha Evil, He He EVIL!**_

_**Three weeks later:**_

The car door slammed behind Kagome, she looked up at the large house she knew so well. Inuyasha wasn't rich but wealthy enough to have a nice life, Kagome sighed her things were being unloaded onto the front lawn and taken into the house. Izayoi looked at the depressed girl in front of her and hugged her putting her chin onto Kagome's shoulder "Cheer up Kagome your mother still owns the shrine and you can go there as much as you like, no matter what it's still your home" Kagome looked at her "I know Izz It's just. That I'm gunna Miss Mamma" Izayoi smiled "so am I Hun so am I" Kagome walked into what was going to be her permanent house for the year.

Izayoi giggled like a young school girl at a sleep over, she lead Kagome to the stairs "Now Kagome I don't think you'd remember but you used to sleep here all the time, right up till you were about 9 and you had your own room and also a baby room" Izayoi grinned "I haven't changed it since you last stayed over that includes the Bath towels that you and Inuyasha used to use after bathing together" Izayoi giggled slightly, Kagome stopped dead in her tracks she heard a chocking noise in the kitchen, probably Inuyasha chocking on food after hearing what his mother had just said.

'_He's seen me naked already oh god Oh GOD!'_

Kagome slowly walked after Izayoi and right at the end of the hall were separate rooms. One on the left, one on the right and one directly in front of them, Izayoi walked into the middle room first "see I left everything where it was last touched, you know because it has sentimental reasons to it" Kagome looked at the walls which were a baby blue with clouds and a rainbow coming across it, there were two cots one with a red blanket and one with blue and pink lining on it in the other, Kagome looked around there were toys scattered on the ground and two teddy bears laying together on the floor, she looked at a portrait of two babies in nappies they were carefully painted, one was smiling brightly with dark hair the other showing a single fang and cute dog ears.

Izayoi then lead her into the left room it was bigger than her normal room at the shrine with a queen size bed in the middle, the bed spread was Navy blue and the curtains a turquoise colour, the floor boards were a beautiful brownie red colour and the Furniture suited the room perfectly. Kagome felt like Izayoi had made this room for her especially; she let her bag fall from her shoulder and onto the floor "I changed this room since the last time you stayed here so it suits you better I hope you like it". When you were younger this room was a little more girly then you just stopped coming over so I changed it" Izayoi gently pushed Kagome further into the room.

There was a large wooden drawer on the far side of the room, it had golden handles and was carved so elegantly it looked almost breakable. The designs of cherry blossom flowers all over it "You know your father carved that when I was still in High school for you mother, he said he loved her so much that every piece of carving showed how her beauty influenced him" Izayoi walked to where Kagome was "Kagome everything in here is all yours, your mother, placed these things in here so you could feel more comfortable and at home" Kagome felt uncomfortable talking about her dead father "But Izayoi I've never seen this thing before how can it make me feel at home?" Kagome pointed to the drawer which was the only thing that she hadn't seen before, her wardrobe and desk were the other pieces of furniture that she did know of "that's because after your father died your mother thought it best to keep that safe for you, she couldn't have it around her it brought back memories she couldn't handle"

Kagome sat on the bed "well I guess I'm home then huh?" Izayoi walked to the door slightly sad that Kagome wasn't as happy as she'd hoped she'd be "hmm yeah you are".

Kagome could hear the buzzing of her alarm she reached for the lamp desk but couldn't find it she looked up out of the bed covers but realized she wasn't home, it took her a good two minutes to realize she was at Inuyasha's house, she crawled across her overly large bed and gently turned the alarm off, it was 6.30am she walked to her wardrobe and pulled out a towel. Izayoi had instructed her that she would be sharing a bathroom with Inuyasha as the house only had two bathrooms.

She took her clothes with her not wanting to bump into Inuyasha in the hall after her shower, got dressed and opened the Bathroom door as she walked out she hit into a hard body and backed up into the bathroom again, Inuyasha was leaning in the bathroom door way his face it's normal smirk.

She looked at him questioningly "could you move please?" Kagome held onto her wet towel and kept staring at him "feh" Inuyasha left a small opening for Kagome to get out; she squeezed past him and headed back to her room.

_Hmmmmmm she has a nice scent…_

Kagome put her socks on before walking back down the hall with her bag over her shoulder Inuyasha came out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist showing his top half of his body which was well toned. She looked at the ground and tried hard to ignore the smirk on his face she could feel her cheeks growing red. She managed to get to the kitchen only to meet Hojo and Miroku eating at the table Izayoi cooking eggs and toast for them.

Kagome grabbed a toast from the toaster before kissing Izayoi on the cheek and attempting to get away "Now hold up Kag, I want to talk to you" Miroku looked at her "how is your stay here in this house, heard you have to live with Inuyasha" Kagome turned around "uh-um good, fine, great got to go" Kagome walked to the kitchen door when Inuyasha and his infamous smirk appeared in front of her she took in a deep breath and turned around to go to the other door her eye's wide and her face redder than ever.

Miroku looked at her "Hey why don't I take you to school since you live with Inuyasha here, I can offer you a ride cant I?" Miroku looked at her sympathetically he knew living with the hanyou was going to be hell for the young girl and he wanted to help her as much as possible seeing as everyone at school thought she was a sweet heart and why not help a damsel in distress "Uh- um no I think I can walk to school thank you for the offer though Miroku- Sama" Kagome smiled at him before walking out the door.

No one called him Miroku, everyone called him the pervert or Houshi-Sama he smiled to himself, that girl was nice and polite even to some one like him "Hey Houshi she just called you by your name" Hojo looked at Miroku with a dumb look on his face "Yes Hojo and she knows your name too you know" Miroku spoke to him with a sarcastic tone "Really WOW Houshi she's cool" Hojo nodded his head dumbly with his mouth open a jar.

Kagome walked briskly down the path on her way to school, if living with Inuyasha meant seeing Inuyasha's friends everyday and having him smirk at her constantly and be everywhere she was, Kagome was going to die. His friends were so popular and considered hot and good looking, Kagome bit her bottom lip if people saw her talking to them she would be considered a lucky girl or even hated for it. She always thought they were just normal people and weren't really that exciting.

She got to school and headed for her friends table, it was outside under a large tree, she smiled as Sango and Ayame her two best friends appeared in front of her "Hey Kag so how did the first day go?" Sango had big eye's and was keen to get every single detail out of her "Nothing happened I moved in had dinner went to bed why?" Kagome stared at her friends "Come on Kag did you see Houshi-Sama?" Sango blushed at his name "Sango he's not that special you know" Kagome sat down and took in a relaxing breath of air.

Miroku had spotted Kagome sitting with her usual friends he smiled and walked over to them knowing very well that her friends would be going crazy and drooling over his presence "Hey Kag" Miroku waved normally at her, Kagome waved back and grinned at her friends that had shocked looks on there faces, she was sure Yumi was drooling slightly from the mouth "You left without your lunch so I told Izayoi I'd bring it to you"

Miroku handed Kagome a lunch bag "t-thank you Miroku- Sama" Kagome shyly took the bag and put it into her bag "Kagome if you ever need any help with any troubles you know you can always ask me" Miroku gave her a comforting look "I know Inuyasha can be a hand full some time's so don't be a stranger and come talk to me anytime" he gave her a wink before looking at her friends, they looked young and innocent just the normal junior high school girls and an odd one that was drooling from the mouth, When one caught his eye, she had long dark brown flowing hair that was tied up in a pony tail her eye's were a dark brown and she had a tint of red on her cheeks from blushing, he smiled to himself Miroku was a pervert but this girl was different she seemed dream like, an angel, beautiful.

_Arh that's what you get when the girls are junior highs…… Pretty faces nice butts just the usual's except that one!!!!!!_

Miroku walked up to the blushing girl, he sat next to her "Hey, names Miroku" Miroku held out his hand, the girl took it shyly "Sango Hiraikotsu" Sango bowed her head a bit, Miroku smiled in a perverted way his hand unconsciously sliding to it's usual place.

Sango grew a deep crimson red her face growing with anger screaming "PERVERT" she punched him in the face and kicked him off her seat "IF YOUR HAND EVER TOUCHES ME AGAIN I'LL DISTROY YOU AND NOT EVEN GOD WILL BE ABLE TO HEAR YOUR SCREAMING!" Sango threw another punch at his face and stormed off in a huff, hurt that the only guy she had a crush on was such a troublemaker and a PERVERT of all things.

Kagome let out a fit of laughter while the other girls sat silently still shocked that Miroku had talked to them. Miroku grabbed his nose which was bleeding "Jezz she can hit hard!" he looked at Kagome "stop laughing Kag I think she broke my nose" He looked at her pain in his eye's Kagome subdued her laughter into giggles "Come on Miroku- Sama I think I should take you to sick bay" Kagome helped Miroku up before grabbing his arm and walking him to the doors of the school.

Kouga looked down the hall at Kagome and Miroku, his group laughing at the sight of Miroku's bleeding nose "Houshi What Happened?" Kouga was laughing at his friend, Miroku walked over to his group a giggling Kagome not noticing he had dragged her along with him "The perfect angel I've ever met punched and broke my nose is what happened!" Miroku gave a small groan while Kagome burst into more fits of laughter "Stop laughing Higurashi!" Miroku pushed her slightly "S-sorry M-Miro aha ha ha ha but you have to admit it's funny" Kagome gave him a cheeky smile "will you be alright now Miroku?" Kagome let go of his arm "yeah I can take it from here Kag" Kagome gave him one of her sweet and innocent smiles before turning and running back to her friends still laughing loudly down the hall.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome; he loved to hear her laugh it always sounded cute,

_Wait what he was thinking he can't think that…._

Kikyo looked at him her eyes confused he smiled at her before grabbing her hand "So Miroku you finally got what you deserved huh?" Inuyasha was grinning at his best friend "She was so perfect and then she went and broke my nose, she's the first girl to punch me in my life!" Miroku sighed in pain "Well I told you some day a girl wont take your crap and beat the hell out of you" Inuyasha gave a small chuckle "Yeah but she's perfect though" Inuyasha looked at him "What grade she in?" Inuyasha was expecting her to be in their grade or maybe even older "Oh um she's in um…. Grade 9" Miroku looked away knowing very well Inuyasha wouldn't approve, Inuyasha just looking at him "you like a junior girl?" Miroku slowly nodded "yeah so I'm only 2 years older maybe only a year difference" Miroku felt uncomfortable and it wasn't from the broken nose "hey I have to see if my nose is broken ok see ya" Miroku ran toward the sick bay in a rush.

Kagome sat with Sango out on the oval she was in gym, there class was doing track running "ha, ha, ha I know then as soon as I took Miroku to his group they all burst into laughter because you're the first girl to ever hit him for being perverted" "Oh My God you mean no other girl has dealt him out for being rude and disgusting?" Sango looked at Kagome shocked "Nope and the best bit was watching Ayame, Yumi, Yuri and Eri drool all over him, they had the funniest looks on there faces" Kagome beamed at her friend "god it was so embarrassing Kagome, I mean he groped my butt" Sango grew a deep red "Sango you've had a crush on that guy for how long now?" Kagome looked at her friend "Come on we have track running"

"Now class I would like you to be broken into two groups please" the group of students moved into two separate groups "left hand side will be doing high jump and right hand side track running this morning thank you now get your lazy butts to work" Kagome rolled her eye's at her coach he was lazy, very lazy all he was good for was to sit in the middle of the field and eat his chocolate bars fat, Lazy bum.

Kagome started running with Sango by her side "So how is it really at Inuyasha's?" Sango concentrated on the ground "not sure I mean I miss Mamma and Souta heaps but maybe you should come over today and see for your self Sango" Kagome smiled to herself and she knew Miroku would be there "Um ok Kagome sure I'll txt Kohaku to stay at Kaede's today after school" Sango smiled at her friend "cool that way I can talk to you" Sango smiled softly her mind still on Miroku he may have seemed like a pervert but his looks were to die for.

After a while Kagome and Sango hadn't realized that in their whole conversation that they had been running round and round the track, while half of there group suffocated and stopped on the second lap. The coach stared amazed at how much the two were so absorbed in there own conversation that it hadn't registered to them that they were getting tired.

"So Sango What about this weekend I really need to get away from Inuyasha I mean I cant stand him he's so annoying" Kagome looked at Sango with a pleading face "Um yeah you can stay at mine and um we can go to the mall and movies after, how does that sound?" "Great me you and Ayame" Kagome smiled "yeah that'll be great" Sango let her eye's drift to the soccer field to take a glance at Miroku to see if he was there"Kag where did everyone go?" Kagome looked up and realized the teacher was holding a stop watch and grinning from ear to ear, students were watching them from their class and Miroku was standing on the side line shaking his head at Sango while holding and rubbing his still damaged nose.

"Sango I think we're coach's lab rats this term!!!!!" Kagome slowed down a little Sango looking at her "We can't be Hojo and his stupid swimming team is the coach's number one priority and the soccer team!" Sango slowed to the speed Kagome was at "Nope San we're stuck!" Sango gave a huge sigh "We need to pay more attention huh Kag" "yep!" Kagome came to a stop near the teacher "Girls, girls, girls how would you like to be on the track team?" the coaches usual blank bored face was lit up and shining "Sir we would love to but cant" Sango looked at the teacher boldly "Sorry we have more better things to do then run around all day" Kagome nodded in agreement.

"But you two are track runners you have to think about it, it gets you out of class time, please" the coach was on his knees begging, Kagome backed away scared "N-no sir we don't want to" she spoke timidly she was getting a little intimidated by the teachers persistence "You have to, do it for the school" he scurried across the ground on his knee's "N-No Sir we made up our mind"

Kagome tried backing away when the teacher grabbed her hand "Please we need you the school needs you two are the track angels we've been looking for!" Kagome tried taking her hand back but the teacher had a tight grip on it "Please Higurashi" he had a pleading look in his eyes "you two can be my number one priority till next semester" the teacher's eye brows moving up and down in a quick motion.

Kagome was frightened and didn't know what to do "Oi sir let the wench go she don't want to do it she don't have to!" Inuyasha came running in Kagome's direction he grabbed her easily by the waist and yanked her out of the teachers grasp, the teacher bowed his head in defeat "fine you win this time Takahashi" he stood up as straight as possible before pulling out a chocolate bar and shoving it in his mouth.

Inuyasha carried Kagome to her friends and dumped her on the ground "I'll give you advice wench don't do that or your in shit" Inuyasha looked at her "who you callin Wench you jerk!" Kagome didn't mind that there were people listening in on her comments to Inuyasha "I aint a jerk, and you're the Wench" Kagome glared at him "well even if you're a rude arrogant jerk thank you!" Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him with a challenging glare "feh the only reason you get into so much trouble is because your stubborn **wench**" Kagome rolled her eye's "feh what ever Inuyasha" Kagome turned her back on him "Oi don't use my bloody word Wench" Kagome swished her hip to the side before walking away from the grumpy hanyou "It's not a word Baka" Kagome yelled over her shoulder.

Kagome got home her day at school didn't go as good as it usually did, she had problems with a girl in her Math class and everyone was talking about her and living with Inuyasha! And Inuyasha was giving her hell as well. She walked up to her room and dropped onto her bed with a big sigh, the whole day was full of big sighs and she was sick of it.

Mean while:

Sango knocked on Inuyasha's door she was nerves really nerves, she played with her fingers waiting, when Miroku opened the door and was looking at her "uh is Kagome here?" Sango asked trying not to blush at Miroku's gawking eye's "Y-yeah she's up stairs in her room I think, um come in" Miroku moved for Sango to go in she walked to the living room to see everyone sitting in front of the TV watching a movie. Kikyo looked at her to show what she called a hello before turning her attention back to the TV, Kagome came down the stairs and grabbed Sango's arm she softly whispered "Oi lets go some where else" Kagome dragged Sango back out of the house and started walking down the road.

"I want to go home" Kagome looked at the ground a tear falling from her face "It's alright Kagome you can always stay with me and Kohaku if you like" Sango hugged her friend tight "don't cry you don't suit crying, where's your smile" Sango smiled brightly at her depressed friend "Thanks Sango you know you're my best friend ever" Sango laughed "yeah I've known since I was 4 Kagome" Sango and Kagome walked to a nearby café it was small and peaceful "Sango can I ask you something?" Kagome looked honestly at her friend "yeah Kag what's up? Sango sipped on her hot chocolate "Am I that nice?" Kagome looked a little depressed "Of course everyone thinks your such a cute girl" Kagome sighed "I don't want to be the cute, nice girl I want to be just a girl, like you daring and brave" Kagome drooped her shoulders "Kag I think you need a boy friend to be honest" Sango rolled her eye's "get over everything and just enjoy life" She stood up a mischievous look on her face "Kag I dare you to cause Inuyasha hell for one week, your always stuck in his stupid plans of torture it's time to give that Hanyou a taste of his own medicine" Sango rubbed her hands together and laughed.

"**Mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha"** "Sango shut up" "oh Sorry Kag" Sango sat down with an embarrassing look on her face "So will you do it?" "Yeah I guess" was Kagome's simple reply.

Inuyasha woke up early that morning it was 6.00am and just the same time Kagome would get up; it was time for his pranking on Higurashi to start…

"_**Mwah ha ha ha ha**__ time for prank one, Kagome's worst fear of…_

Sorry had to stop there g2g it's getting late post up chapter 3 um well um later I suppose Have fun k thank you for reading! Please review I'm dieing to have reviews even if it's flames I don't care! Reviews are Reviews! There all good to me


	3. prank all gone wrong

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Inuyasha got out of his bed he didn't worry to get dressed he picked up Devil his huge pet tarantula; before he walked out into the hall. Kagome hadn't gone into the shower yet so he ran in with a big grin on his face and placed Devil onto the shower curtain grinning evilly "he he he do what daddy said and I'll give you a treat after" Inuyasha quickly placed the spider on the curtain and ran out of the bathroom like a little kindergarten kid, with his hands over his mouth. He snuck back into his room with his door open ajar to hear what Kagome would do…

Kagome walked into the bathroom she was still thinking of a prank for Inuyasha, she wasn't any good at pulling a prank on someone if they didn't do anything to her first, she turned on the taps and jumped into the shower having a cool shower, she opened her eye's from the refreshing water she grabbed the shampoo without looking at it something felt like it was crawling up her arm she tried brushing it off irritated, looking down she saw a huge spider crawling up her arm, dropping the shampoo she jumped out of the shower and started to scream "ARRRHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA INUYASHA!!!!!!!!" Kagome jumped up and down screaming and cursing trying to stomp on the ugly creepy crawly on the ground she screamed and yelled in the bathroom.

Inuyasha's eye's popped open he thought she would run out and scream but it sounded like she chose to stay in the bathroom and was going to kill his baby "OI WENCH DON'T YOU DARE KILL HIM!" Inuyasha banged on the bathroom door, Kagome screamed and cried "I"LL KILL IT ALRIGHT ARRHH MAMMA I WANT MY MAMMA" Kagome was crying and sobbing on the other side of the door the thumps from her trying to kill the spider still heard by a frantic Inuyasha "DON'T YOU DARE KAGOME!" Kagome stopped jumping and looked under the towel that she had been jumping on, her face paled and shocked she had accidentally squashed and killed the spider, she stepped away from it and backed nearest to the sink "oh god this isn't the way I wanted to die" Kagome gave a small whimper her already tear flooded face was welling up in tears again "I didn't mean to kill that ugly thing" she sniffed and began to ball her eye's out.

Inuyasha heard the stomping stop and heard Kagome crying his heart dropped "Devil?" he knew this would be breaking into Kagome's privacy but his spider's life was on the line. Kagome put a towel on knowing every well the Hanyou would burst in, just as she covered herself he broke the door open his face full of fear "where is he?" Inuyasha threw the shower curtains out of his way, Kagome still scared pointed to the towel her tears falling down her face, Inuyasha threw the towel in the air and it was just Kagome's luck that the dead Spider flew into her face and stuck to her! She screamed and ran out of the bathroom the towel tightly around her. Screaming at the top of her lungs while brushing bits of the spider's body parts off of her face, Kagome ran back into the bathroom and washed her face scrubbing it as hard as she could; this had to be the worst thing Inuyasha had ever done to her.

Kagome stopped scrubbing her face and slowly slid down to the floor the tears still falling from her face, she hugged her knees and rocked back and forth her eye's closed, her breathing short and quick, nothing was as bad as this she was totally distraught. Inuyasha stood looking at Kagome his anger raising, his prized and favorite pet spider was killed by Kagome and its body parts were now stuck to the carpet of the hall way and all over the bathroom floor. He wanted to scream and yell at her, his face didn't have its infamous smirk; instead flames were plain in his eyes.

Izayoi shook her head Inuyasha was up to his usual pranks on Kagome, she looked at Miroku and Hojo "Dear could you check up on Inuyasha I can hear him yelling and I don't like the sound of it" Miroku sighed and nodded he made his way up the stairs.

Inuyasha was currently pulling his hair out "YOU STUPID IDIOT THAT WAS MY BLOODY PRIZED SPIDER YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT BLOODY THING WAS I HAD TO SAVE UP FOR MONTHS TO GET THAT WENCH!" "G-GO A-AWA-Y INU-YA-SHA" Kagome screamed trying not to cry "YOU INSENSITIVE MURDERER" Kagome let out another cry, which was muffled by her digging her face into her knees. Mean while Miroku was making his way toward the bathroom Hojo close behind "I'm s-sorry I-Inuyasha I didn't mean to" Kagome cried still rocking, Inuyasha still yelling at her "YOU'RE A COLD HEARTED MURDERER!" Kagome let out another sob "OK ALREADY I GET IT!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha and glared at him her wet hair plastered to her face her eye's red from the tears.

Miroku looked at the two "What happened here?" Miroku looked at Kagome then realized she was only in a towel "Oh Kagome would you like me to help you?" his lecherous grin on his face, Kagome looked up and screamed "GET HIM OUT OF HERE NOW! I'M NAKED ARHHH I WANT MY MAMMA!!!!! PERVERT!!!!" she threw a block of soap at his head and picked up a shampoo bottle "MIROKU YOU BLOODY PERVERT GET OUT SHE AINT WEARING NOTHIN!" Inuyasha yelled angrily at his friend, Miroku held his arms up innocently "Hey you're the one that's in full view not me" Miroku looked at Inuyasha with amusement "GET OUT NOW!" Inuyasha glared at him dangerously "Fine Inu Fine" Miroku sighed he would have liked to stay a little longer (perverted things going through his mind) but Inuyasha wouldn't let him.

Izayoi finished hearing Miroku's explanation of what was going on up stairs "and then Inuyasha called me a pervert and to stop looking at Kagome so I came down here and told you" Miroku sighed he had a dream like face**. SLAP!!!!** "MIROKU JACK YOUR IDEA"S UP SHE"S ONLY A GIRL!" Miroku rubbed his head "Arh sorry Izz" Miroku jumped off his stool and looked at Izayoi painfully "So I guess Inuyasha and Kagome aren't going to school today?" Miroku looked slightly depressed "Sorry Miroku but I think Kagome needs a day off, but I'm sure Inuyasha will be fine to go to school!" Izayoi put her gloves on the bench "I'll go calm her down now, excuse me please"

Izayoi headed to the upstairs bathroom to find Kagome rocking in one place. Izayoi thanked god Kagome had taken a long towel this morning or it would have been a big disaster. she walked into the bathroom and sat in front of Kagome "Honey I heard what happened" Kagome sobbed "I didn't mean to Izz" Izayoi hugged Kagome tightly to her "I know Hun it wasn't your fault" Izayoi lifted Kagome's chin so she could look into her watery eyes "Inuyasha shouldn't have done that prank he should have thought about the consequences on what would happen" Kagome sobbed "I was so scared but I didn't mean to murder his ugly thing" Kagome buried her face into Izayoi's shoulder "I didn't meant to kill it I swear" Kagome shook in Izayoi's arms "dear it doesn't matter what's done is done, I wanted that pest gone anyway you just saved me a lot of time doing that" Izayoi tried to laugh, Kagome looked up "I feel really bad though, Inuyasha's now sulking in his room" Kagome sat up straight "Listen I think you need to stay home today Kagome you don't look up to going to school today, I'll deal with Inuyasha and tell the school your sick ok" Izayoi stood up and lead Kagome to her room before turning into Inuyasha's room.

Inuyasha's face was buried into his pillow and was yelling and swearing into it, he punched the lamp drawer next to him and watched it smash under the pressure "INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!" Inuyasha's mother had her hands on her hips "How could you do that to Kagome, you knew very well she's terrified of spiders and to top it off you called her a murderer!" Izayoi pulled the pillows from under him and glared at him in the eye.

"Mamma she killed Devil, my **EXPENSIVE **Tarantula how else am I meant to act!" Inuyasha whined to his mother, while Izayoi shook her head "Inuyasha you have to understand she's just a young girl her fears aren't your pranks!" Inuyasha shifted his head to the side "but he's dead" Inuyasha wiped the moisture from his cheeks "honey that spider was about to die anyway, with all the toxin I was spraying at it" Izayoi sat on the bed and hugged her troubled son "please be nice to her Inuyasha" Inuyasha was a little to old to be cuddling up to his mother but he didn't mind as long as NO ONE ELSE knew about it "Mamma can I stay home please?" Inuyasha looked deep into his mother's violet eyes; "Inuyasha!" "Please Ha-ha?" he whimpered, Izayoi sighed "On one condition, you leave that poor girl alone" she pinched him playfully Inuyasha whined at his mother "but what if I get bored!" "NO" he smiled at her accepting his defeat "say sorry to her after please, I have to go to work now so you two will be at home alone till late tonight" Izayoi smiled "love you Yasha" "love you Mamma" Inuyasha replied smiling at his mother.

(_He only calls her Haha which means Mum in Jap when he's trying to get his way and Inuyasha shows in some episodes that he really loves his mum so I'm trying to show it in this Chap_)

* * *

Kagome sat on her bed her eye's puffy from the tears she didn't dare leave her room, Miroku had seen her nude and her fear of spiders made her search her whole room for them. She sniffed it wasn't her fault for the dead pest but she felt really guilty for killing it. Kagome didn't have anything to do she was bored but staying in solitary confinement was better than dieing of embarrassment.

She moved to her computer and went in to a favorite chat room of her's hoping to see Sango on it.

She looked through the names when one was flashing and was on line it was World's Handsome Wolf…

_What's he doing on this site? Isn't he one of Inuyasha's friends? _

Kouga saw Kagome's name flash "Hey that's Kagome's on line name"…

**World's handsome wolf:** Hey Kag

**Shy Cutie:** Hey how'd ya know it was me? Is it who I think it is?

**World's handsome wolf:** It's Kouga Inuyasha's friend and I've seen your Msn name it's the same as this one

**Shy Cutie:** oh in that case hey Kouga

**World's handsome wolf:** I heard what happened dis morning wid Dog boy

**Shy Cutie:** OMG has it spread already!!!!

**World's handsome wolf:** Miroku told me! I feel real sorry for you, everyone in the group feels sorry for you

**Shy Cutie:** Oh gosh is that all Miroku said????

**World's handsome wolf:** No he also said your legs are nice lol

**Shy Cutie:** NOT FUNNI KOUGA! I was in a towel! Bloody pervert 

**World's handsome wolf:** hey don't worry everyone knows he's perverted lol

**Shy Cutie:** Stop teasing me! It was so embarrassing I put myself in solitary confinement and locked myself in my room!

**World's handsome wolf:** Oh don't be like that it'll blow over soon Kag you wait.

**Shy Cutie:** I hope so but for now I'm stayin in my room forever till then!

**World's handsome wolf:** Ha ha ha ha well wen you come out I'll take you on a date some time make you feel better!

**Shy Cutie:** You askin me out?

**World's handsome wolf:** Maybe

**Shy Cutie:** Well I don't know…

**World's handsome wolf:** What do you mean by that?

**Shy Cutie:** I don't know you that well…

**World's handsome wolf:** well you will after a date…

Kagome bit her lip before deciding to change the subject…

**Shy Cutie:** How bad is the rumor?

**World's handsome wolf:** Very bad

**Shy Cutie:** Oh gosh so I'm the talk of the skwl this week?

**World's handsome wolf:** yeah pretty much Hun

**Shy Cutie:** Well in that case I g2g bury myself in a grave and light myself on fire so no one will ever know of my existence!

**World's handsome wolf:** But then I wouldn't get my date!

**Shy Cutie:** Some time's lyf brings miracles and there is no miracle that would cover my big shame!

**World's handsome wolf:** ha ha ha heaps of ppl would have loved to see you in just a towel!!! Lol

**Shy Cutie:** Shut up Kouga that's disgusting!

**World's handsome wolf:** He he sorry! Well my programs on I g2g Bye

**Shy Cutie: **ok um cya and DON'T SAY ANYTHING ELSE! 

**World's handsome wolf: **I'm stayin home how can I lmao

**Shy Cutie: **easy it's called instant messaging!

**World's handsome wolf:** Ha ha bi Kag

Kagome logged off she felt worst then before, Kouga had given her the information she had been regretting to hear, everyone knew that Miroku Houshi had seen her with no clothes on! It would have been Inuyasha as well but he had walked in on her in the bathroom and bedroom or anywhere else possible to be seen half naked, that she just didn't consider it as bad horrifyingly. She started to think it was just a normal everyday thing between them. She turned on her TV and changed the channels a day time movie came on; Kagome settled into her pillows and started watching the movie.

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't stand it any more she had been in her room the whole entire day and hadn't even come out to go to the toilet or anything, he was watching a movie but the urge to annoy her was nagging at him he couldn't stand it any more he had to do something.

Inuyasha walked up the stairs and to her bed room door, he could hear the TV in her room was on. He unlocked her door with a knife to look in, she was curled up on her bed sleeping, Inuyasha walked over and wanted to jump on her bed and disturb her but as soon as he walked up to her he saw how peaceful she seemed. He was about to turn away when he heard her mumble "_Inuyasha don't!, please don't hurt me, take the spider away, leave me alone, Inuyasha don't hurt me I don't like spiders_" Kagome turned an unsettled look on her face as she clung to the bed cover's "_Inuyasha I'm Sorry please don't hurt me anymore_" Kagome whimpered softly before falling back into a restless sleep again.

Inuyasha felt a guilty notch in his throat he felt bad for what he did "fine Higurashi you win this time" he walked out of her room before closing the door and re-locking it.

Well there's probably spelling errors i'm sorry but yeah i'm not real good with grammar but hope you still like it and oh this chap isnt a cliff hanger:) well

peace and Luff

And thank you to tha peeps that gave me advice and awesome reviews!

Luv yaz all

Nesian Rin


	4. PAY BACK part 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and all that Jazz**

* * *

Kagome didn't go to school for the next week her humiliation and confidence vanished. So instead she had a whole weeks worth of pranks for Inuyasha planned in her daily diary:

Ask Sango's uncle if she could borrow the fire truck early one morning.

Put puke green die in his shampoo

Ruin every packet of ramen in his cupboard!

Find out his worst fear!

Scratch all his favorite Cd's and place them all back neatly

Stick die in his Tooth paste (Black Ink)

Glue his pages in his text books together…

give him a stylish new hair cut

humiliate him in front of the whole school

Kagome closed her book it was 5.00am in the morning and she knew no one was up, she tiptoed down the hall and into the Bathroom everything was going according to plan all she needed was her tools. Monday meant shower day "Shower Check!" Kagome opened the bathroom window and looked outside. Sango's uncle should have been arriving any minute with the fire truck.

She waited till she saw him park up in front of the house, he glanced up at the window to see Kagome smiling "Kagome what did you want me for?" Kagome smiled happily at the old man"I need a favor Uncle" Sango's Uncle shook his head "is this a prank kid?" Kagome grinned "if you do this for me I swear I'll make you three loads of chocolate slice" Kagome looked hopefully at him "make it four batches and you got yourself a deal kid" Kagome smiled "deal" she ran down the stairs and met him out the front.

Kagome pulled out the ladder from the shed and placed it so it was directly under the bathroom window, she then asked for the hose and placed it inside the bathroom, Kagome climbed down the ladder and smiled. She walked to the side of the house and turned the water off it was 6.30am she heard Inuyasha walk into the bathroom she then climbed back up the ladder and waited.

Inuyasha had closed the door of the bathroom and turned the shower on, he jumped in and waited for the water to wash over him, it was cold the water from the shower head was dribbling out instead of spraying quickly putting shampoo in his hair hoping the water wouldnt run out. He grumbled when the water suddenly stopped "DAMN".

Kagome grinned this was her chance he was still sleepy to notice that she had the hose behind the bathroom curtain, Kagome signaled for the water to be turned on. Smiling as three other fire men helped her hold the hose in place. Inuyasha groaned soap blurring his vision. His ears twitched, a weird noise was coming from somewhere in the bathroom when suddenly a blast of water hit him from the other side of the shower curtain sending him across to the wall " WHAT THE HELL" Inuyasha tried fighting against the strong blast his skin stinging from the impact he managed to get out of the bathroom a wet towel wrapped around his waist, he scrambled out into the hall drenched with water and soap still through his hair "ARH MY EYE'S" Inuyasha rubbed the soap from his eye's while Kagome burst out laughing.

She held tight to the hose as she sprayed Inuyasha with it "gottcha" Kagome giggled before signaling the hose to be turned off and descending the ladder.

She smiled up at her Uncle "I promise you'll have your choc slices by today" Sango's uncle snatched the hose from her hands "you're a evil kid you know that, a real evil kid" he shook his head at her disapprovingly "but that has to be the best prank yet kiddo, high five" he held up his hand adn tried to supress a grin, Kagome slapped it "oh yeah".

* * *

Kagome sat at the table eating her breakfast cheerfully she had put everything back to normal and Sango's Uncle went back to the fire station "Izz the shower's flooded upstairs because of Inuyasha" Kagome smiled to herself as she informed Izayoi.

Izayoi grinned she knew that Kagome had the fire brigade out the front yard early that morning "Kagome if your going to play pranks on my son make sure there not life threatening please, I would like grandchildren" Izayoi looked at Kagome with that smile glued on her face "I don't know what your talking about" Kagome bit into her toast "but I called the plumber to see what happened with the Bathroom I expect there's nothing really wrong" Kagome jumped off her stool and walked out of the house.

* * *

Kagome smiled to her self, Inuyasha looked like hell at school today his eye's red from the soap, he had to go to sick bay because one teacher thought he was smoking illegal drugs, to top it off Kagome's bad rumor had stopped and everyone was back to normal, she was so happy nothing could bring her down…

On the other hand Inuyasha grumbled all the way home the shower incident left him grumpy for the rest of the day. Everyone at school was laughing at him about it (Miroku's big mouth) and he was having the worse day ever.** 'I'll get that wench back'**

* * *

Kagome walked into the house she placed her bag on the ground and made her way to the kitchen to see Inuyasha eating 7 packets of Ramen he looked depressed and really grumpy, she walked to the fridge and pulled out the milk and pouring herself a glass. Finally sitting across the table from the troubled Hanyou "What's up Baka?" Kagome smiled brightly at him "it was you wasn't it?" Inuyasha glared at Kagome furiously "stupid Baka do you really think I could have done that?" Kagome raised her eye brow at him as if to say 'yeah right' "That shower was fine you tampered with it!" Inuyasha shoved another mouthful of Ramen in his mouth "Well how Baka?" her innocent face looking at him questioningly "I don't know how but you'd better watch out Wench!" Inuyasha slid the last remains of ramen down his throat before stomping offto his room to sulk.

* * *

Kagome walked into Izayoi's bathroom because theirs was still flooded out. She had her shower and walked out halfway to her room when Kagome was gagged and dragged away. Her mouth covered so no one could hear her screaming, she was pushed hard against the wall Inuyasha's evil eyes looking at her "Now wench you want to play we'll play my way" he let go of her and walked to his bed and sat down "What are you going to do, do one of your stupid pranks!" Kagome put her hands on her hips and glared at him "better! See I haven't thought of anything yet so I'm locking you in my room till I do, so you don't do anything tomorrow!" Inuyasha smirked to himself and looked at Kagome who was fuming "What you cant I can just walk out!" Kagome turned and attempted to open the door "my room locks only using a key" Inuyasha chuckled to himself "you're not going anywhere wench!" Inuyasha went back to playing his x box happily while a struggling Kagome tried opening the door "Arh you can't do this to me!" sliding helplessly to the ground Kagome sobbed to herself "why me" she shook her head and sat watching Inuyasha play his immature video games.

It was nearly midnight and Kagome had drifted off to sleep against the door, Inuyasha packed his game up and was about to go to sleep when he saw Kagome lying uncomfortably. He sighed Inuyasha wasn't a generous person but seeing Kagome laying uncomfortably against the door mad him feel bad.

He grabbed her up and dumped her on his bed; he then pulled the roll out spare bed from under his bed and grabbed a pillow before crashing out.

**?????? WHAT YA THINK?????? Well hope you enjoy reading it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Pay back Part 2

Kagome woke up to find she was in Inuyasha's room, she looked down to see him peacefully sleeping on a roll out bed, she sat up and walked over to the door but it was still locked tight, sighing she turned back to the messy room. A grin slowly crept up on her face.

_**I think Inuyasha's gunna get a shock when he wakes up!**_

Kagome looked through his clothes nothing was that interesting till she found his collection of x box and play station2 games she knew he probably had his x box games saved in his console but this was revenge. She opened the cases and pulled out the disks scratching them with a weird metal object in his room, after half an hour of scratching his games Kagome got bored. Circling his room she pulled out his home work, looking through it she saw that most of his answers were wrong; laughing to herself she pulled out a pen and scribbled gibberish on it before putting it back. Picking up a pair of pants from the ground she threw it on the bed when marker pens fell onto the ground.

Kagome looked down and grinned to her self, picking up the marker pens she walked over to where Inuyasha was sleeping and started to draw on his face. Kagome was having so much fun drawing that she didn't realize him waking up, she was nearly finished his moustache when Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist and dragged her down to the bed turning so he was on top of her "WENCH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Inuyasha rubbed his face but nothing was there. "Nothing I was just seeing if you would wake up is all; I need to go get ready for school!"

Kagome grew red and slowly dropped the marker pen from her tiny hands, When Inuyasha didn't move, his weight getting heaver on her and his face close to her's "Oi Baka get off me!" she tried pushing away when she realized he was still trying to wake up, rubbing his eye's his hair falling all around her "uh Inuyasha could you get off me" Kagome pushed against his shoulders, he looked at her before frowning "No you did something while I was sleeping didn't you!" he glared at her his nose touching hers "NO I didn't" Kagome was panicking she didn't want to get caught while she was still in arms reach of him "I can smell your panicking wench what did you do and what's that strong smell" Inuyasha wrinkled his nose and stared into her eye's, Kagome tried to hold back from laughing Inuyasha's face wasn't yet finished his half drawn moustache and loser written across his forehead , plus the dark pink on his eye lids and red marker on his lips, his blue blush made him look like a retarded drag queen.

Kagome covered her mouth and smiled it was all permanent marker as well which meant Inuyasha wasn't gunna get it off in a hurry "Inuyasha I think we're late for school" she moved his hair out of the way and pointed to the alarm clock, "I don't care" Inuyasha staring at her intensely "Inuyasha we're gunna be late and I need to get dressed" Inuyasha didn't want to move off he was content with the position he was in, that and he could almost see down her shirt, she was blushing madly which only feed his mischievous mood the more he looked at her. She was hiding something from him and he could smell she was worried "Wench. What. Did. You. Do?"

Kagome gulped "Nothing you're crushing me get off!" Kagome could hardly breathe not just that Inuyasha was on top of her, but because he was so close and their position didn't help the situation either. She was pinned and she couldn't do a thing about it. Inuyasha slammed into Kagome's body limply he was still to tired to get up and if that meant he had to sleep on her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid in his room then that was what he was going to do. He knew she was having trouble breathing but that was her problem, he wasn't going to move just because she was uncomfortable, he liked the position he was in fine.

Kagome was shocked and enraged she wasn't even his girlfriend and he was on top of her in the worst position ever she was crushed as he relaxed on her small body, she felt his arm curl under and around her, and felt his slow breathing as he fell back into his sleep. Kagome growled angrily before blacking out into a concussion.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up to find he had hugged Kagome as close to him as she could get, her head under his chin and her small frame curled so it fit snuggly into his, he looked at her face so peaceful and innocent, he hesitated before not realizing he bent over her body and kissed her on the cheek, immediately Kagome's eyes fluttered open and gazed up at Inuyasha's she blushed madly and dug her face into the pillow, Inuyasha looked away at the alarm clock embarrassed with him self.

"Shit cant have a shower we got to go" Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed Kagome by the hand yanking her up with him, he threw on a pair of pants and a shirt "Oi your not gunna have time getting dressed so chuck on my school shirt and get in the car!" Inuyasha threw Kagome a clean over sized shirt "But I can't fit this I'll drown in it!" Kagome whined she wasn't gunna wear something like that to school "Shut up and wear it we're late, Kagome sighed but obeyed she pulled it over her head before taking off her other top, she was still wearing her mini pants "um I need pants Inuyasha" Kagome really wanted to go get dressed in her room "Just leave those on girl" Inuyasha pointed to her mini pants before unlocking his door and dragging Kagome down the stairs. He grabbed up Kagome's bag from the front door and threw Kagome into the passenger's seat, before speeding down the street. He drove like a maniac down the road with a screaming Kagome.

* * *

Kagome ran out of the car and fell onto the solid ground she wanted to throw up, she looked up at Inuyasha who was smirking "Stupid idiot you could have killed us! And I don't know why you're smirking!" Kagome stood up and walked to her class the shirt was huge so she tucked just the front of it into her shorts so that people would no she was actually wearing something underneath it.

She grabbed up her messy hair and tied it up in a pony tail. Kagome walked into her home room to have the whole class looking at her "sir sorry I'm late had Inuyasha problems" Kagome smiled sweetly "ok Higurashi" the teacher looked at her weirdly, she looked like she had just woken up and thrown an oversized shirt on (teachers observations) "Higurashi did you just wake up?" Kagome blushed "I didn't have any Uniform sir this is Inuyasha's" Kagome grew redder when half the girls in the room gasped "Would you care to explain?" the teacher was leaning over his desk and staring at Kagome "Well I didn't have time to um get dressed so Inuyasha leant me his clothes" Kagome knew this conversation didn't sound as innocent as she hoped it would "and may I ask what you and Mr. Takahashi were doing to make him lend you his Uniform?" The teacher was now glaring at Kagome "Uh Um we were um just um in his room" the class gasped again "I um live with him sir" Kagome wanted to run as far away as possible from the classroom.

* * *

Inuyasha burst into his class room everyone looked at him and burst out laughing, he frowned "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL LAUGHING AT!" he looked down at his clothing "Inuyasha do you think this is funny" the teacher looked at him with a frown "what are you on about old women" Inuyasha looked at her with a confused look, the teacher pulled out a small mirror "here dear have a look" Inuyasha snatched the mirror to see his face was deformed like a retarded drag queen "INUYASHA AT LEAST MAKE YOUR FACE LOOK LIKE A GOOD LOOKING DRAG QUEEN INSTEAD OF A RETARDED ONE!" Miroku burst into a fit of laughter Inuyasha turned a dangerous red "KAGOME!!!!!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Inuyasha threw the mirror back at the teacher "That little wench is gunna get it" he turned and stormed out of the class to go wash his face.

Kagome could hear Inuyasha yelling

_Oh gosh he knows… _

* * *

Kagome spent the next 10 minutes trying to explain to the teacher why she was dressed the way she was.

"But sir you see I was locked in his room and couldn't get out!" "Higurashi do you know what happens to teenage mothers?" "But sir it's not like that at all I swear!" "well than I must just have had a misunderstanding then" the teacher leaned in closer to her with a stern look "I trust that you wont do any of these things Higurashi" Kagome let out a long breath and sighed she had gotten herself out of trouble.

The door burst open "OI YOU STUPID WENCH IT"S NOT BLOODY COMING OFF!" Inuyasha glared at Kagome "see sir that's why I was late" Kagome pointed proudly at her master piece, the whole class erupted with laughter, the girls feeling sorry for Inuyasha and glaring at Kagome. The teacher looked at Inuyasha "but why did he lend you his uniform when you could have gone to your room to get your own" Kagome rolled her eye's "because then I would have been later for school and Inuyasha didn't want to wait" Kagome sighed this teacher was so thick in the head but she could see his point her room was right across from his after all.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the sick bay waiting for the nurse to stop laughing at him "Oh my goodness this is something new isn't it" she smiled at a grumpy Inuyasha "can you help or what" Inuyasha growled dangerously "oh hush puppy it'll be gone within minutes" she poured something onto a cloth before handing it to Inuyasha, the marks slowly came off with each wipe "there see nice and clean again Takahashi" the nurse took the bottle and cloth away from Inuyasha "you can go now dear" Inuyasha jumped off the sick bed and walked out of the room and into the hall. Kids snickering or giggling as he walked past them.

'_GODDAMN YOU KAGOME!'_

He passed his class; he didn't want to do anything for the rest of the day till his humiliation blew over.

* * *

Kagome ran home she was so embarrassed about the whole day, people looking at her because she was wearing Inuyasha's shirt she didn't see why it was such a big deal, she walked into the house and found Inuyasha sitting in front of the TV with all his friends, Kana glaring at her Kagome giggled before running up to her room to change.

The week went smoothly with no more pranks between Kagome and Inuyasha, Inuyasha stayed clear away from Kagome and she did the same.

* * *

Kagome sat at the kitchen table when Kouga walked in with Inuyasha and Miroku "Hey Kag what's up?" Kouga smiled brightly at her "Hey Kouga" she bit into an apple and smiled at him "you know you still owe me a date Higurashi" Kouga looked at her his eye's sparkling "And when did I owe you any such thing?" Kagome looked at him with her head tilted to the side cutely "Since your accident with the spider remember" Kouga was grinning to himself, while Kagome was totally confused "You remember talking over internet don't you?" Kouga frowned worried she forgotten. Kagome had short memory loss "Oh yeah I remember that yeah, well a promise is a promise than huh World's Most Handsome Wolf" Kagome added a little chuckle to Kouga's internet name.

"So you accept?" Kouga was still grinning at her "Um dunno I've sorta got plans with Sango this weekend" Kagome stared at her apple "Well how about Sunday night?" Kouga leaned close to Kagome "Um yeah ok I'm free then I'll just ask Izz bout it" Kagome leaned back and moved her face away from his, he was nice but she wouldn't date him ever.

Inuyasha growled under his breath he didn't like that Kouga was going on a date with Kagome, he didn't exactly know why but he felt like he wanted to beat the hell outta him.

Inuyasha grabbed up his popcorn before storming out of the kitchen, Miroku smiling at him "Jezz he's pissed" Miroku nodded at Kagome and followed after Inuyasha "well 7.00 Sunday night ok?" Kouga was being a little bit pushy "yeah Kouga well I g2g k bye" Kagome stood up and ran outta the kitchen in a rush only to hit into a hard body and slammed onto the ground.

She got up and dusted herself off she was in a real hurry to get away, Kagome looked up to see a grumpy hanyou staring at her, she tried pushing past him but he grabbed her arm "What Inu?" Inuyasha was taken aback by her nick name for him. He had never been given a nick name not even by his own girlfriend (Well sort of girl friend) Inuyasha released her arm and just stared at her blankly not knowing what to say.

Kagome tilted her head her bangs covering her face slightly, without realizing Inuyasha pushed the bangs away so he could look at her face and stood there taking in every feature she had, a light tint of red crept up on her face as she shyly smiled, he looked into her eye's her chocolate orbs making him slightly weak in the knees, before unconsciously kissing her lips they barely touched but he could taste the sweetness of her small lips, as if taking in a breath of fresh air.

Kagome turned a deep red she didn't expect him to kiss her she shoved him away and moved back from him. Taking a look at him with disgust before running up the stairs, she knew he wouldn't follow; she closed her bedroom door and slid down to the ground her heart thumping. She had just lost her first kiss, from Inuyasha her worst enemy.

Inuyasha stood at the bottom of the stairs shocked, had he really done what he had done, was he dreaming or did he just kiss Kagome and watch her run away from him. He rubbed his chin, was he a bad kisser? And why did he suddenly always want to kiss her without actually thinking it through or unconsciously want to?

At that moment Miroku walked down the hall "Miroku am I a bad Kisser?" Inuyasha looked at his best friend "well Inuyasha I wouldn't know I'm not a girl and I'm not gay but if you would like my opinion we would just have to try-" "PISS OFF FAGIT" **(NO OFFENCE TO GAY GUYS! SORRY)** Miroku sighed shaking his head as he walked pass his best friend "and you told me I was a cradle snatcher Takahashi" Inuyasha looked wide eyed at his friend "you don't really think I like her do you?" Inuyasha looked at him "Maybe you just kissed her without realizing what you were doing because she makes you sick to your stomach… of course you like her dick head" Inuyasha stood in thought it couldn't mean what it meant could it…

* * *

Well how's this chap? Hope you all enjoyed it and I appreciate all the reviews and again sorry to gay people hope you enjoy and review if you like….

_Nesian Rin :)_


	6. A Youkai Night

Kagome walked out of her room it was 8.30pm and Izayoi hadn't come back from work yet, she tiptoed down the stairs and peeped in the lounge room to find Inuyasha's friends still there, they seemed to all live here or something.

She snuck in to the kitchen and opened a cupboard, the ramen she was aloud to eat was on the top shelf to high for her to reach, she stretched as much as she could but she couldn't even reach the shelf yet, she sighed and looked at a stool, biting her lip she grabbed it and was about to climb onto it when a body came from behind her and grabbed the packet for her placing it on the bench, Kagome looked up and smiled gratefully at Kouga who to her surprise had been sitting in the dark obviously waiting for her to come down, his eyes flashed as he looked at her, she smiled timidly "Kagome your so beautiful" Kouga smiled at her, she took the packet of Ramen slowly and walked over to the pots, if she had to use them she would (hitting Kouga).

Kouga sat on the table still gawking at her, if only someone was there to help her out she knew she did the wrong thing when she accepted his date "Your now my women" Kagome looked wide eyed at him "uh Kouga that's so nice of you but uh I cant be" Kagome stood waiting for her Ramen to finish cooking, " but of coarse you are, and I love you" Kouga beamed at her brightly "No you don't" Kagome didn't like the sound of this conversation.

"You will once you see how much I adore you" Kagome could feel her heart beat "Na-ah I don't want to, I thought the date was between friends?" Kouga frowned "I didn't expect you to say that Kagome I thought you genuinely liked me" Kouga slumped forward his eyes not looking at her "I thought that you liked me the way I liked you when you accepted my offer" Kagome sighed she hated getting people upset "Kouga I like you a lot but just as a friend" Kagome tried smiling at him warmly, Kouga smiled back "oh I see taking it slow, oh sorry well we still up for the date aren't we?" Kouga's eyes alight "Ah um yeah I guess Kouga- Kun" Kagome poured her ramen into a bowl grabbed up her fork and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Kouga where he was.

* * *

Kagome walked up the stairs and went pass Inuyasha's room, his door was open slightly and she could hear everything that was going on inside "Kikyo I don't want to ok, get it through your head already!" Inuyasha pushed Kikyo off him "Inuyasha why not?" Kikyo snapped her patients was wearing thin "Because I don't want to is why, I'm not just your back up when Naraku isn't here for you!" Inuyasha sat crossed legged on his bed staring out his window "Your useless, how can you be so popular if you cant even give a girl a good time" Kikyo lay stretched out on his spare bed playing with her cleavage, he looked at her in disgust "it's something I don't want to loose just for the sake of giving someone a good time Kikyo!" he was getting agitated with her pushiness and wanted to strangle her "what ever Inuyasha" Kikyo didn't really like Inuyasha much, she only put up with him because while Naraku wasn't with her he helped to pass the time.

She hated his heritage and how he was a hanyou, she distasted his ears the most because it stood out the most of all things. "I don't want my first time to mean nothing" Inuyasha looked down at the spare bed a smile crept up on his face; it wasn't because Kikyo was laying on it but because he remembered what had happened the other morning with Kagome. Inuyasha had just realized if he had really wanted to he could have taken a big advantage over her. His thoughts slowly drifted back to Kikyo yes he had loved her at one stage but as he got to know her he finally made his mind up "Kikyo I don't think I want to do this anymore with you" Inuyasha looked at the silent girl "I don't want to be used all the time" yes he had loved her but her greed and selfishness made him think twice, he realized he didn't love anything about her. The one thing he ever wanted was what she gave him the feeling of being loved, attention and she was with no doubt really beautiful.

Kikyo saw him smiling she didn't know if he was smiling at her or one of his thoughts, she rolled her eyes and grabbed his shirt, if he wasn't going to entertain her then she might as well have her way with him now and ditch him later.

Kagome sighed in disgust Inuyasha and Kikyo were making out, touching her own lips she went to her room rested her ramen on her drawer before running to the bathroom to wash out her mouth. (Nothing worst then the thought of having Kikyo's germs in your mouth sorry if anyone likes her)

* * *

Inuyasha's friends finally left he closed the front door and turned off the TV before trudging up the stairs, he sighed heavily even though he had officially broken it off with Kikyo he still wanted to be loved by her, she was still his friend after all right? He collapsed on his bed with exhaustion but sleep wouldn't come.

Kagome woke to hear Inuyasha growling in his sleep, she heard crashing and a big thud on the floor. She jumped out of her bed and quickly walked to his bed room, his door was open and she could see him lying on the ground, blood trickling down his arms and chest.

Kagome walked over and touched his shoulder "Inuyasha?" she was afraid of him, his face had purple strikes across his cheek his eye's no longer their fiery amber, and worst of all he looked like a cold blooded killer.

Inuyasha stared hungrily at Kagome reaching for her throat he grabbed onto it making all the air in Kagome stop to a halt. Inuyasha fought with himself he didn't want to kill her she was too innocent for him to kill her.

Kagome reached to touch his hands trying to free her self from his death grip, tears running down her face, she could feel herself blacking out, and she had to do something quick. Fear and hate was all she had going for her at that moment. Her nose was touching his as his fangs grew closer to her face grazing her skin; Kagome grabbed his face in her weak hands and pulled him closer to her. He breathed heavily trying to pull his head away from her growling and snarling fiercely. She sucked in as little air in before closing the tense space between them with a kiss hoping that it would work it was pitiful but she couldn't do more then that. Inuyasha could feel his blood pulsating his grip on her neck slackening as her lips were firmly against his, he let go of her neck and grabbed her around the waist supporting her, his Youkai blood pumping faster through his veins as it fought trying to push Kagome away.

Kagome could feel Inuyasha pushing away, she didn't want him to regain his Youkai form so she broke off the kiss and hugged him tight to her, he screamed in pain as each beat of his heart was encircling his demon blood. Thrashing around his eyes twitching dangerously while light was pulsating from his body. _'Was this, his transformation'_? Kagome could only hope.

Kagome had, had a small flash back when Inuyasha and her were young Inuyasha had thrown a tantrum and her mother had sung to him to calm him down. Kagome held tight, his claws digging into her back and drawing blood. Kagome had forgotten most of the words but she could remember a lullaby her father had sung to her as a child.

_Hush little baby don't say a word _

_Daddy's gunna buy you a mocking bird,_

_And if that mocking bird don't sing,_

_Daddy's gunna buy you a diamond ring,_

_And if that diamond ring turn brass,_

_Daddy's gunna buy you a looking glass,_

_And if that looking glass goes broke,_

_Daddy's gunna buy you a Billy goat,_

_And if that Billy goat don't pull,_

_Daddy's gunna buy you a cart and bull,_

_And if that cart and bull tip over,_

_Daddy's gunna buy you a dog named rover,_

_And if that dog named rover don't bark…_

Kagome felt Inuyasha relaxed in her arms he had collapsed on the bed still holding her, she moved off him slowly not wanting his Youkai side to resurface her fear taking the better of her.

Inuyasha felt her leaving he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him "Don't leave me by myself" Inuyasha whimpered he didn't want to be alone knowing he could turn into a Youkai again, Kagome released his grip on her, she was still afraid and didn't want to be around him like that "No Inuyasha you need to rest" Kagome turned and went back to her room taking in as much deep breaths as possible.

Inuyasha closed his eyes; he didn't have the strength to argue with her. An hour later Inuyasha could feel sweat all over his face he whimpered before opening his eye's, nightmares of blood and murder consumed his mind. Inuyasha couldn't stay alone; he crept into his mother's room to find she still hadn't come home.

Inuyasha didn't hesitate he tiptoed to Kagomes room and saw her snuggled into her blankets. He crept up to her and looked down at her, blowing air into her face slightly, and Kagome opened her eye and looked at him "what's wrong?" Kagome was scared as she saw Inuyasha looming over her. Inuyasha jumped beside her and into the blankets; he grabbed Kagome up into a hug and wrapped a leg over her hip "I don't want to be by my self" he whimpered like a three year old with a bad dream "I don't think that's a good idea Inu" Kagome flinched as he tightened his grip around her body "please" Kagome could feel the sweat from his brow on her shoulder "just don't hurt me" Inuyasha sighed "thank you Kagome" Inuyasha closed his eyes kissed Kagomes neck and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Well this isn't as funny as the other's but yeah trust me the next one should be k well hope you enjoyed this chap k catcha**

_Nesian Rin!_


	7. Evil Kagome and how not to Dump a guy!

Kagome woke up blushing madly, her leg was over Inuyasha's hip and she was lying in his arms. Her face was nestled in the croak of his neck. He looked so innocent and peaceful, his arm encircling her tiny frame. She licked her lips before blowing air onto his neck. Inuyasha moved but didn't let go of her, she tried pulling her leg off him only to have Inuyasha frown and grab her leg and put it back where it had left, he opened his eyes angrily "wench I'm comfortable stop moving" Inuyasha dug his face into her raven hair "But don't you realize how awkward this position is and your not exactly in my good books Inuaysha" Kagome said sternly, Inuyasha scoffed and just tightened his grip around her "Inuyasha this looks so seductive!" Inuyasha moved on top of her and straddled her waist "wench I have no problem with this position I don't care if it looks like we just had sex" he put his elbows on either side of her face and played with her hair his eyes still sleepy.

"Inuyasha your blood is all over my bed!" Kagome had a horrified look on her face and was looking at the dry blood left on his arms; Inuyasha looked down at them "Did I hurt you?" Kagome flinched at the concern in his honest voice "no-ot really Baka" she tried smiling but it didn't work "What did I do to you?" Inuyasha looked at her "seriously Inuyasha nothing" Kagome looked for a way to get out from under him.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's face gently and made her look at him "Kagome what did I do to you?" Kagome let a tear fall down her cheek she didn't want him hurting her again let alone touching her "you choked me!" she let tears run down her face Inuyasha sighed before hugging her tightly "I'm sorry Kagome I didn't mean it" Inuyasha hugged her as tightly to him as she could get which meant all his weight pressed hard against her, Kagome sobbed "I'm scared of you" Inuyasha looked at her "don't be I'm sorry" his nose touching her wet one "you know I would never really hurt you" Kagome wiped a tear away "I don't know but I'm just afraid your gunna hurt me again" Inuyasha sighed "we're not going to school today" Kagome stared up at him "what are we going to do ditch?" Inuyasha grinned "yup"

Kagome glared at him "I don't think so Mr. I have exams today and I can't miss them!" Kagome wriggled slightly under him "Stop moving wench!" Inuyasha growled softly staring at Kagome "you know Higurashi your boyfriend's not going to like this" Inuyasha was grinning evilly at her "as a matter of fact he's down stairs right now maybe I should whistle out for him" Kagome looked at him "he's not my boyfriend!" Inuyasha frowned "he said you two we're taking it slow"

Kagome rolled her eyes "yeah right to tell you the truth I only said yes is because I didn't want to be mean, he's way to clingy if you ask me" Inuyasha smiled "so you don't like him?" "Nope not one bit Takahashi" Kagome sighed "it's like you and Kikyo right but you love her" Inuyasha looked away "I used to once" he relaxed getting a little closer to Kagome "why do you ask?" Kagome shrugged "I just heard you two making out in your room yesterday" Inuyasha flinched "well we're over I didn't want to be used all the time, she wasn't really for me" Kagome smiled "yeah no offence but she's a bit skanky Inuyasha" Kagome was expecting him to yell or retort back at her, but instead Inuyasha let out a burst of laughter "yeah she is aye" Inuyasha got off Kagome and walked to the door "I better let you get dressed then miss goody two shoes" he smirked before heading down stairs to his friends.

Kagome jumped up she knew their little scene was a cover up abuot the night before. But hey she didnt mind just as long as she never experienced it again. Kagome headed for her wardrobe opening the cupboard door and looking into the mirror, shock written all over her face she turned to look at her bed and her mouth dropped to the ground, she couldnt believe what she saw the amount of blood all over her floor, bed and clothes…

Inuyasha sat at the kitchen table a smirk on his face he knew Kouga could smell Kagome all over him and it was pissing him off.

"INUYASHA, YOU FRICKIN PEST!" Kagome stormed down to the kitchen, she had dressed into school uniform but her anger was just building up "I have your blood allover my favorite pajamas" Kagome was clutching onto her blood drenched P.J's her face was red and she glared at Inuyasha "It wasn't my fault" Inuyasha tried defending himself without giving to much information away "well you shouldn't have come into my room and slept with me last night then huh" She stood tapping her foot impatiently her hands on her hips.

Miroku grinned "oooooh what did you two get up to last night?" "Shut up Pervert it wasn't like that" Kagome huffed depressingly and sat on a spare seat before punching Inuyasha in the arm "Inuyasha they were my favorite P.j's my mum bought them for me, you so owe me a new pair! And I am so not letting you sleep in the same bed as me; I nearly died of being crushed!" Kagome knew Inuyasha would have pounced on her and taped her mouth a million times, but embarrassing him and sort of dumping Kouga at the same time in one hit was too good an opportunity to miss.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her "they're just clothes Kagome" Kagome glared at him "but Mamma bought them for me" Inuyasha sighed "Fine wench I'll buy you a new pair and bed sheets how's that but please just shut up" Kagome thought for a while before smiling "deal but if I don't like them you have to wear them to school in front of everyone ok" Kagome smiled brightly giving him the best and cutest puppy dog eyes she could muster "Oi wench stop that I invented it" Inuyasha smirked "fine deal" Kagome gave a cheeky smile "Innnuuuyyyyaaaassshhhaa…" Kagome looked at her foot which was the most interesting thing in the world "What?" Inuyasha squinted at Kagome who seemed to give off a mischievous aurora "I need a favor from you" Kagome looked at him her usual angelic innocent eyes held a shockingly evil/ cute look in them.

Inuyasha sat thinking for a second "depends on what it is first and what's up with the change?" Kagome blushed "well I cant tell you in front of them" Kagome pointed to Kouga more than Miroku "what are you up to wench" Inuyasha sat looking at the still evil Kagome "I'll tell you later I guess" Kagome huffed and turned on her heels knowing very well Kouga was fuming "by the way Baka I cleaned up your mess in my room, but if I ever wake up like how I did this morning I'll tell Mamma what your teaching me and you wont see the light of day again" Kagome smirked. No Kagome had no favor to ask Inuyasha, she just wanted to make Kouga angry was all, she sensed Inuyasha's curiosity but he would soon click that she was only playing around…. She hoped.

Inuyasha looked at Kouga who seemed to have turned a dark red, his knuckles white, Inuyasha sighed he realized this was Kagomes way of dealing with rejecting a guy, he shook his head disapprovingly and he thought she couldnt be the slightest bit mean damn was he wrong.

_She's way to much trouble!!!_

Kouga glared at Inuyasha "what were you doing with my girlfriend Inuyasha!" Inuyasha cursed under his breath "listen Kouga we didn't do anything I just turned Youkai last night because my concealment beads broke and shit happened it's just really complicated right now" Kouga still glared at him, apparently Inuyasha wasn't getting any sympathy from him anytime to soon "you slept in her bed, apparently waking up in an awkward position and oh don't forget she wants a favor from you without me knowing what it is!" Kouga slammed the table hard with frustration "I don't get why every girl I like doesn't like me back" Kouga sighed and sunk in his seat, it was the first time he had admitted he had a problem "well firstly your way to clingy!" Inuyasha shoved ramen into his mouth not realizing the extremely hot chili Kagome had put in the packet the night before replacing the beef (she was annoyed with him for no apparent reason); Inuyasha would have noticed the smell if he was paying any attention to what he was eating.

Five seconds later Inuyasha's eye shot wide open his mouth sizzling hot, just as Kagome stepped outside the front door she heard Inuyasha screaming "KAGOME YOUR DEAD!!! AAAHHHRR IT'S FUCKING HOT!" Kagome jumped she had forgotten she had put extra hot spice in all Inuyasha's food, just realizing she filled his drink bottle with it that he had ready for gym and anything else that resembled Inuyasha's food. Kagome literally ran to school knowing full well if she stepped back into the house she would be dead meat.

Mean while Inuyasha ran around the kitchen splashing water in his mouth as it burnt even more "Inuyasha drink milk it always helps" Miroku handed the hanyou a glass of milk, Inuyasha grabbed it and gulped it down his insides burning painfully, he blew out trying to stop the burning "I thought you were hanyou?" Miroku laughed at his friend "I wasn't paying attention to the smell alright" Inuyasha blew out another breath of air "no I mean you couldn't hack the chili"

Miroku smirked, while Inuyasha began getting teary eyed "Bloody hell that was pure good quality friggin chili Miroku you'd die it's the friggin kind Youkai use for cooking!" Inuyasha growled "that wench is gunna get it I swear" Miroku smirked "well your always picking on her I wouldn't blame her if she did something else as well Inuyasha" Miroku picked up his keys "I'm going now bro so I'll see ya later ok" Inuyasha nodded as he watched a depressed Kouga follow after Miroku.

* * *

Inuyasha had gotten to school just on time as the bell rang he had gym first up, grumbling to himself he saw Kagome walking with Houjo glaring daggers at the girls head Inuyasha mumbled to himself "maybe I should have exterminated her last night- Frickin chili – stupid wench" Inuyasha turned the corner and kept walking to the basketball stadium. When he reached it he grabbed out his drink bottle and towel, he was already in his uniform and was waiting for the rest of the team.

**Half an Hour later: **

Inuyasha sat on the bench and grabbed up his drink, the smell of sweat surrounded him and made him feel sick "you know bro I think I'm gunna ask that Sango chick out on a date" Inuyasha put down his drink and looked at Miroku "man I don't think she'll say yes, your disgusting" Miroku pulled a face at Inuyasha "well better trying then not right" Inuyasha nodded his head understandingly "yeah I guess" taking the biggest gulp of water from his bottle Inuyasha spat out the liquid and jumped up "FUCKING WENCH!!!" grabbing all the bottles around him he attempted to cool out his mouth.

"TAKAHASHI DETENTION!!!!!"

Inuyasha glanced at his teacher sulkily "Damn!"

* * *

**Hope you liked this chap um I'm gunna have to start posting up chaps twice a week now due to school starting up again so enjoy reading and thank you for all the reviews, and hope you all continue reading my Fan fic… **

_**Nesian Rin!**_


	8. departure present and Kouga's secret!

**Disclaimer: I Disown Inuyasha**

Kagome stormed out of the house slamming the front door behind her Inuyasha had pulled a prank on her again, not as sever as the spider but enough to make Kagomes blood boil and want to kill him bring him back to life just to kill him again "That stupid hanyou how the hell am I meant to take the dye out of my white's now stupid idiot, he drives me insane!" Kagome kept walking down the street.

Inuyasha had thrown diluted black ink onto Kagomes whites stuffing up her clothes and worst of all he had hung her bra's up on the hoops of the school basketball stadium and she had to retrieve them down while students either laughed at her or guys hooted!

Kagome flicked a tear away from her flushed face she was definitely going insane, "at least I don't have to put up with this much longer, she dug her hands deep into her coat pockets "three weeks Inuyasha free I'll be fine he leaves in only 4 days" Kagome sighed gratefully she would pay him back and it would be something he would regret!

**Mean while: **

A hysterical hanyou was rolling on the living room floor unable to contain his urge to laugh, not that it stopped him before but this was a classic, clutching his stomach he had to calm himself. But watching Kagome storm out of the house in a huff slowly stopped his joyful laughter to a pathetic titter. Frowning Inuyasha stood up only to wince at how sore his stomach was "ouch, ouch remember never to laugh too hard when messing with Kagome, ouch" standing up he sulkily walked into the Kitchen it wasn't any fun making fun of her anymore, something in Inuyasha always made him feel guilty now yet before he never had felt guilty about practically ruining her life, it used to be a hobby of his, now his hobby was wearing off on him "Stupid feelings" Inuyasha knew why he felt guilty he just didn't want to admit it just yet.

Taking his mind off his new problem, he had to fix his old problem his concealment beads to be exact. Without them he couldn't control his Youkai blood and if he couldn't conceal his raging demon blood, he was going to be in neck deep shit. Inuyasha felt a jolt of electricity go through his body, getting shivers down his back he knew that was his demon blood pulsating he just hoped it wouldn't be released during his basketball game.

* * *

**Four days later…**

Kagome woke up it was 3 in the morning, she tiptoed to the kitchen, Inuyasha was leaving in a few hours and she was counting every second down to being free of his torturing. She grabbed a cup from the cupboard and grabbed the juice from the fridge. She hadn't realized Inuyasha had snuck up behind her "BOO!" Kagome yelped and jumped a meter off her seat shocked out of her wits.

Inuyasha laughed holding his stomach "that was funnier than I thought it would be" Kagome glared at him and took a gulp of her drink, he was only in his boxers his hair cascading down his back as he looked for something to eat. He finally made himself a bowl of ramen and sat opposite Kagome who seemed to be in a fowl mood.

He took a mouthful of ramen and chewed happily on it, he was going on a trip out of town to play basketball for the school and he was excited. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome to see she was off in her own little world, staring into space "Oi wench so you glad I'm leaving?"

Kagome looked at him grudgingly "Why wouldn't I be you drive me bloody insane!" Kagome hopped off her stool and walked over to the sink "Don't snap I was just asking you" Inuyasha pulled faces at Kagome behind her back, Kagome turned around and snapped back "3 weeks without you would do me fine"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and kept eating his food "well your boyfriend's been whining about leaving you here and all his bloody crap I have to listen to" he expected her to snap back but all she did was slump forward and sulk "aw why can't he just go the hell away from me?" Kagomes aura became even more depressing;

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow "what's up with you?" Kagome groaned "My best friend has the biggest crush on him and she's acting all weird around me" Kagome looked at Inuyasha "did you know he visited me last night! Somehow he got into my room and was staring at me while I was sleeping" Kagome growled under her breath he was pissing her off a lot lately!

Inuyasha nodded "yeah I could smell him" Kagome evil eyed Inuyasha "you knew!" Inuyasha nodded "yeah but I didn't want to interfere in your life I was having a good dream" Kagome laid her head on the table sulking "Ayame likes him so much and now she avoids me, just because he cant see a pretty girl that wants him! Instead he goes for one's that really don't like him" Kagome sighed depressed "it hurts to know my best friend doubts me"

Kagome didn't know why she had just told Inuyasha that information but she felt like he was actually listening to her "you know Kagome true friends wouldn't let a guy get in the way of the relationships between them and their best friends" Inuyasha had made himself another lot of ramen "and the cure for being depressed is hot ramen trust me" Inuyasha handed Kagome his fork that had ramen wrapped around it.

Kagome sighed as she took the fork "I still feel bad though I really miss her" Kagome shoved the fork in her mouth and handed it back to Inuyasha who took some ramen himself "if she loves you she will let you know" Kagome nodded she sort of wanted to laugh, she was having a girly talk with the most popular guy in her school and to top it all off he was very macho and bad boy like.

Inuyasha noticed the change in mood "is the ramen working or are you secretly mocking me?" Inuyasha stared at her "it's nothing" Kagome replied Inuyasha frowned "what? I can hack it" Kagome giggled "the only time I ever talk like this is with Sango, it's just so girly and well cool that I had a conversation like this with you I mean it's not often anyone see's the soft Inuyasha" Inuyasha raised his eyebrows "feh what ever wench" Kagome giggled "don't worry I'll keep this conversation to myself" Inuyasha seemed to relax again "I only give advice to people that need it when they need it! It doesn't come often so your lucky wench!"

Inuyasha grinned at her "Thanks Inuyasha you actually helped me heaps" Kagome walked to the other side of the table and kissed his cheek, grabbing his hand and stealing his fork full of ramen shoving it in her mouth and handing it back to him before running back to her room.

Inuyasha smiled and looked down at his food staring at the fork she had just eaten from before continuing to eat.

* * *

**Morning Sunshine:**

Kagome opened her eyes to see amber eyes staring at her, his face stern and his head shaking, it was five in the morning and the Hanyou was up and alive "after I was so nice to you, you go and dye my hair puke green wench!" Inuyasha glared at her, but Kagome realized it wasn't his usual angry glare more of a soft mocking glare.

"Oh crap I forgot after you hung my clothes up in the school I got angry with you and grabbed green hair die and mixed them together in your shampoo bottles"

Kagome looked at him with a grin "it suits you Ha-ha" Inuyasha leaned over her "how does it come out?" Kagome gulped "you see Inuyasha I was really angry, so I um sort of grabbed the permanent hair dye so it's not coming out!"

Inuyasha glared yet his voice was deadly calm and he looked full of revenge now "well I guess pay back is the only way huh Higurashi" Kagome sunk back into bed as far as she could get "ha-ha you wouldn't do anything stupid right?"

Inuyasha's face didn't waver "depends what I feel like" Kagome edged away from him "well then I think I'm gunna have to do this" Kagome jumped up and ran for the door, she ran out and down the stairs making a huge thudding sound, Inuyasha hot on her heels she slid around the corner seeing Miroku and Kouga sitting in the TV room.

Kagome jumped over the couch and Kouga before running for the other door, Inuyasha stood behind the couch "chase huh bring it wench" Inuyasha jumped over the couch and pounced on Kagome, sending her to the ground hard "Arh I'm sorry it was your fault first Baka!"

Inuyasha pinned her between his legs sitting slightly on her hip bones "I said sorry I swear I did it when I was angry at you!" Kagome tried pushing him off giggling slightly "oh you didn't bother telling me last night then huh?" Kagome blushed "Nah I- I just forgot Baka" Inuyasha grabbed her arms and pinned them to the ground, his hair curtaining all around her head "I swear if I remembered I would have told you!" Inuyasha smiled "well my turn to get back" Kagome gulped this wasn't going to be good and she was stuck.

Inuyasha grinned evilly "hurting you isn't much fun but this is!" Inuyasha started tickling Kagomes sides, Kagome squealed "I- I'm sorry please stop tickling me" Inuyasha grinned "Nope my hair is puke green why should I!" Kagome was out of breath, she tried her hardest to push him off of her, "I-Inuuyasha Giggle stop I can't b-breath" Inuyasha smirked "NO PUKE GREEN ISNT MY COLOUR!" he laughed at Kagome's reddened face which had a pout/ glare on it.

He leaned in further toward her "I am so gunna make you pay" Kagome burst into laughter "ah p-please s-stop I-Inuyasha" Inuyasha looked down at the beaten girl "you win" Kagome looked up her eyes shining "you win Takahashi" they stayed in that position for what seemed like forever just staring into each others eyes panting heavily both having mirrored grins on their faces.

Kouga stood up and tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder; Inuyasha looked up angrily "WHAT!" Kouga looked sternly "can't you see I'm busy Kouga"

Kouga burned with anger "she's mine Dog shit!" Inuyasha fumed "what tha fuck did you just call me?" Kouga growled "she's mine!" Inuyasha snickered "she doesn't even like you"

Kouga stood angrily "just get off her" Kagome by that time felt guilty "Inuyasha just listen to him" Kagome didn't want conflict and surprisingly Inuyasha jumped up and bounced around on the balls of his feet happily "yeah what ever" he grinned at Kagome who propped herself up on her elbows "I'll get you back you know that don't you" Kagome wrinkled her nose "what ever" she stood up and sat next to Miroku who seemed to have missed the whole thing because he was watching Disney channel, Kagome smiled at him mockingly **'Such a child' **before watching TV herself.

* * *

After many curses and yelling Inuyasha stormed back into the TV room "you were telling the truth this crap isn't coming out!" Kagome frowned "shut up I'm watching sponge bob" Inuyasha glared at her "I can't play basket ball looking like this!"

Kagome stared at the frantic teenager "shouldn't your Youkai side change it back to normal?" Inuyasha glared at her "no it doesn't work like that wench! I've had some temporary blood adjustments that have happened recently its gunna take for ever to go back to its normal color demon or Human blood!" Kagome yawned "then dye it silver again!"

Inuyasha fumed at the calm girl "Kagome there is no such thing as silver dye, people dye their hair different colors to stop it from going grey!" it took awhile for Kagome to register "well then I can still fix it"

Inuyasha stared at her "how?" Kagome sighed "well I can re-dye your hair" Inuyasha turned red "I just told you there is no silver dye!" Kagome rolled her eyes "no Baka I can dye it differently" Inuyasha stood in front of her "how long will it take?" Kagome sighed "it's 6.00 I think an hour" Inuyasha nodded "fine"

It was 8.00am "wench you said it would take an hour!" Kagome shrugged "I made that up" Inuyasha sat silently again "so what did you do to it?" Kagome shrugged "a bit of this abit of that" after a awhile Kagome was finished "there all done"

Inuyasha looked in the mirror his hair was in the school colors not in a bad way it looked pretty cool, Kagome had dyed his hair all jet black before throwing red streaks right through his hair, she then put hidden tints of dark blue here and there so they would only shine out when light or sun hit it.

"Inuyasha I think you should keep your hair up in a pony tail at all times on your trip" Kagome looked at him sadly "what wench ya gunna miss me now" Inuyasha smirked at her saddened expression "no I wont miss you but I definitely regret dyeing your hair it was so beautiful" she sighed still clutching to his now black hair "oh well maybe while your in Tokyo you can find silver hair dye ne?"

* * *

**After school…**

Kouga stood in front of Kagome "I know you don't like me and I know you were my girlfriend unwillingly, I just really like you is all" Kagome smiled "hey we're friends anyway I know someone that's head over heels for you"

Kagome giggled at Kouga's reaction "who?" Kagome shrugged "maybe you should wait till you get back" Kouga sighed "I guess that'll giving me enough time to you know get over you" Kagome felt guilty "yeah I'm sorry if I miss lead you I tried to tell you, you just didn't listen" Kouga laughed "yeah I have sever hearing selection" Kagome giggled "yeah I kind of guessed" she pulled him into a hug "Have a good trip and I hope to see you guys back with a trophy" Kouga smiled "yeah sounds good"

Kagome blushed slightly after contact with Kouga "you know you're the most beautiful girl I have ever met and will always be the most beautiful" Kagome blushed even more "hah thank you but I think you'll think twice when you meet Ayame"

Kouga stopped and looked at Kagome "how do you know about Ayame?" Kagome frowned "what?" Kouga looked at her frightened "Ayame how do you know about her?"

Kagome frowned and shook her head "um she's my best friend why?" Kouga turned pale his vision going hazy he looked at Kagomes face once more before he fainted in shock.

Ginta shook his head disapprovingly before he grabbed him up; Kagome stared at Kouga frowning "What's wrong with him?" Ginta shook his head "he's been pursuing you huh?" Kagome looked utterly confused "Ayame is his fiancé he is meant to marry her as soon as she is 17" Kagome nearly chocked on her spit as did half of the people crowding around the limp body.

"O.M.G what the hell" Kagome stared off into space "I'm such a cow" Inuyasha walked up behind her "what?" Kagome looked up at him "I am such a cow" Inuyasha frowned "no your not, a pest, trouble maker, annoying, chatter box, stubborn, obnoxious, intolerable, mean and cruel yes but never a cow" Kagome's eyes welled up with tears "he was Ayame's and I didn't know, he was betrothed to her and I- I helped him cheat on my best friend! What kind of person am I?"

Kagome was on the verge of tears "hey don't cry" Inuyasha hugged the sobbing Kagome shocking half the team and their families even himself "come on calm down" Kagome burst into more tears, a small hand touched her back sniffing Kagome knew it defiantly wasn't Inuyasha's.

Kagome removed her head from Inuyasha's chest to see a blurry Ayame Kagome burst into tears before crying "I- I n-never meant to hurt y-you I'm s-such a c-cow, I w-would never do that to you on purpose" Ayame lunged herself at Kagome bringing her to a hug "you didn't know, I missed you so much Kag"

Ayame hugged her sobbing friend "I forgive you, you didn't like him anyway and you didn't do anything with him" Ayame wiped the tears away from Kagome's red face "it doesn't matter I mean we're not really together just betrothed when I turn 17, it's not like he loves me or anything"

Kagome was still sobbing "but I helped him cheat on you and you're my best friend!" Ayame smiled timidly "he's just a Baka, my friends are more important than any guy no matter what!" Kagome smiled through her tears "yeah someone once told me that" Inuyasha backed away from the little drama scene scared of crying, dramatic girls…

Inuyasha jumped onto the bus his team was ready to go, his new hair style had gotten him a lot of attention, his reply to their comments were _"I only did it for the school __colours__ and team spirit"_ it had worked on his coach and mostly everyone else, but what he wanted was his silver hair back! He watched as Kagome was talking and laughing with Ayame once again, her smile dancing across her pretty little face. As he turned his head he saw her wave out to him smiling before blowing a kiss, Inuyasha laughed before pretending to catch it, shacking it in his fist before blowing it back to her, to watch her smile just made his day a lot better…

* * *

**So? Inuyasha has trouble with his concealment charm and Kouga is definitely out of the picture sorry if it's a bit jumpy but i was in a hurry to type it up hope you all like this chap and I'll post up as soon as Possible K to much home work and assignements for school. **

** Peace and Luff **

_Nesian Rin:)_


	9. Little Jewel

**Disclaim: I disown Inuyasha **

* * *

Kagome laid there staring at the ceiling, she didn't know how lonely it would actually be without Inuyasha in the house. She stared up at the white ceiling thinking, so many things rushed through her head, math, English, friends, problems, everything always seemed to end with him no matter how much she tried, everything always ended with the silver hair hanyou. Every time she had a moment to think this always happened it made her curious as to why.

Kagome slowly got up, there was no use sitting around the house doing nothing, she had to get ready for school. She slowly emerged from her bed covers and stood in front of her mirror, her hair was a total mess but she ignored it and tied it up in a messy pony tail, she slipped into her uniform fixed it properly and headed down stairs to look for something to eat.

As she got to the kitchen the usual places of where Kouga and Miroku sat were empty except for one.

Sango looked at Kagome directly "Kagome I really need your help" sighing heavily to her self Sango said "I don't think I'm pretty enough for him" Kagome frowned not knowing what Sango was talking about "I really like him but I know he doesn't like me"

Kagome sat down with her apple "you mean Miroku?" Sango sighed "Hmm, I tried to talk to him before he left but um, he just ran onto the bus without talking to me" Kagome sighed "he's a hentai Sango is it that important?" Sango groaned "maybe but you know I've liked him since well since I could like boys!"

Kagome slouched she hated it when Sango was so down about Miroku.

"Sango if you really like him then go for it, make him see that you're the only girl that makes him feel different compared to all his flocks of skanks"

Sango looked up with hope filled eyes "maybe Kagome but I have another problem…" raising her eyebrows Kagome stared questioningly "what problem?"

Sango looked away "Kuranosuke asked me out" Kagomes eyes widened "and what did you say?" she was eager to know details of what Sango had said "Well I kinda didn't reply so I'm guessing he'll ask at school today…" Kagome giggled "Sango you should say yes I mean he's handsome and a good catch unless you're still hung up on Miroku?"

Sango pulled up one of her defensive barriers "of course not just like you said he's a hentai, not like he'll change and be faithful for once in his god damn life" Kagome smiled "you really like him huh?" Sango glared at her aggitated "well are you going to make me more confused or actually help me make a decision?" Kagome grabbed Sango's hand "test Kuranosuke out first just on a temporary friend date, if you don't like it go for Miroku" Sango looked at Kagome more confused then before "huh how's that meant to work out without me looking like a slut?" Kagome grinned "back up **Eri style**" Sango grumbled "you mean we're gunna use Eri to date him if it doesn't work out aren't you?" Kagome frowned "it's not that bad and Eri always likes dating people…_**temporally**_It's her thing" "Ok Kagome but um what's Eri gunna say about this?"

* * *

**At School:**

"I WOULD GLADLY DO IT" Eri clapped her hands together "you know it sounds mean, and sounds like we're talking about a prostitute guy but seriously all it is, is that you don't like him and I fill in the gap of his broken heart, as soon as he's over come that hurt he'll be bright as sunshine" Sango felt like such a cow she had never felt so much guilt in her entire life, how was this meant to make her feel better about herself and about dating someone, all she wanted was Miroku to actually notice her.

Kagome stared at her silent friend, she definitely knew this plan was eating away at Sango's insides and it wasn't going to be as easy as it sounded. She looked toward the school doors to see Kuranosuke running toward them with a goofy grin on his face, '_**here we go'**_ Kagome thought as she waited for him to ask Sango out again.

Kagome sat and ate her lunch staring into space, Kuranosuke walked over as he grinned at Sango "Hey Sango I was wondering if you would like to go on a date some time with me?" He stared adoringly at her.

Sango blushed leaving a small silence "um of course I would love to" Kuranosuke smiled "great um how about this weekend movies?" Sango fidgeted smiling timidly "great you can pick me up right?" "Yeah sure" Sango wrote her address down on a piece of paper and handed it to him "great thanks see you beautiful on Saturday night" He shoved the paper in his pocket before racing off into the school with a dreamy grin playing on his face. Sango stared at him a slight blush tainted her cheeks; she turned to Kagome "I said yes" Sango smiled her hands in her lap she was going on a date…

* * *

_**That Saturday Night**_

Sango threw her skirt into the pile of other clothes on her bedroom floor nothing was working for her, she grabbed up another skirt this one was a mini denim skirt, she put it on and went for another shirt, not thinking she grabbed up her usual black tank top and denim mid-drift jacket before running out to the awaiting car.

Kuranosuke beeped for the third time watching as Sango raced for the passenger door "hey Sango" Sango jumped into the car and smiled "hey Kura" Kuranosuke smiled at his new nick name "So I was thinking we see the Rush hour 3" Sango smiled timidly "yeah sure that'll be good to watch" they drove to the cinema in silence.

When they got to the cinema Kuranosuke paid for everything and they sat in the back seats waiting for the movie to start.

Sango felt really awkward she didn't know why but she felt out of place, as she looked at other couples they were either hugging each other or kissing she sighed this didn't feel right and she wanted out, all she needed was for someone to interrupted Kuranosuke and her little date but who was the question…

Just as she had that thought Kuranosuke wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek "I'm really glad you went out with me tonight Sango, you're the most beautiful girl I know" Sango blushed ' Maybe _**this date wont be as bad as I thought**_' Sango snuggled into Kuranosuke's chest and sat peacefully watching the movie.

* * *

Inuyasha passed the ball to Miroku "Miroku shoot god damit" Miroku caught the ball and took a shot at the hoop missing again for the fourth time that night. Inuyasha growled as the opposite team grabbed the ball and made their way toward there goal, Inuyasha raced after the ball he snatched it from the opponent and throwing it to Kouga, he ran toward his goal as Kouga made his way up as well, Kouga threw the ball at Inuyasha who caught it and aimed it for the hoop making a #swish#. Inuyasha glared at Miroku who sighed as he ran toward Inuyasha "dude I'm sorry" Inuyasha growled under his breath "stop slacking Miroku your killing us out here"

Inuyasha got into position the whistle went and the opposite team had the ball. Inuyasha defended as the opponent had the ball "listen tough guy you might as well give in we're winning this game" Inuyasha glared at him "yeah right" Inuyasha snatched the ball startling the other guy "And this one is for the team" Inuyasha raced up the court before throwing the ball at the hoop #swish# "that's what you get for training" Inuyasha smirked and turned to see that the last half had just finished. The announcer beamed out "And Tama School has won by only 2 points" Inuyasha grinned as he went back to the benches.

They had all gone back to the hotel their team was qualified for the finals that were going to be on the last week of their stay in Kyoto. Inuyasha slumped on his bed he was exhausted and wanted to sleep, Miroku walked in after him dragging his feet along with him.

Inuyasha sat up "man what was wrong with you tonight you sucked!" Miroku groaned "I don't know I just feel really shitty ok" Inuyasha sighed "well we have to go out tonight late night shopping I have to get some stuff so hurry up get ready" Miroku grumbled "yeah what ever".

Inuyasha walked a little ways away from Miroku who was talking to a Monk, he walked up to a clothes shop to see a girl giggling away, he walked in to the shop and looked inside it was a girls clothes shop, he sighed he had owed Kagome a new pair of P.j's so he was going to keep his promise and buy her something.

He walked in and looked around when the girl smiled "can I help you sir?" he grumbled to himself and scratched the back of his head "um yea um I'm looking for night wear for um someone I know" the girl and her friend giggled "oh ok anyone in particular?" Inuyasha sighed "Um a girl"

The girl smiled happily" oh good, do you have a specific type of style the girl likes?" Inuyasha stood in the shop confused "um style?" the girl giggled "what does she like?" Inuyasha nodded in understanding "oh her favorite colors is blue and pink" She smiled at him her eyes twinkling "ok what size is she?"

Inuyasha scratched his chin "um I don't know smaller than you" the girl frowned "your not really making this easy are you" Inuyasha laughed timidly "well I promised to buy her something so I promise is a promise" The girl giggled "she's lucky to have you as a boyfriend then" Inuyasha blushed "yeah I guess huh"

The girl came back with a pink set of P.j's "um I think this would be nice, all girls like these" Inuyasha looked at them "um ok…" the P.j's were a baby pink on the tank top it said _**Complete Angel**_ in white and then there were mini silk boxer shorts that were also baby pink that had small white angle wings on the back.

Inuyasha stared at them still confused as ever, the girl smiled "or you could get her this" the girl disappeared behind the counter again and came back out with a two piece it was deep red there were silk mini shorts with a singlet that was made out of silk and another material, to Inuyasha the singlet looked more like a deep red bra that had red silk material sewn onto it so that it covered the torso of the body (sorry I didn't know how to explain it any other way but they are actually really cute…)

He ran his fingers through his hair "um I don't-", "he'll get both miss" the girl smiled "a man who knows what he wants"

Miroku shook his head at Inuyasha "man you really don't know how to shop for a lady" Inuyasha gave him a thankful look "you saved my life man; she's gunna love them right?" Miroku grinned "and so am I" Inuyasha growled under his breath "shut up perv you aint going anywhere near her" Miroku grinned widely "jealous are we" before Miroku could even blink Inuyasha punched him in the face "shut it jack arse before I really do some harm!"

Inuyasha paid for Kagomes things and dragged Miroku out of the shop "so dude where to next?" Miroku moaned "ouch man that hurt why you got to hurt me man. It's so unethical" just as they turned the corner an old looking shop came into view, Inuyasha frowned "Oi lets check that place out" Miroku rubbed his painful head "yeah what ever" Inuyasha looked around there wasn't much but the stuff there was really good quality, from silk Kimono's to authentic pieces of jewelry.

Miroku grinned "hey Inuyasha have a look at this" Inuyasha moved to where Miroku was, in a glass cabinet there was a necklace it was silver with a small stone latched onto it, Inuyasha peered closer at it, the stone was amber or a rare orangey red stone by the look of it, with carefully carved bits of silver that looked like rose vines around it.

Inuyasha frowned at it "Do you know what it is?" Miroku shrugged "isn't it meant to be those things that show you who you're destined to be with or something?" Inuyasha shrugged "as if that's just old folk stuff" Miroku shrugged "it looks useless to the man that buys it but as soon as the stone feels the presence of the destined spirit it glowers and turns into the most beautiful looking piece of crap a girl has seen" Inuyasha rolled his eye's "well then if I buy it and it glows, I wont eat Ramen for a month" Miroku shrugged his shoulders "fair enough"

Inuyasha asked for the piece of jewelry and kept looking through the shop "Hey Miroku don't forget we have to buy something for Rin's first birthday" Miroku looked shocked "shit I forgot" Inuyasha looked at the jewelry "Oi shop owner do you have anything for babies?" the old man sighed "over in the corner"

Inuyasha grazed over bits and pieces of junk "nah man we'll look some where else this place sucks"

Miroku nodded he didn't even know why they entered into the antique shop '_**Must Be Destiny'**_ Miroku stopped and laughed at his thought "yeah right" …

Inuyasha turned around and looked back towards Miroku who was laughing like a maniac _**'Stupid fool' **_

* * *

**Hey Peeps I'm so sorry it took me a week to post up da next chap. I've been so busy with skwl and assignments, also my art project that I've been concentrating on for ages! my parents are so nosey it's impossible to get anytime on the computer without them leaning over my shoulder (i hate it!). So I hope this was ok its short I know but I promise to try and update on Thursday, Friday and Saturday to make up for a weeks wait! **

**Thank you all for reviewing it feels good to know people love this fan fiction so yeah thank you and so sorry for the wait I hope this Chapter was ok and not boring… I'll make sure the next ones better i only did this in half an hour so the grammar might be a little bad... SORRY!!!**

_**Nesian Rin**_

****

****


	10. Secrets are better left hidden

**Disclaimer: I disown Inuyasha**

* * *

Inuyasha felt the bus come to a stop, he opened his eyes to see the big school building and people waiting for their arrival "Inuyasha get up man we're home" Miroku jumped over the still groggy hanyou and raced outside, he ran straight for Sango who was talking to Kuranosuke.

"So Sango do you want to come with me to the party tonight?" Sango blushed "Hm yeah" Kuranosuke grinned "cool I'll pick you up and we can go together" Sango peered up at the slightly taller guy "I'd love to" Kuranosuke bent down and kissed her on the cheek "I'll see you to night then" She smiled brightly "Definitely" Sango giggled before waving as Kuranosuke walked back into the school.

Miroku ran up to Sango not seeing that Kuranosuke kissed her.

Miroku smiled down at her "hey Sango" She spun around to look at him "H-hey H-Houshi Sama" Sango choked slightly, Miroku grinned at the younger girl "hey there's a victory party tonight I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Sango stuttered slightly taken aback by his offer "Sorry Houshi but I'm kind of dating Kuranosuke" it was then Miroku's turn to be taken aback "Oh ok um well I still hope to see you tonight right?" Sango bowed her head she wanted to cry "yeah of course wouldn't miss it" Miroku scratched his head "great I'll see you there then" He sighed heavily what was he thinking that she would stay single he was stupid, he hoisted his bag over his shoulder and slumped to his car.

Sango sighed and walked away from him she didn't want to look at his depressed face she felt like crying, a part of her wanted to fling her arms around his neck and hug him, the other half wanted to crumbled right in front of him and tell him that she made the biggest mistake, but to bad she was to stubborn to loose her pride.

* * *

Inuyasha set his bags down at the front door, the house was silent but he could smell Kagome was home. The scent wafted through the house, he really missed that smell while he was away. Kagome was in her room obviously listening to music and doing home work, Inuyasha knocked on the door.

"Come in" Kagome was lying on her bed studying, she looked up at Inuyasha "your back" Inuyasha shrugged "yeah we won the finals" Kagome nodded they're conversation was awkward "Hey I brought you your night clothes" Kagomes head snapped around and Inuyasha could see he had her un-dividing attention.

"You actually got me something?" Inuyasha nodded and handed her a small bag, Kagome slowly went to take the bag "Oi just have a look it's not gunna bite" Inuyasha shoved the bag into her hands "oh it might have some of my stuff in there so just ignore them"

Kagome looked inside the bag there were two outfits, one was deep red the other baby pink she lunged for the baby pink P.j's "I love them there gorgeous Inuyasha" Inuyasha grinned, happy _**'she liked it'**_ "what about the other one?"

Kagome frowned at him confusingly "you only owed me one pair" Inuyasha rolled his eyes sarcastically "just have a look wench" Kagome looked in the bag and saw them her eyes widening "they're beautiful why did you get it?" Inuyasha shrugged embarrassed "it looked cool and Miroku made me get them" Kagome traced around the top of the lacy silk red top "it's gorgeous"

Inuyasha smiled brightly "yeah I know, I know" Kagome looked up at him "thank you I really love them" Inuyasha grinned again "what ever wench a promise is a promise" suddenly Inuyasha felt something compact against his chest knocking him onto the ground catching him off guard "no Baka I mean it thank you" Her arms were still wrapped around his neck her hair curtaining around his head, her face was lit up and she was smiling "you're the best Inuyasha"

Kagomes face inched closer to his, before she knew what she was doing Kagome kissed him lightly on the lips, she looked down to see a shocked hanyou, scared she pulled away "huh sorry about that I think I'm overly excited" Inuyasha nodded dumbly "yeah Ok" Kagome lifted herself off him "thanks Inu" Inuyasha blushed a deep red matching the clothes "yeah I know" Kagome giggled wondering why Inuyasha could only manage three word sentences "we should get ready the party's at Miroku's don't forget" Inuyasha snapped out of his daze "oh yeah I forgot, meet you down stairs in 10 ok" Kagome nodded "sure thing"

Kagome smiled at her new pair of night wear she couldn't believe Inuyasha had actually got her them, she picked up the plastic bag and went to throw it at her bin, when it still felt slightly heavy, she opened it and looked inside, down the bottom was a small necklace it blazed like fire.

Kagome reached in and grabbed it, she was stunned the stone was the color of blood red blazing brilliantly, while rose vines twisted around it making it look as if they were the only things holding the stone in place. Kagome sat in her room she didn't know what it was but she was drawn to its beauty slowly the small ball began to glow white light the colour or blood red was slowly turning pink.

* * *

Inuyasha waited for Kagome she had to be finished by now, he knocked on the door, no answer he knocked again, still no answer he opened it ajar to see Kagome sitting on the ground holding something in her hands he walked in "Oi you need to get ready"

Kagome didn't move, Inuyasha stood behind her "come on Kagome stop being stupid" Kagome didn't flinch, Inuyasha looked at what was clutched tightly in her small hand, it was the jewel but it was blazing brightly , Inuyasha snatched it away from Kagome "what the hell" Kagome spun around facing Inuyasha "get rid of it now" Inuyasha frowned "it's just a piece of jewelry form an old shop in Tokyo" Kagome gripped his shirt "get rid of it now" her eyes were big and afraid, she was holding back tears.

Inuyasha ripped her hands off his shirt "ok I will just tell me what happened?" Kagome didn't move her voice shaky "I saw something" Inuyasha nodded understandingly "what did you see?" Kagome stared unblinking at him like she had no emotion like she was hollow "I saw them" Inuyasha frowned agitated that she wouldn't tell him already "what happened Kagome?" Kagome was like a rag doll as he shook her, her head jolting back and forth "I saw a death" she chocked the tears now streaming down her lifeless face.

Inuyasha panicked "what happened I want to know" Kagome didn't answer she didn't want to answer, she realized what the jewel was and she didn't want it near her, it was a sacred jewel not a jewel for the faint of heart, this jewel uncovered your destiny but it could not be put in the hands of someone unworthy of that jewel, and Kagomes opinion was she wasn't meant for the jewel or at least she wasn't strong enough for it. Someone else was meant to be protecting it and she just uncovered the worst kind of secret ever.

* * *

**HEY INU'S BACK!!!!!!!!! Ok I couldn't figure out what to do while they were apart it wasn't the same that's why I didn't post up on Thursday it just wasn't right with out both of them together I hope this was a good chap and I will post up tomorrow K.K**

**_Nesian Rin!_**


	11. Drunking mistakes and words that slip

**Disclaimer: I disown Inuyasha **

* * *

Inuyasha stood into the middle of the crowd; Miroku's party was wild people jumping off the roof into the pool, having beer contests. But Miroku looked just as depressed as he did. He was sitting next to the punch bowl taking drink after drink, Inuyasha new it had alcohol in it so Miroku seemed to want to be drunk.

He shuffled around the backyard by himself he was thinking of what Kagome had said to him earlier, she hadn't come to the party, so he went by himself.

'_**What did she mean about death? The jewel glowed it's a god damn destiny jewel! Not some prophet or stupid crystal ball, But she is definitely not meant to be my match she's meant to be my enemy… **__Keep your friends close but your enemies closer__** eh, and why did she tell me to throw it away? I paid for the goddamn thing! Stupid wench and her silly paranoia' **_

Inuyasha sighed to himself this was to frustrating for him to understand.

* * *

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror she had a shower and was now standing in her room with her new P.J's on, sinking to the ground she looked at her burned hands "why am I cursed with such bad luck" she huffed before standing up and walking to her bed "maybe this is a dream and I'm just sleeping through this" Kagome curled up and closed her eyes "I wont be hurt, he cant make me" she whispered in the air before falling into a deep blank sleep.

* * *

Miroku sluggishly walked over to Sango his clothes smelled of strong spirits and he was drunk to the point of passing out.

Miroku stopped close to Sango and pointed to her "take dis feeeeeeeeling awaya I cdont wants it" Sango grabbed him by the shirt ignoring the stench of them "Miroku your pissed" Miroku slapped her hands away and screwed his face up "why the hell would you care anyway ewww cooties"

Miroku swayed from side to side stumbling around the place "What's wrong with you?" Sango glared at him "why are you acting like this"

She backed away from him hurt by the way he pushed her "I need to get laid is what's wrong" Miroku pushed past Sango and grabbed up a near by girl who giggled "Don't worry Sango go back to your boyfriend" Miroku grabbed the girl up and smashed his lips against her's "I got mine" he then walked into his house leaving a heart broken and shocked Sango.

Sango let her tears fall as she watched him leave her; she sucked in a deep breath when someone grabbed her shoulder "Sango?" Inuyasha looked down at the younger girl sadly "I'll take you to my place you can sleep over" Sango held back her tears biting her lip "I want to see Kagome"

Inuyasha smiled down at her, he didn't know how close Kagome was to Sango, it made him smile to know that when ever one of them was down they would run to each other for comfort.

Inuyasha drove Sango to his place, she silently cried to herself in the car how could the jerk do that infront of everyone it was humiliating. As soon as he opened the front door she raced up the stairs toward Kagomes room she crawled into the bed and lay down next to her best friend who unconsciously pulled her into a hug, Sango burst into tears returning the hug to her sleeping friend, Inuyasha watched from the door way as Sango's sobbing faded and her heart rate slowed, she was finally in a restless sleep.

* * *

Miroku walked into his kitchen the anonymous girl still had her arm slung around his shoulder. His head was pounding and he felt like crap, lazily looking around he spotted Kuranosuke chatting to some other guys, walking sluggishly up towards him Miroku started yelling "ARSEHOLE HOW MANY MORE HUH? WASN'T KOHARU GOOD ENOUGH, YOU TOOK HER TO NE YOU STOLE HER AWAY AND NOW ANOTHER! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT WITH ME MAN? KOHARU DIDN'T MAKE IT UP TO YOUR STANDARS OR DID YOU GET ANOTHER GIRL PREGNANT, NO MAYBE SHE GOT PREGNANT AND YOU DUMPED HER! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO AIKO TO AND YUKI???? CANT YOU LEAVE ME BE TAKE THEM, TAKE THEM ALL I'M BETTER AS A PLAYER, MORE THAN ONE GIRL WORKS FOR ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Miroku threw his beer can towards Kuranosuke and grabbed him up by the shirt "if you dare get her pregnant or harm her I swear on my mother's grave I will find you and slaughter you till your blood runs dry" spitting in Kuranosuke's face Miroku turned around and stormed out of his house.

Kuranosuke looked at the guys he was previously talking to one of them shook his head and walked away, the other looked at him in disgust "man that's low" taking a swing of his drink he departed in the same direction as the dude before him.

* * *

Kagome woke the next morning to find Sango snuggled under the blankets next to her; she frowned when a deep voice answered her unspoken question "I brought her home with me last night" Kagome nodded silently before replying "was the party alright?" Inuyasha shrugged "Miroku got drunk and upset Sango so I took her home she really wanted to see you"

Kagome smiled sadly "thanks Inuyasha" Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders " No problem any time" he smiled and went to leave, when Kagome spoke "I'm sorry about last night I didn't mean to find the jewel"

Inuyasha turned to look at her "it doesn't matter but what I want to know is what you saw" Kagome turned her head away from him "I-I cant tell you" Inuyasha frowned his amber eyes not leaving her face "listen I know me and you don't get along, but that jewel did glow and unless you tell me something, how the hell am I meant to know how to fix what went wrong!"

Kagomes brows connected when she frowned "listen Inuyasha it's not that I don't want you to know its, I-I don't want to hurt anyone" she bowed her head "I'm ashamed of what I am, so how can I tell you"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "your so dramatic like your in some stupid story, no one acts like this in reality, they don't do what you do, you're an idiot what ever you saw last night scared the shit out of you and you wont tell a soul about it huh. I never thought I would say this but my brother was right about you Higurashi, you're all idiotic and stupid"

With that Inuyasha turned on his heel and stormed away "If you don't tell me what you saw I'll find out myself" Inuyasha dug into his pocket and looked at the small necklace "I'll find out what happened"…

Kagome sighed depressingly, her shoulders sagged _**'Inuyasha if you knew what happened I'd be in more trouble than I already am' **_

"I hate your stupid mood swings, nice one minute arsehole the next" Kagome knew Inuyasha would have heard what she had said and wanted to leave it at that.

* * *

That day was depressing Kagome and Sango had ended up at a café shop outside of town away from the loudness and cruelty "Kagome what was the conversation you had with Inuyasha this morning I was awake"

Kagome fake smiled "oh just a little spat about something that happened at home, you know us two" Sango shrugged "well I'll wait till your ready to tell me the truth" Kagome smiled gratefully at Sango that's why she loved her, Sango understood and would wait till Kagome was ready she never pushed her "Thanks Sango I promise I will" Sango nodded at her.

The two girls sat in silence before Sango broke the awkwardness "I'm over him" Kagome looked up from her cappuccino "Are you alright about it?" Sango let out a big breath "I think dating Kuranosuke will be great, and I'm starting fresh I mean, I could never match up to Miroku and he would never match up to me, I think we just don't have the capacity to be a couple either, it was just my fantasies running loose "

Sango had a genuine smile on her face "I think us two should have a new start" she lifted her cup in the air "to a new start" Kagome grinned "to a new start and no more bad luck" Sango smiled "Definitely no more bad luck!" the girls laughed as they started talking about school and things that didn't mean much, just like they used to.

_Little did they know they're bad luck was just beginning…_

* * *

**Hello sorry its real short I did promise to post up on Saturday but I couldn't due to more problems! I'm not going to make it clear yet what Kagome saw because I'm going to make you all wait! And Inuyasha turning Youkai ties into this as well so there's a small hint… Ok I hope you enjoyed reading my fic and sorry but you all have to wait till I post up next:) **

**Happy reading.**

_**Nesian Rin!**_


	12. back to normal or so it seems

**Disclaimer: I disown Inuyasha **

**To all the people that sent Reviews thank you! Some of them made me either smile or laugh! So with no further ado here's the next chap. **

* * *

**Back to normal or so it seems:**

Kagome raced down the stairs and out the front door still throwing her shoes on she didn't want to be late again for the third time that week.

She ran down the street her bag slung over her shoulder, panting as she ran up to the front doors of the school, racing down the hall and into her classroom to find an annoying note was on the door_** 'All junior high students to the stadium' **_Kagome huffed as she blew her bangs out of her face, she turned and ran for the Basketball stadium. When she burst through the doors she was greeted with more than 100 pairs of eyes staring at her, she straighten her uniform which was all over the place due to her running and began to walk toward the benches.

A voice yelled at her in front of the all the students "HIGURASHI! LATE AGAIN WOULD YOU SO KINDLY EXPLAIN YOURSELF?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at Mr. Drew "I'm late because I'm late" she said huffly the teacher glared at her his eye twitching "Are you back mouthing me young lady"

Kagomes face turned a darker red "listen baldy at least I'm at school deal with it or shut up!" Kagome had her fists by her side and she was challenging him "DETENION HIGURASHI!"

Kagome threw her hands up in the air and stomped to where she spotted Sango, "You seriously need to get laid" the students erupted with laughter "SILENCE! NOW" the whole stadium snickered at the teacher and ignored him "SILENCE OR DETENTION FOR EVERYONE!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, everyone soon stopped laughing and now and then as she got closer to Sango she would get an encouraging praise or a pat on the shoulder "good one Higurashi" a boy smiled and winked at her before turning his attention to the teacher who was fuming.

Sango smirked "way to go Kagome what did you eat this morning?" Kagome smiled awkwardly "actually I didn't eat, I'm starving"

"NOW BRATS! SINCE FIRST TERM IS NEARLY OVER, I WOULD LIKE TO INFORM YOU THAT YOU WILL BE BUDDYING WITH EACH OTHER FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR."

The stadium either sighed depressingly or had excited out bursts from the students "NOW THIS MEANS JUNIORS WILL BE PAIRED WITH SENIORS!" Kagome groaned her life was getting crappier by the moment "AND GUESS WHAT SENIORS YOU HAVE THOSE BRATS FOR THE REMAINDER OF THE YEAR IN EVERY CLASS" there were loud groans in the crowd as seniors slumped their shoulders "NOW I WILL CALL OUT NAMES AND THEIR PARTNERS OK SO SHUT UP"

Kagome sat on the bench for hours it seemed watching people leave with their partners. Kagome sighed as she looked at her best friend it seemed god had turned his back on them the day they pledged at the café to start new, everything from then on just got worse.

Kagomes face dropped when she saw Miroku walk up to Sango **#SMACK#** "JERK KEEP AWAY FROM ME I HATE YOU!" Kagome gave a sympathetic look, while Sango screamed her way of the stadium "WHY HAS GOD FORSAKEN ME GOD DAMNIT!" Kagome heaved a big sigh she wasn't in the best moods at that moment so her partner better watch out.

She stood there and watched as her friends walked out with their partners giving her good luck glances, the only good thing that came out of this was when she saw Ayame give her thumbs up smiling as Kouga dragged her out of the stadium agitated, Kagome waved and gave her the peace sign giggling to herself.

After what felt like two hours the teacher walked up to her "now Higurashi we didn't set you up with a partner so you have three choices" Kagome pulled her bag up onto her shoulder "who?" she asked bored, the teacher snarled at her tartly attitude "over here" he lead her to three boys sitting bored as hell as well.

One was handsome he had fiery fox red hair he seemed alright; the other two were Inuyasha and Hojo. Kagome let out a sort of mocking laugh "riiiight why in hell did I get stuck with this pick" she looked at the fiery red haired boy "sorry I was referring to the two stooges over here" she pointed to Inuyasha and Hojo with her thumb.

The guy smiled "apology accepted" she smiled back "did you have a specific pick for a partner?" the guy blushed slightly "um actually do you know someone by the name of Ayumi?" Kagome beamed "yeah she's my friend"

Kagome clapped her hands smiling, the guy looked at her sudden hyperactive mood and grinned "well I was wondering if her um her cousin was in your grade" Kagome put her finger to her chin and thought "do you mean Satsuki?" the boy's eyes lit up "yeah Satsuki" Kagome crossed her arms over her chest "sure Satsuki is in my class but she's away as well she should be back at school tomorrow, I'll tell the teachers to pair you with her"

Kagome went to walk away when she spun around slightly embarrassed "um I didn't get your name what was it?" she smiled her cheeks going red, the boy smiled back "oh I'm Fox Shippo" he held out his hand to her, Kagome smiled warmly shaking his hand "Higurashi Kagome" she turned and started talking to a teacher, glancing now and then in the direction of the guys.

After what seemed like ages she came back and smiled "they changed her partner who's also away for you is that alright?" Shippo smiled gratefully "thanks a lot Higurashi" he gave her a quick unexpected hug before waving and dashing out the door.

Kagome then turned her attention to the two remaining stooges "God really must hate me right now huh" she shook her head and looked at the two "I guess Hojo I'm stuck with you" Inuyasha glared at her "what's wrong with me?" Kagome rolled her eyes "I see you to much, at home where your annoying me non-stop, at school and I'm just plain sick of you" she didn't yell, or loose her temper.

She was so calm in fact that Inuyasha thought she could have beaten Sesshoumaru "Well who would I be paired up with then?"

The teacher looked at him a bit of sadness in his voice "I'm Sorry Takahashi but if Kagome chose Hojo you're stuck with… Yuri" Inuyasha looked to the other side of the hall to see a crazed girl looking at him obsessively "NO WAY IN HELL! YOUR MINE"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and shoved her into his chest, his eyes twitching at the boy crazed girl who was waving franticly at them, her eyes were big and bulgy and watching his every move reminding him of a vulture.

Kagome on the other hand was suffocating in his chest as he was holding onto her like a scared little boy hugging his teddy bear "I-munasha waot da hewl"

Kagomes voice was muffled in his chest "Listen Kagome I know we cant stand each other but I swear if you leave me with that thing I will seriously never forgive you till I die and after that I'll haunt and most probably kill you after I'm dead" he was stroking her hair un- consciously, he looked down to see Kagomes body slowly becoming weak "oh shit"

He pulled her away to see she was barely conscious "Kagome" Inuyasha shook her violently "don't you dare leave me, with that thing" Inuyasha pointed in the direction of Yuri and let go of Kagome.

Kagome could hear his pleas but was blacking out from the lost of oxygen, she collapsed to the ground closing her eyes before everything went black.

Kagome woke up to see four people surrounding her. Inuyasha was talking to the other person "Oi she has to wake up, I'm not being partners with that thing" then another voice spoke up "Inuyasha you called me a thing, oh my god, I so have to tell Eri" then there was another voice "shut up she's waking up"

Kagome grabbed her head and rubbed it as she groaned "what happened?" Inuyasha looked down at her "you blacked out about five minutes ago" Kagome shook her head "bah I'm so not in Gods good books am I"

The group looked at her as if she was insane, then Hojo piped up "I'm her partner" he grabbed her arm and grinned "hey Higurashi"

Kagome looked at him as if he was a monster "wah" then Inuyasha butted in "oh no you don't, even though we're fighting at the moment you are so not taken her she's mine"

After about 15 minutes of the two guys fighting Kagome screamed "CUT IT OUT NOW!" the two snapped their heads to look at her "you picked me didn't you Higurashi"

Hojo smiled happily "huh um" "Kagome you owe me" Inuyasha butted in again glaring at her.

Kagome frowned "Listen maybe um if we pull straws" Kagome looked at the group in front of her hoping it would stop the bickering "yeah but who's got the straws?" Kagome bit her bottom lip "what about pencils that could work"

Suddenly Inuyasha had pencils in his hand "Hojo pick one if it's longer than mine I win and vice versa" Hojo beamed at Kagome "ok" he grabbed a pencil that looked like an average sized one.

Kagome grabbed the pencils off Inuyasha and made him pick, he managed to get a really short one "great I win lets go" Kagome slumped her shoulders "great now I'm stuck with Lord jack arse and his army of dip shits" Inuyasha glared at her "get over it wench" Kagome didn't have the heart to argue with him so she just brushed it off "yeah ok Inuyasha" was her small reply.

Kagome started heading toward her second lesson when he grabbed her arm "where do you think your going?" Kagome frowned "next lesson" Inuyasha rolled his eyes "no you don't have any more lessons you come to mine from now on, except for selective class and role class"

Kagome huffed she was agitated, she was forsaken by god, her bangs covered her face and she slumped her shoulders her bag fell to the floor and she pouted "So what do you have now?" Inuyasha grinned at her depressed state "Spare"

Kagome rolled her eyes "whatever" she dragged her feet following him to a senior classroom "KAGOME!" Ayame and Sango knocked her to the ground, Sango was relieved to see her "Oh my god Yuri told us what happened to you"

Kagome frowned "but I just come-" Sango waved her hand in Kagomes face "she rang to tell Eri that ego over here called her a thing"

Kagome cracked her first smile since Shippo "god that girl is boy crazed" Sango nodded "More bad news though" Kagome let out another sigh "what?" Sango tilted her head to the side "you have an army of angry girls after you"

Kagome threw her arms up in the air "JEEZ DO YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH! WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG TO DESERVE ALL THIS" Kagome looked up at the ceiling she wasn't expecting an answer but she got one _'The jewel'_

She huffed and looked at everyone who seemed to think she had gone totally insane "god and now I'm loosing my freaking mind" huffing before storming out the class room toward the front of the school.

* * *

She sat down under a near by tree and mumbled to herself "stupid bad luck stupid Inuyasha, stupid jewel and it's freaking stupid ness and stupid, stupid secret" She crossed her arms over her chest, tears were forming in her eyes, she felt alone and depressed with no one to turn to. She hadn't talked to her mother in ages because she was always working and didn't have time to chat. Kagome took a deep breath "_I wish I didn't exist_"

'_**What would happen if I told Izz? Does she already know? Would she hate me? I haven't the heart to tell the truth, I think Inuyasha was right when he said all Higurashi are idiotic and stupid'**_

A small tear fell from her face '_**from**__**sweet heart to most wanted bitch how could all this just go wrong for me**_**'** Kagome wiped her face with the back of her hand "god I'm useless" she sighed "better get back inside before I turn into dead meat"

Kagome made her way back into the school building when something caught her eye "Listen Inuyasha, I made up my mind I'll stay faithful only to you" Kikyo pressed her body up against Inuyasha's "let's just start over just me and you" Inuyasha looked down at her "I don't love you, we were just using each other Kikyo"

Inuyasha pulled her off him "I told you I didn't want you, and I know you don't want me" Kikyo raked her fingers through her long straight hair, frustration and confusion plastered on her face "but I really want it to work Inuyasha I thought if I was a better person, maybe I would get some where" Inuyasha smiled down at her "you know I'll always love you and when you need a friend I'll be there for you. Always Kik" Inuyasha hugged Kikyo to him tightly "you'll always be my friend no matter what" Kikyo leaned into him "thank you Inuyasha"

Kagome looked at the ground and sighed again, walking down the hall she ended up at her locker, Opening it she started pulling out her art things she wasn't in the mood to work so she was going to skip the first two blocks of class and sit outside and draw.

Shoving everything into her bag she closed it and began heading back toward her previous destination, she was halfway down the hall when an angry voice yelled after her "HEY WENCH" Kagome didn't stop but kept on walking toward the door "HELLO I WAS TALKIN TO YOU!" Inuyasha ran up to Kagome, she seemed to have tuned out and wasn't looking at him "Oi I was talking to you"

Inuyasha yanked her shoulder back so she was looking at him. Kagome cast her eyes down so he couldn't see them "I was looking everywhere for you, where the hell where you?" Kagome shrugged "around I guess" Inuyasha shook his head "I think we should skip next block, you look like shit"

Kagome rolled her eyes grudgingly "what ever" Inuyasha looked at the depressed girl "get in my car then" Kagome turned and started walking ahead of him toward his bomb of a car.

Reaching his red bomb Kagome stood at the passenger's door "Get in" Kagome obeyed and jumped in, pulling the seatbelt across her chest and sitting back into the seat.

Inuyasha turned to look at her "What's your problem?" Kagome shrugged her shoulders "Aren't you gunna drive?" Inuyasha shook his head "not until you stop acting like a bloody sulky bitch!" He expected to get a reaction from his insult but Kagome just shrugged her shoulders "at least I'm not disagreeing with you"

Inuyasha looked at her horrified "what has gotten into you all! Miroku's acting all jumpy and sulky, Sango's three times worst with her violent fazes and you cant even strike up the effort to insult me, or anyone else" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and sighed "I'm hungry lets go already" Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was seeing the fiery, hot headed Kagome was accepting all his insults like they were everyday things she wasn't arguing with him and she seemed detached.

"Are you acting like this because of what I said the other day?" Inuyasha leaned closer to her and sighed "I was angry that you wouldn't tell me what was wrong" Kagome looked up and tilted her head in her cute way "why would you worry anyway Takahashi?"

Inuyasha looked away "I don't I was just concerned because the jewel was meant for someone else and it glowed for you" Kagome nodded in understanding "You thought it was a destiny jewel, but it's not grandpa told me a lot about destiny jewels and that wasn't one" Inuyasha looked at Kagome, but she was looking ahead "drop this conversation Inuyasha and drive"

Inuyasha glanced at her one last time '**maybe m-maybe I am destined for you though, all these pairings are just too coincidental'**

Kagome's mind was totally the opposite **'you don't know what your messing with Inuyasha don't think I was destined for you it'll only make matters worse more for me then you' **

* * *

_**Ok people how was this chap hope you enjoyed it and happy reading your reviews are appreciated**_

**_Luff _**

_**Nesian Rin**_


	13. I hurt you cause you hurt me!

**Disclaimer: I disown Inuyasha**

**hope you,like this next chap...**

* * *

Two weeks of silent torment makes a problem ten times worse. It had been two weeks since the drunken outburst and Miroku didn't know what to do. He sat with her every day, he was partnered with her in sports but she still wouldn't talk to him let alone look at him. He sighed loudly and held his head up with his right hand. If only she would look at him and smile, his face screwed up with disgust Kuranosuke made him sick to his stomach how could Sango even dream of dating the guy.

Then Miroku remembered his drunken outburst and groaned "Why am I always getting myself into shit" he accidentally said out loud the whole class turned to stare at him.

The teacher lowered her reading glasses to glare at him sternly "Miroku you may be the hot shot of the school but in my class you are as average as any other which means no swearing" Miroku shook his and groaned the teacher was waiting for one of his many charming comebacks, but when Miroku grunted and planted his head on his desk she was slightly taken aback.

"Are you sick Mr. Houshi?" Miroku shoved the English textbook over his head and whimpered "shut up" the teacher's eyes widened with shock "Miroku never have I heard you insult a teacher, I'm disappointed so please leave this classroom this instant"

Miroku stood up grudgingly, sulky and disheartened "I hate life" he groaned and left the room, as soon as the door shut behind him every girl with in the classroom turned to glare at Sango menacingly even the teacher's lips were pursed together and she didn't seem very happy at the poor girl "On with the lesson" she spoke before turning back to the white board.

* * *

Kagome dashed to the other side of the field the ball was being dribbled by Yumi "Yumi over here" she yelled waving her arms around the place.

Yumi kicked the ball to Kagome, she caught it between her feet and raced up to their goal dodging the opposite team she was about four meters away when a hard shoulder knocked her in the chest. Kagome tried to ignore the winded feeling and snatch the ball back but it was no use Inuyasha had hit her one to hard this time, coughing and trying to breath Kagome scowled "Arsehole" she wrenched out.

Getting over her painful chest ache she raced down the field after him, grabbing hold of his shirt she really didn't care if it was against the rules. She pulled it hard towards her and kicked the soccer ball up in the air, Eri was just in front of the two and had possession of the ball, Kagome let go of Inuyasha's shirt and raced after Eri with full speed, Eri passed it to Kagome and went wide. Kagome kicked it in between people's legs and headed back up to her teams goal.

She passed it to Yuka who shot it into the net, coming to a slow jog Kagome took a deep breath, her teammates slapped her on the shoulder "Good work Higurashi" Kagome nodded her head at their comments but her face was contorted showing a lot of pain, holding onto her sides she bent forward and tried to breath properly "Higurashi off the field, Hojo your turn" The coach yelled at the side lines, Kagome began making her way to him when an arm shot out and made her turn around painfully.

"hey that hurt" she cried out angrily, Inuyasha ignored her, but instead stood there glaring "What the fuck do you call that Higurashi" Kagome ripped her arm out of his reach and silently made her way back to the benches "I call it Inuyasha beating Kagome up during contact sports is what" she whispered to herself.

* * *

Miroku walked down the halls of the school his mind on other more important things, getting to his locker he found that it was being occupied and to his surprise by the one person he thought would never talk to him.

Sango had her books in her arms and her eyes were focused on the floor in a thinking manner, coughing lightly he tried to get her attention "ahem" Sango lifted her head to acknowledge his presents.

Not moving from his locker Miroku spoke first "Um your leaning on my locker" he mumbled softly, Sango looked up at him and moved, opening it up he began pulling out his martial arts uniform.

"So what are you doing standing here for?" he asked with out looking at her, Sango shrugged her shoulders "I dunno"

Miroku shut his locker door and looked at her "Listen Sango I didn't mean anything that night I was kinda drunk and shitty that you were dating that faggot"

Sango gave out a big sigh "yeah well that faggot happens to really like me and dating him isn't any of your business, I made my choice it's not like you like me anyway"

Miroku dragged his fingers through his hair "you just got jealous because someone else was smart enough to ask me out first, its just one big game to you. If he didn't ask me out you would never have gotten like this"

Miroku raised his eye brows "And how the hell do you know that?" Sango looked directly into his eyes and replied "Because you would have never done what you done, anyway I like Kuranosuke. He treats me with respect" Miroku scoffed and lifted his bag onto his shoulder, turning his back to Sango he spoke over his shoulder "Not for long"

* * *

Kagome took a swing of her water, the game was going badly her team wasn't doing as well as it was before Kagomes thoughts matched the look of her mocking face** '**_**Who the hell said Hojo was any good at soccer and how the hell did he manage to get on the soccer team!'**_

Eri let out an angry scream "HOJO YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Hojo had just kicked the ball to the wrong team member yet again and he looked like a fool. Kagome sighed and stood up "Coach I think I need to swap with Hojo"

The coach was standing there scratching his head and looking utterly confused "but he's my best player" Kagome snorted in an un-lady like manner "yeah maybe versing first graders yes"

The coach waved his hand at her "yes you may Higurashi, just don't get to aggressive this time" Kagome nodded her head and headed out into the field again.

The ball was kicked back into the field from the side lines Kagome was defending Yuri, the game was going fine until Kagome ran directly for Inuyasha, the ball was kicked to her and she didn't see the 6"5 wall in front of her, Inuyasha kicked the ball from under her and nipped her legs making her fall flat on her back side.

Screwing up her face for the hundredth time that day Kagome let out a frustrated scream "INUYASHA YOU PIG" scrambling up she charged for his figure, he was seconds from shooting the ball into his goal when Kagome tackled him to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU MORON" Sitting on his back she pulled his hair yanking it backwards.

"STOP TRYING TO KILL ME WHATS WRONG WITH YOU" Inuyasha growled and yelped at the painful ache of his scalp, the vicious girl sitting on his back weighing nothing but a feather but causing more pain then 100 men being massacred.

Inuyasha easily turned around and now had the girl sitting square on his stomach, some how she had evaded tumbling off when he turned himself around.

"YOU AGGROGANT PIG! BIG HEADED! EGOTISTICAL MORON" she yelled hitting his chest with her fisted hands "Why can't you leave me alone, I'm sick of you!" by that time Kagome's big brown eyes were spilling out big fat tears and her face was red with rage.

"BITCH GET OFF ME!" He yelled back angrily, Kagome glared through her teary eyes.

"NO MUTT I'M SO SICK OF YOU WHY ARE YOU BEING SUCH A JERK TO ME!"

Getting completely shitty Inuyasha, grabbed her wrists and glared up at the tantrum throwing girl, "What the fuck are you on about brat?"

Kagome glared at him "you are what I'm on about, for weeks now you've been a total jack arse WHY?" she yelled angrily.

Inuyasha's face didn't waver "well you haven't been exactly easy to live with either you, stupid girl"

Kagome took a swing at his head and hit him, Inuyasha growled out "STOP HITTING ME YOU BARBARIC ANIMAL"

Kagome ripped her wrists away from his grip "ARH YOUR IMPOSSIBLE" Kagome threw another unsuccessful punch at the stronger boy.

"Hey watch it wench stop hitting me!" he growled out Kagome scoffed at his attempt to get away from her wrath, no way was she backing down now she had, had enough.

* * *

Sango stood in the empty hall, the echoing of Miroku's feet were heard walking down the hall, but his words were what was on her mind. Closing her open mouth she looked the opposite direction of the hall and then to where Miroku had departed. A sudden feeling of loneliness and abandonment weighed on her chest; looking around herself once again Sango tightened her grip around her books and headed for her locker.

Miroku dragged his hands down over his face and sighed that wasn't what he wanted his apology to sound like and he had always had a way with words. But his stupid emotions had gotten in the way and this time he knew it wasn't even worth trying to fix.

Miroku was sick of feeling depressed and upset "She's just a girl like any other" he said out loud to himself "I can always find another Sango" he convinced himself, shaking his head he smiled "There's always a girl for me" feeling a lot better about his temporary sway, he opened the doors to the Martial arts training room, no one was in there and that suited him fine, all he needed was to cool off and let his thoughts rest, sometimes all thinkers need a rest.

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore, Kagome had been trying to murder him for the past 5 minutes and the teacher wasn't doing anything, because the useless human fatso had walked back to wards the school with a mournful look on his face _**'Stupid Hojo'**_ he thought to himself, he tried talking countless times but was unsuccessful with Kagome who was ignoring him completely.

* * *

"Do you think Inuyasha will survive that?" Eri asked Yuri who was watching the girl beat Inuyasha up angrily "Nah look at him, she's so gonna pulverize him"

Eri nodded her head slowly "yeah I guess" looking at her friend she smiled "you wanna leave P.E early?" Yuri smiled and nodded her head "yeah better than standing here watching a hot guy getting abused by his girlfriend"

Eri rolled her eyes "I totally agree with you, anyway half the class took off as soon as they saw Kagome's fists flying, Couple problems should never be public. Their so lucky all of us are respectful enough to give them space"

Yuri nodded her head "I hope she dumps him, and then I can have my go" Eri slapped her arm "Hey I've known Kagome since we were in grade 3 don't you even think about it"

Yuri rolled her eyes "what do you call what you do?" Eri smiled "I fill in the emptiness in their lives is what I do, you steal what's not on the market"

Both girls picked up their belongings "it's just the same Eri"

Eri scoffed "yeah right Yuri, you steal I help, there's so a difference"

Both girls glared at each other and kept bickering all the way back across the huge field towards the school, which was an extra football field away.

* * *

"Listen I want to talk Ok" Kagome threw another punch at him "SHUT UP ARSE HOLE" she screamed with more rage then what she had started off with.

Inuyasha was actually afraid of her rage escalating, the more she punched the more vicious she got. Grabbing her arms Inuyasha lifted his leg over her and flipped them over so that he was dominant in their one sided conversation.

Straddling her waist he let go of her arms and bent forward so he looked more intimidating, the weight of him on her lower body reducing her mobility. Growling angrily it was his turn to talk.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he spat out "god you're more impossible then I am, you wont talk to anyone and I'm starting to think you're fucked in the head!"

Kagome thrashed underneath him and scoffed "Well I guess living with you has made me a little loose I have to admit" growling out angrily he was tempted to nip her to make her listen to him.

Inuyasha didn't even know it was coming, suddenly out of no where Kagome's fist contacted with his left cheek, and he was nearly sent sprawling on the ground beside her. To bad for Kagome he recovered quickly, his eyes were watering and he was slightly shocked. Never had Inuyasha felt a girl hit so hard in his life, and without experience, he was impressed deeply with the strength of such a how could he put it **'Little girl' **rubbing his sore cheek he congratulated her.

"Nasty cheap shot wench" Kagome sniggered at him "at least I can say I got something out of it"

Inuyasha stretched his jaw "feh whatever" Kagome's proud expression made him want to slap her.

Bending down lower Inuyasha came to a low harsh husky whisper "Now you listen and you listen good, I realize making a truce with you was a bad decision enemies are enemies for life, but cause any shit like this again and you'll sorely regret it Higurashi"

Kagome's head craned closer to his and she whispered back with just as much venom in her answer "You know hurting me physically wont make up for not hurting me emotionally, so why don't you just go fuck yourself Takahashi"

Inuaysha grinned at her comeback and got slightly closer again his voice barley hearable "you'd like that wouldn't you Kagome" which earned him a solid slap across he face.

"I'd like to see you even try Takahashi, I wouldn't be caught dead doing anything with a mutt like you" that hurt deeper then any insult Inuyasha had ever gotten.

Kagome could suddenly see a sting of pain in those amber eyes, she would never admit it but she felt more guilty then anything at that moment.

"Have a problem with me being a Hanyou do you?" he spat out angrily Kagome looked away from his menacing face "forget it Takahashi" she whispered.

Inuyasha could feel that he was loosing himself; "You know why I hurt you on the field?" his question was cold and blank "Your physical pain is pay back for messing up my emotional" he lifted his head away from her ear and looked at her his face was harsh and Kagome could tell his Youkai was taking over slowly "but if you prefer, I can do both" he whispered hungrily he didnt care that he just wounded his own pride it would be worth it in the end his youkai blood was egging him on making him more lustful then need be.

Kagome's face was pale but no fear showed, Inuyasha looked down at her pink soft lips and leaned forward, his warm breath was tingling her face, his fangs grazing over her lips both their eyes looking into each other's one of lust, one of confused and hidden fear.

No one was there except them, like all reality and people were non-existent. It was just him and Kagome, his hair had come undone from it's tie and curtained around both figures. Inuyasha leaned in gently his head tilted to the side, looking into those chocolate brown eyes his heart beat picked up_**'This is the last time'**_ he thought, closing his eyes he took a breath and…

**To be continued…**

888888888

sorry…. Well to make it more interesting I thought I would leave it at that, will they kiss or not? Will the teacher stop them or will Inuyasha get what he desires?????

So many questions Ne?

* * *

**Well I hope you loved this chappy and stay happy and I luff all my reviews they made me laugh as usual!!!! They are what keep me writing this fic so thank you all for them and thank you to the reviews and people that added this fic as one of their fav's.**

_**Luff**_

_**Nesian Rin!**_


	14. Somethings you can't have

**Disclaimer: I Disown Inuaysha**

**Previously: **

_Kagome's face was pale but no fear showed, Inuyasha looked down at her pink soft lips and leaned forward, his warm breath was tingling her face, his fangs grazing over her lips both their eyes looking into each other's. _

_No one was there except them like all reality and people were non-existent it was just him and Kagome, his hair had come undone from it's tie and curtained around both figures, Inuyasha leaned in gently his head tilted to the side, looking into those chocolate brown eyes his heart beat picked up __**'This is the last time'**__ he thought, closing his eyes he took a breath and…_

**

* * *

**

Miroku kicked the punching bag and returned to his fighting stance once again, sweat dripped from his brow with frustration, moving forward he punched it twice and readied himself for another kick. Kicking it with all his might the bag didn't swing all the way across but moved back to it's original position, standing at ease he pulled the bag to the side, his eyes widened with surprise, a small figure stood in front of him, slightly taller then Sango, but not as curved he thought to himself. Shaking his head a small grin graced his handsome features "Koharu what are you doing here" he asked.

* * *

Inuyasha licked his lips he was still contemplating on what his next move was, peering through his hooded eye lids at a paled Kagome underneath him he groaned, it nearly took over him and he almost lost it. How was it that every time he was around her his Youkai instincts would kick in, but he was more worried about his beads.

For one Inuyasha didn't know if he could hold out much longer with the temporary ones he had strung around his neck, they weren't as strong as the ones given to him by his father at birth, but they would do until he found himself a priestess or monk.

Sitting upright he dragged his fingers through his silver mane and groaned out loud "Arh Fuck" Kagome still nestled between his legs.

Kagome didn't move a muscle as she gazed up at him, "you know I don't have a problem with you being Hanyou Inuyasha I like you the way you are" she whispered "it's just you never seem to pick on anyone but me"

Inuyasha glanced down but didn't move "Arh man this is stupid!"

Kagome frowned before asking "why did you say I hurt you emotionally?" her face was sincere and honest

Inuyasha got off her and stood up dusting himself off "Don't worry about it **brat**, it's just my Youkai blood making a fool outta me, I get like that when I can't control my Youkai or human"

Her face was solemn "So why did you do that to me on the field then?"

Inuyasha let out another frustrated sigh "I don't know ok I'm shitty at you, and your constant hiding, and I'm just sick of always seeing you around and, and Arh"

He yelled and dragged his fingers through his hair "You are more complicated then anything I've ever encountered"

Kagome by this time had stood up and looked down at her feet "well if your so frustrated with me then stay away from me Takahashi, I think that's best, I can clearly see we're sick of each other" after her small confession she looked up at the taller boy "it's better then hurting each other ne. Plus I don't think I can take another rib breaking shove either" She winced while rubbing her sides sorely.

Staring at her he growled out "How the fucks are we meant to accomplish that wench"

Kagome smiled sadly "we will some how" turning around she began making her way towards the school doors, leaving a frustrated and still shitty Inuyasha behind. '**It's for the better'**

Inuyasha glared at her back with all he had, if he could Kagome's back would be on flames at that moment **'It's not that easy wench, I aint going away that fast I'm upset you wont tell me nothin!'**

**

* * *

**

Miroku stood in front of Koharu and smiled "what brings you here Koharu" looking around he couldn't see any one but her.

She smiled up at him "Jr wanted to know where his daddy was and I brought him here" Miroku smiled "how is your son?"

Koharu's face was bright and happy "oh fine he's so gorgeous now, looks so much like his father"

That caught Miroku's attention "I don't know how you can do it" he asked with amazement

Koharu looked confusingly at Miroku "About what Roku?"

Miroku smiled and added "about not having a full time father for your son it must be hard"

Koharu cracked a smile and laughed "what are you talking about?"

Miroku frowned "well I don't know how you can still be on good terms with Kuranosuke even though he's dating other girls you truly have an open heart"

Koharu's face changed to a dark look "what?" she asked sternly

"What's wrong he isn't still your boyfriend is he?" Miroku asked concerned

Koharu looked away and bit her lip mumbling to herself "listen Houshi I have to go, if you see Kuranosuke tell him I dropped by ok"

Miroku nodded his head "I'm sorry if I said something wrong on your part Koharu"

The girl smiled and waved at Miroku "no thank you Miroku I really appreciate it and I've missed seeing you around" turning around the girl picked up a small figure that was sitting on the ground near the door.

As soon as Koharu walked out of the room Sango stepped in her face was expressionless, she walked over to the far side of the room and began setting up her things.

Miroku turned his head to the other side, and looked for something else to do, just his luck Bankotsu walked in "Oi Houshi man Inuyasha's outside attacking my cousin in soccer, you better go out there and help him out man, Kagomes thrashing the bugger senseless"

Miroku grinned at his friend "Arh a couples spat"

Bankotsu lifted his eye brow "I don't think so man, my cousin wouldn't go near him with a ten foot pole in between them, and anyway she's 14 for god sake"

Miroku rolled his eyes "you know I don't get all you senior boys, it doesn't matter how old the girl is, I mean Kagome is only a year and a half younger then Inuyasha what's so bad about that, we were about her age last year"

Bankotsu shrugged his shoulders "Man I don't know it's like an unwritten rule among us, you know the drill on initiation night all the rules are spoken from the mind never written down, that's how we roll"

Picking up his bag Miroku shook his head "But sometimes the girl your looking for is standing right there and your to stupid to grab her, so you'd rather wait a year because she's a junior just so you can follow an unwritten rule, you might just miss out on something really good because another guy had the guts to break the rules"

Bank scratched his chin and nodded "good point but still my cousin may live with my boy Inuyasha but their two different people it would never work anyway"

Nodding his head Miroku headed out the door "But opposites attract do they not" he asked as the door shut behind him.

Sango was listening from her little spot across the room; it was always weird listening to all the boys talking it was different from what girls talked about.

Girls talked about boys and the latest fashion or their whiny problems, but boys their conversations even though leading to pointless subjects like sports still had something meaningful in them, like the one she was listening to at the moment.

They talked about something that actually meant something to them, where as girls had no real meaning behind their whiny words.

Shifting around the place Sango bowed her head towards the ground and sighed thinking about what Miroku was talking about, did seniors really have an unspoken rule never to date a junior? Did they really think it was bad? She was dating Kuranosuke and nothing bad was happening to her. Holding out her arms in a fighting stance she focused her eyes on the wall** 'was that why he never made a move?**' she asked herself sadly **'I fucked up big time Kami' **she thought angrily **'he's never gunna forgive me now!'**

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha slammed his bag against the wall of his room and huffed, he had to walk home because he got pulled up on the road for reckless driving "what a fucking pain in the arse" he snarled angrily as he flopped onto his bed, turning over he rummaged through his mountain of mess for his game control.

Pulling it out of a weeks mess of clothes and school things he turned on his TV and switched on his game, he didn't have his full license which made it worse glaring at the screen he began pounding on the buttons of his Xbox control.

* * *

Kagomes eye twitched irately for about 2 hours straight all she could hear was the loud noise of Inuyasha's game and the pounding and grunts coming from his room, she willed herself not to barge into his room and snatch it off him and that took a lot of will power on her part.

Looking at her watch Kagome was getting ready for her archery training her uniform consisted of a plain white pleated skirt, and a white tank top with red or blue stripes down the side, with the school crest on her left side of her chest.

Today she was wearing the red shirt, shoving her feet into her shoes she stood up and looked at herself in the mirror, shaking her head she grabbed a hair tie and tied her hair up into a high pony tail letting bits of hair fall out to frame her face. Feeling satisfied with her look she grabbed up her bow and headed down the hall.

As she got down the hall Inuyasha came out of his room and looked at her, his eyes blank looking away from her to ignore her he made his way to the bathroom, taking a deep breath she gripped her bow **'Get used to it Kagome he's gunna forget sooner or later and then everything will be ok' **nodding at her thoughts she must have looked like an idiot heading down the stairs she disappeared out the front door.

* * *

**Hey people sorry I made you wait unfortunately Inuyasha never got what he wanted... and um sorry it took me FOREVA but yeah hoped you liked it and enjoy reading till next time…. R&R please again luff tha reviews appreciate the encouragement or threats??? to update. **

_**Luff Very Much**_

_**Nesian Rin:)**_


	15. Inu's reaction to Kags actions

**Disclaimer: I disown Inuyasha**

Hehehe hey people don't sharpen those pitch forks hehehe I didn't mean for you to wait a month…. Whoops… well this isn't one of my best but I just remembered this fanfic, I kinda forgot about all of you cause of my end of year exams there hard so I um kinda didn't have much time…. Please 4 give mwee pwease….

* * *

**Kikyo's wise words and Inuyasha reaction to Kagome's actions**

The Takahashi Household was unbearably quiet, The usual sounds of fighting was hushed and all that could be heard in the house was Kagome's soft music and the sound affects of Inuyasha's disturbing violent video games.

Izayoi put her handbag down at the front door, this was the third night in a row and she was feeling uncomfortable. Going into the kitchen she found the remains of what the two had for dinner. As usual her son had his 5 packets of Ramen and it seemed Kagome had ordered herself pizza which she could not finish.

Sighing Izayoi grabbed a cup from the cupboard and began to boil the water for tea she was really puzzled what could Inuyasha have done this time? He wasn't insulting Kagome and she wasn't yelling back, no both had been unnaturally nice and pleasant for the past couple of days and Izayoi really wanted to know what went wrong.

* * *

Inuyasha got tired of finding a game that wasn't scratched to the seven hells, standing up he stretched and walked out of his room. He could still hear Kagome singing along to her music, shaking his head he growled "I need to think" he said out loud walking down the hall he missed the stairs and headed straight for a certain hidden room, it was his fathers study, the room was miraculously clean and kept in order. Many a time Inuyasha would sometimes hear his mother sitting in the room talking to his father and how much Inuyasha himself was causing trouble in school. But other times he would hear her speak of Kagome, the first time was not that long ago he could still remember it.

**Flash Back**

_Inuyasha glared at Kagome's door she wasn't meant to get him back. She was meant to cower away like she usually did when he caused her embarrassment, pain and plain good old torture! Jezze she was an evil thing and living in his house no less now he missed his aunt Mei more then ever, because now he couldn't get away with anything._

"_Man if I knew she was this much trouble I would have never agreed to have her here damn wench!" He growled he was about to give her a piece of his mind when he heard something coming from his hideout where he usually locked himself away in._

_Walking down the hall he missed the stairs and walked to a hidden room one of which he went to think that's when he heard his mother's voice, he knew she cleaned in there but this time he could hear her speaking, but to whom? Sticking his ear to the door he listened to his mothers words._

"_Inu it's been a while ne? I haven't had time to sit and relax in so long, when was the last time I actually talked to you? You know our sons getting worse you should have seen him the other day, did you know what he was doing to our poor Kagome the unfortunate girl, she was in the shower and Inuyasha decided it would be funny to prank her! HE THREW HIS SPIDER IN THE BATHROOM WITH HER! Silly boy the only good thing is I don't have to go through the trouble of killing the nasty thing myself. You remember Kagome honey? The beautiful girl Mei had the one you named? _

_Oh my she's absolutely gorgeous now, looks so much like Seiji it's not funny. Long raven hair and his chocolate brown eyes, beautiful tanned skin I wish you could see her, actually I wish Inuyasha could see her, I know what your thinking keep my nose out of it and I will. But I just hope you will give them a blessing the way those two fight, I don't think you or Seiji will have the grandchildren you want... I'm becoming impatient for them as well" _

_Izayoi sighed and looked down at the picture of her husband tracing his face with her delicate fingers._

"_She's going to be just like Seiji I just hope she accepts nature the way it was intended. No we never found out which one she was, well not yet anyway. I don't think she wants to know. Seiji wanted her to be so powerful and strong, but I don't think she wants that kind of life. She's so level headed just wants to be a normal teenage girl. _

_I remember back when she was 5 she dressed in your biker jacket and Seiji's helmet and strutted around the house like she owned the place. That's the Kagome I want to see, that's the Kagome she is. But now… Mei and I don't know, when Seiji died she lost her spark. She changed I guess, the only time we see her come out is when Inuyasha causes her grief. I think that's why he teases her, because he sees the old her come out. You know what they say when someone is teasing another it really means they're saying they like them. To complicating but that's Inuyasha for you ne? Very complicated child"_

"_You know he's growing up more like you by the day that it scares me. He may have the colour of your eyes and hair but he still looks so much like me. One day though when he's married off to another one of those horrid girls he brings home, I'll probably have grandchildren to more then 7 different girls! God it's going to be awkward I can tell **giggle** I'll be calling one the name of another and then there goes another divorce. Inuyasha is careless I hope he doesn't get burned when he finds the one he loves, by the way he's going with Kagome I'm sure it's going happen sooner rather then later I know he is loyal but maybe I should have worked on his manners a bit more. Maybe that would have helped him? Oh well he has to live with his mistakes either wise he's never going to learn"_

_Izayoi smiled "You know Koi I will always love you, I just wish things could have been different but I know your watching over me at least" _

_Standing up she kissed the photo frame before heading for the door "I'll chat with you later I believe Inuyasha will be hungry soon and another fight should start in a matter of moments" _

**End of flash back**

Inuyasha smiled at the memory and opened the door it was a big room. A desk, leather sofa and all his fathers belongings laid out neatly on the desk, but that wasn't where he went to think. Walking to the other side of the room Inuyasha walked to the drawn curtains to reveal a balcony it was spacious and had comfortable seats over looking the back yard.

Sitting in the seat Inuyasha sighed _**'Jesus what happened?'**_he thought_ '__**How could a couple of innocent weeks make someone I love to prank, into someone I like more then a friend? The only person I've loved is Kikyo, but yet the biggest pest in the world can make me do anything without batting her pretty little eyelashes stupid wench'**_

Smiling he scoffed to himself "I think I've got an infatuation for a brat, should blow over soon… I hope"

Getting up from his comfortable seat he leaned on the balcony and stared at the sky "Cant do nothing about it old man my emotions are weak like a humans, it comes with a price I guess" looking at a shining star he sighed "I don't want to feel yet I can, don't want to love yet I feel"

Shaking his long mane so it covered his eyes he looked down to the next door neighbour's yard and saw a slim figure lying on their trampoline staring at the sky. Looking closely he saw her glance at him then returned to her star gazing _**'what's she doing out here' **_he thought.

Jumping off the balcony with ease he began making his way towards the fence, peeping over the top he grunted to get her attention.

Looking away from the night sky Kikyo turned her attention to Inuyasha "Hey Boo" she whispered patting the space next to her, she put her arms under her head and resumed her star gazing again. Taking the hint Inuyasha jumped the fence and moved so he was lying side by side with her.

"What you doin Kik?" he asked casually

"Thinking, Mum got a job with a company and she wants to move, so dad's thinking of coming to live in the house with me while she goes to Australia"

Nodding his head in understanding Inuyasha moved so he was facing her "Do you want to go with your mum?"

Kikyo smiled but shook her head "No I like my life here, and I have friends, I just hope Dad wont bring Crystal an the Kids to come live with us"

Sighing she scoffed "I hate the brats their annoying and I never get time with my Dad anymore, it's like they matter more then me"

Inuyasha looked into her eyes "Kik you can't blame little kids for your father leaving you and you're Mum, sometimes people stopping loving the other and it's better for them to leave then hurt them by cheating. I mean look at me and you were still friends"

Kikyo looked away from him and shook her head "But it's different, he walked out and left me and Mum he didn't love us anymore. With me and you it was a harmless fling something we knew wouldn't last and that's when I cheated"

Inuyasha cringed at the words that just flowed carelessly out of her mouth, like an everyday thing _**'Is that what I really was?'**_ he thought sadly

Kikyo didn't sense his change in mood and kept talking "You didn't mind as much because you liked someone else and I could see that. But my Dad really loved my Mum I mean they were truly in love and then when he began leaving for long trips he stopped kissing Mum goodbye, he stopped giving her flowers for no reason, then he just stopped loving her full stop. You don't just stop loving a person after 30 or more years of being together my parents were together since 5th grade my mum never dated anyone except for my Dad now they can't even look at each other"

Inuyasha rolled onto his back and stared at the star filled sky his face still held that sad expression "Why did you want to get back with me then if you already thought we were just a fling"

Kikyo shrugged her shoulders "Maybe because I found out whom you fell for and it somehow hurt, I wasn't a cold bitch all the time I actually took a liking to you, you know"

Inuyasha glanced at Kikyo and then back at the stars "I know Kik but why does everyone think they know I like someone when I'm not so sure myself?"

Getting up and off of the trampoline Kikyo smiled "it's written in your attitude Inuyasha and your actions. Actions speak louder then words. Everyone sees you like her but just because she's scared and pushes away doesn't mean she can't love you back" walking way from Inuyasha Kikyo headed for the back door of her house.

Inuyasha sat up and looked at her "Who do you think it is?"

Kikyo turned and pointed to his house no words were needed to be said

Inuyasha glanced at his room window "I don't love her I know I don't" he yelled to her as she slipped back into her house.

Staring back down at his hands he whispered to him self "love is for someone you've liked for a long time, I know I don't love her, this feeling is only new"

Getting up and jumping the fence again Inuyasha walked to the backdoor which was still unlocked. Walking in he closed it behind him and went to the kitchen it was around 10.30pm so everyone in the house should have been sleeping, walking to the fridge the kitchen was pitch black. Inuyasha opened the fridge and pulled the milk out opening the lid he was about to take a swing while turning around he choked on his mouthful of milk.

* * *

Sitting behind him on a stool was a silent Kagome shaking her head and looking at him disapprovingly. For some odd reason he felt like apologising to her and pouring the milk into a cup, standing at the fridge like a toddler caught stealing from a cookie jar Inuyasha wanted to break the awkward silence then the nasty taste hit his mouth and the off smell hit his nose.

Kagome stared at him silently before turning back towards her ramen bowel and picking up her fork, eating a mouthful of ramen she replied "Eww your disgusting do you know how many germs you put in the milk and I have cereal in the morning to"

Inuyasha wasn't listening, throwing up right in front of Kagome he held on to his stomach for life "What the fuck!" he yelled halfway through spewing again.

Kagome dropped her fork into her ramen and turned green "Eww now you contaminated the kitchen" holding her mouth she moved around him and carefully picked up the milk bottle.

Looking at the milk she picked it up and turned it over a big red warning sign was written clearly on the front 'DO NOT DRINK EXPERIMENT' nearly threw up she put it back down and glared at him.

"You Baka you just drank my experiment, cant you smell how bad it is?"

Inuyasha just let out more of his dinner all over the kitchen floor "muck Bish"

Looking down at him pityingly Kagome bent her knees so that she was eye level with him "Sango's not gunna like this"

Picking the bottle back up, she swirled the contents in front of Inuyasha's face "This is off milk, Ji-chan's weird eggnog from last year, dish washing detergent, Kohaku's volcano experiment that stunk out his school for a month and Souta's dead fish Filly"

Inuyasha cringed and looked up at her "I don't know why you couldn't smell it Inuyasha, you're an Inu hanyou" Kagome said in a matter of fact kind of way standing up straight she wrinkled her nose "Yuk this is so gross"

Walking to the stairs she screamed loudly nearly deafening Inuyasha "IZAYOI INUYASHA"S SPEWING EVERYWHERE"

Turning to him she shook her head "you shouldn't think, number one reason is because it's to much for your thick skull, second is because your senses stop working"

Turning on her heel Kagome left the sick hanyou in the kitchen _**'Hmm that should do it'**_ she thought to herself.

Inuyasha couldn't believe her, here he was throwing his spew guts out and she was acting as if it was nothing. What was wrong with the girl, she had really pissed him off now and worst was that it was her experiment; they weren't even given an experiment for school. Growling sickly Inuyasha threw up once again "Mamma's gunna kill me"

He groaned just as he had voiced out his thought's, Izayoi had flicked on the light to the kitchen. Staring at her sickly son her mouth dropped at the mess he had caused, shaking her head she went to the cupboard where they kept all the disinfectant and cleaning products there was a loud crash and a shriek coming from his mother, "Shit!"

"INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!"

Izayoi came back into the kitchen and glared at her son "Clean every inch of this kitchen before you even think about leaving, don't you ever pull a prank on me again you hear me boy!" Izayoi pulled stray spaghetti from her hair and threw it on the floor and looked down at her sauce soaked robe angrily, she turned and headed back up to the stairs muttering under her breath about insolent boys.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and his fist clenched "This means war bitch! You want to drive me fucking crazy I'll show you the meaning of driving someone crazy, But you will **not** Drive me away like that no matter what! Kik was right actions speak louder then words yours are plain and clear I just aint listening to them!"

Kagome flinched "maybe the closet was a bit too far… Nah" she opened her bedroom door "That should spell it loud and clear, he can't like me now" getting rid of the fowl smell Kagome shivered "I'm never eating in that kitchen again"

* * *

**Hey people I hope you liked it if you didn't, please review why and how I can make it better, I might just edit it because I'm not happy with this chap and if I'm not then some of you guys might not be. Sorry it took me 4eva but exams are important and I'm moving back to New Zealand in 2 weeks so my computers gone, skwl is the only place to type up so my life's problems galore well I hope this makes up for the month away… Hope you guys didn't stress that I didn't update… SORRY!!!!!**

_**Luff**_

_**Nesian Rin**_


	16. Disgusting Revenge

**Disclaimer: I disown Inuyasha.**

**Hey everyone it's taken a while for me to post up but I hope you like this chap it was straight from the top of my head enjoy reading and review please! **

* * *

**Disgusting Revenge!**

Kagome woke up the next morning, got dressed and made her way down to the kitchen. Her stomach did an uncomfortable flop as a pungent smell hit her nose. It smelt like strong detergent and spew mixed into each other, and an unsettling feeling made her insides launch forward.

She pocked her head into the kitchen doorway slowly and cautiously, just in case Inuyasha would pull something stupid on her for revenge. But this was far worse then what she expected. Sitting so he was glaring directly at her, Inuyasha was still in his clothes from the day before, he looked tired and the front of his clothes looked disgusting. His hair was disheveled and his face still had a ting of pale to it..

Smiling nervously Kagome went to turn and leave as fast as she could but his deadly voice stopped her from moving "Where the fucks do you think you're going **Babe**?"

Kagome turned around and stepped into the kitchen slightly and smiled her pearly white smile at him "Hey Inu, great morning ne?" her voice quivered and shook slightly from his intense glare.

"Oh yeah nice morning, it's just so goddamn fucking sweet" He spat at her angrily his eyes narrowing into slits.

Observing the kitchen it looked spotless. Then looking at a bucket she saw the source of the disgusting strong smell.

"So you decided to spring clean?" she added not liking the dangerous silence between them, she knew all that was holding Inuyasha back was the fact that they were talking, other wise she swore he would have jumped over the island in the middle of the kitchen and attacked her.

Seeing his face turn a dangerous red and his body shaking slightly Kagome took an unnoticeable step back "He, he, he well look at the time" Kagome looked at her imaginary watch on her wrist "oh god so late for school must go"

Turning she attempted to leave Inuyasha in the dust, but as she went forward a hard tug was felt from her back pack and she was sent flying backwards. "Oomph" opening her eyes she grabbed the back of her head and looked up, in her face was an angry yet smiling hanyou sneering he grinned evilly "Where do you think your going I said?"

* * *

Sango stood at the school gate and looked at her watch Kagome hadn't showed up to meet her again. She really wanted to know why her friend needed their experiment; it was only for a last resort prank on Inuyasha if worst came to worst. Knowing the hanyou he would smell it a mile off and her friend would be in more trouble then she bargained for. Sango was sure it hadn't gotten that bad for her to use it anyway.

Kagome couldn't have been that mean to give the hanyou the toxic waste that they had made a year ago. The substance just got more toxic as the year went by adding new foul fluids to it when they could. Cracking her knuckles nervously she heard the bell go off looking at the car park one last time she sighed. Pulling her bag over her shoulder she headed for the school doors.

* * *

Kagome smiled up at the grinning hanyou "hah whoops silly me my bag must have gotten caught on my way out he he"

Inuyasha face didn't change but only got worse "Your little prank was nice Kago real smooth, catch me off guard then strike it seems you like cheap shots"

Wriggling her way out of the Hawks talons was out of the question so her wit was her only resort and way out "It's the only way to send the message through people's heads. Cheap shots are just a plus to my pranks"

Bad comeback number one, Inuyasha seemed to be sharpening his claws above her dangerously.

"But then maybe your brain should just stay shut down because you thinking is a bad thing in more ways then one ne save you from me"

Bad comeback number two, Inuyasha was now dangerously hovering over the stupid Kagome. Kagome could have moved while he wasn't to close to her but she was to busy insulting the hanyou to see her escape out. Sometimes her mouth was more dangerous then she anticipated.

Smiling Inuyasha glared down at her "That was some harsh shit you pulled last night though, more like a venomous snakes job. Didn't know you could be worse then Kagura"

Rolling her eyes Kagome sniggered "Actions speak louder then words haven't you heard that before?"

Inuyasha nodded his head "Someone once told me that" his eyes glazed over for a second as if he was about to tell her something but voted against it.

Kagome tilted her head "Well my actions should have spelt it loud and clear then"

Inuyasha bent his face so it was so close to hers that their lips were almost touching "yeah they did"

Feeling the heat from his breath, her eye lids became slightly heavy and her lips begged for his much to her distaste _**'What the hell is wrong with me'**_ she screamed in her head.

Inuyasha had gotten closer and Kagome was feeling uncomfortably comfortable even the smell from his shirt didn't disturb her "That's why it back fires on you babe" he whispered huskily into her ear, his breath tickling her cheek "Pay backs a bitch Higurashi"

Kagome's warning alters in her head were going off like crazy yet she couldn't bring herself to move his close proximity got the better of her. Looking up at him it was to late just as Inuyasha brought his lips so close to hers he threw a bowl full of mustard, honey and tomato sauce all over Kagome's head covering her once clean uniform and hair into a big mess.

Smiling as he stood up Inuyasha pouted "You really think I'd kiss you wench?" Chuckling to him "I only reserve that for my special girls"

Looking at him through her gunk filled hair she wanted to scream, throw a tantrum, rip her hair out or better his and cry all at the same time. Yet this was what she wanted, for him to hate her more then before, she wanted all of them to stay away.

Dropping her arms by her side after pushing her hair out of her face she stubbornly ignored him, wiping the sauce from her face she sucked up her wounded pride and held her mustard covered head high. Looking directly at him she turned on her heal and slipped as lady like as she could out the kitchen doorway back towards her bedroom to clean up. To bad that made the hanyou laugh louder then he already was.

Sango looked at the class it was only 15 minutes into the lesson but neither Inuyasha nor Kagome had walked through the classroom door. Tapping her pencil on her desk she finally got fed up and let out an exasperated sigh "Arhh"

The teacher looked at her expectedly "sorry Mr. Tama" she mumbled irritated. Making sure the teacher had his back towards her Sango pulled out her cell phone, going into her messages she searched to see if her friend left her a message.

Texting her best friend was a death sentence in Mr. Tama's Class but she had to know what Kagome was up to. This class sucked without the duo screaming at each other and Sango had become accustomed to falling asleep in class by their constant yelling.

Glancing around her she saw Miroku looking at her disapprovingly **'He wont tell geez the guy likes me, well I hope he doesn't tell he cant harbor bad feelings hen I didn't actually do nothing'**

Ayame looked at the silent exchange between Sango and Miroku's eye's she by now knew how to read her friends moods like a book. Miroku was silently telling Sango to put the phone away or he would tell, and Sango was thinking he wouldn't say anything because he liked her and wouldn't betray her.

Yeah right Miroku had bad feelings for that girl, if Sango didn't put her phone away soon he was gunna tell without feeling guilty either. Frowning she shook her head, stupid idiots couldn't see past using each other.

Sighing she looked at Kouga who was sitting next to her he was concentrating hard yet out of all the people Ayame knew he was the hardest to read. His posture was stiff as if he was made to sit with her; he looked uncomfortable and really tense.

Slouching forward she let out another soft sigh. What was her stupid mother thinking in having an arranged marriage, Ayame wasn't even her's anymore money scrounging women geez she was a witch.

Scribbling on her piece of paper she hadn't realized that her thoughts had made her dig through the paper with anger. Feeling a large hand over the top of her own she looked down the see Kouga had stopped her from killing her book. Looking up at him she saw that his eyes were not on her but on the white board in front of the class, frowning she pulled her small hand away from his "hmph" pouting she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Mr. Tama's back.

"Mr. Tama Someone has a cell phone in class" Mr. Tama turned around to stare at Miroku with a raised eyebrow.

Sango scowled pocketing her phone before whipping around to glare at Miroku with anger _**'Why you good for nothing asshole'**_

Miroku's face was passive but his brain was giving him warning alerts _**'Fuck she's gunna turn this class into a slaughter house!!!!! Great move man FUCK'**_

****

_**

* * *

**_

Kagome opened her wardrobe and looked for her extra uniform, frowning she began throwing her clothes out to look for them. Not finding them she stood up and rummaged through the clean clothes on the floor "Way to start the morning" she grumbled to herself angrily.

Mean while Inuyasha was out the back about to tip the bucket of disgusting waste out when he spotted Kagome's uniform on the line, grinning to himself he clutched the bucket in his hands, if she was going to be a bitch he might as well live up to being an asshole, grinning he heard her footsteps nearing the back door looking at the uniform he didn't hesitate to throw the contents of the bucket at his target.

Kagome boiled with anger, she watched him glance her way before throwing HIS disgusting spew all over her uniform! Of all things disgusting she never knew he could be this desperate in a prank, but no this was no prank, the look in his eyes and the smirk plastered on his face. Kagome knew exactly what he was doing; it was WWIII. Clenching her fists her face slowly turned red _**'Should have known the baka wouldn't back down without a fight, well I'll show him"**_

Kagome suppressed the urge to scream and throw a temper tantrum, oh he wasn't going to get away with this, and of all the boys she'd driven away he wasn't going to win. You see Kagome's worst fear besides spiders was the fear of falling in love…

* * *

**So People I know it's been a long time but I'm so happy it's summer holidays now! I finished my exams and assignments last week. I still didn't have time to write up the next chap though because I got more hours at work which next week won't happen I hope! But I hope you like this chap it was straight from the top of my head well enjoy.**

_**Luff**_

_**Nesian Rin**_


	17. Sorry about the wait you guys!

Hey People I am so sorry about not updating when I said I would! I know 3 months is a long wait and again I'm sorry but moving countries is a long process and I'm starting school up again in a boarding school so I'm not in a writing mood.

So I as soon as I get my personal life in order I promise to get back to the story which hopefully isn't to long away.

Really Sorry

_Nesian Rin! _


	18. The beginning of WWIII

**Disclaimer: I disown Inuyasha **

**Well people another long wait but I have finally stopped procrastinating and begun writing it. Sorry it took so long but i dont have acces to any computers at the hostel or at schooland school has baned this site,anyway hope to get back intowritingthis again. **

**Reviewers have all been asking where I get all these funny pranks from. Well some of this story is inspired from life events and some of the pranks actually happened although I reassure you the less harmless pranks were the ones used. The rest is I guess from the top of my head, I love a good laugh and I guess making up good effective pranks just comes to me.**

**Oh and to the others that said it was winter, I live on the other side of the world in Australia which is summer… so that should explain me being on SUMMER holidays ****comprende? and ow it's going on autuman/winter...**

**It's been 3,4 months so summer holidays are over I apologized before for the delay but here's the next chapter**

**Ok on with the fic**

* * *

Sango sat on her bed flipping through her many collections of magazines, the gossip on the famous celebrities weren't as entertaining as the front cover had made it out to be, so now Sango was stuck reading a pointless article about girl's having facial hair problems.

Groaning at the boring pictures of manly looking women, she heard her ring tone on her phone going off, jumping off the side of the bed to get to her computer desk she tripped over her clothes pile, fell face first onto the floor and finally reaching her phone she flipped it open "Sango here" she said almost desperately.

Sango frowned as she heard heavy breathing on the other side of the phone "Ah hello?"

The breathing got deeper and sounded as if someone was angry beyond braking point.

"Hello? Who's this quit with the heavy breathing" Sango held her breath afraid she glued the phone to her ear.

"Sango I'm Going to kill him, stick him in a garbage bag and then dump his worthless body into the ocean 2000 miles away from me!"

Letting out her breath Sango smiled "oh it's you Kagome I thought you might have been a stalker or psycho or something" 

Hearing a growling sound her eyes widened "Kagome are your growling?" she asked 

"Oh wait till I get him back tomorrow morning, he's gunna pay for that stupid stunt he pulled"

Sango sat on her bed confused "What are you on about now?" 

* * *

Inuyasha flopped onto his bed a contemplated look was plastered on his handsome face of all the things he had done to her which would have been considered worst then spew on clothing Inuyasha hadn't felt this bad since he stole her dummy at the age of 3 and hid it away from her till she cried herself to sleep.

Inuyasha's POV: 

_The minute I threw that bucket onto her uniform I felt my insides drop to the bottom of my stomach, I didn't know I'd feel so bad after that and I've done worst like physically injuring her! But trust me I won't do that again I lowered myself to shit doing something that bad to a girl. But even after she pulls the deadliest stunts like trying to kill me, I can't help but brush it off. She has some weird way of making me immediately forgive her ever since I was little I always remember that. And best of all after all I ever done she always gave me the benefit of the doubt to. Now it seems she's more eager to get away from me then befriend me, I don't know why she's so scared I mean she's a teenage girl she was fine with me before why not now, If she wants to drive me crazy she can try but until I get this darn feeling towards her out of my system I cant do a damn thing about it, and that last thought just gives me the shits._

End of POV

* * *

Kagome had finished explaining that mornings events over the phone to Ayame and Sango at the same time over three way "and now I think we're in this big huge WWIII with each other" 

Waiting for a reply Kagome heard Sango giggle "your prank back fired and he threw the bucket at your clothes" 

Growling Kagome retorted back "Shut up at least I didn't get on Miroku's bad side enough for him to love me to the point of hating me"

Sango let out a snort "of course you didn't because you to afraid to date anyone, No wait you're afraid of someone actually loving the real Kagome"

It was Kagome's turn to snort "well some people have a heart to act on their thoughts and I don't intend to end up getting hurt because someone decides their sick of me"

Sango was about to answer back but Ayame butt in "Ladies settle no need to fight calm down"

Sango snorted again before retorting back over the phone "Hey you can't talk! What about your stupid problems with Kouga?" 

Ayame went quiet both angry girls could hear a small sniffling "Why do you have to be so cruel" she said quietly before hanging up on the duo.

Kagome sighed "Great Einstein you just made Aya cry, look I'll talk to her you just meet me tomorrow at her place at 6.30am I need help with something"

Sighing "Yeah sorry about the conversation Kag" 

Smiling half heartedly Kagome replied "you can make it up tomorrow morning'

Both girls hung up sighing "shit" they said in union.

* * *

Phase one

Inuyasha woke up and stretched yawning he walked to his door _**'Time for phase one'**_

Shaking himself like a dog Inuyasha opened his bedroom door and walked out into the hallway, looking to see if the coast was clear he smelt no trace of Kagome in the house, smiling he had his shower and headed down the stairs for school. He was going to get her back for the day before.

111111

Mean while… Kagome had gotten up extra early to get to school on time, grabbing the last of her sticky tape Kagome put up the last poster and grinned to herself. Blowing a kiss to the picture she giggled and walked back towards the front doors. 

Looking at her watch she glanced back to see that her friends were grinning at her their bags slung on their backs "Phase one attack complete Kago 1 Inu 0"

Counting down the seconds till school had to start Kagome opened the school doors with help from Sango "ready San?" 

Sango clamped her mouth shut from laughing and nodded her head "Ok ready open them"

Just as they pulled the doors open students began to flood the hallways trying to get to their lockers and classroom's. Suddenly laughter erupted from everyone's mouths as students pointed at the pictures of Inuyasha in his most embarrassing moments.

Pictures of all sizes covered every inch of the walls in the hallway all classroom walls were littered and every student had now seen Inuyasha at his weakest.

* * *

Inuyasha walked into the hallways grinning and laughing with Miroku "Hey man why is everyone laughing?" 

Classmates turned to see the popular boy looking confused "Hey Inuyasha nice dress you have on ne" he crowds started laughing at him "Hold on maybe he carries around a Barbie in his bag" 

Glaring at the boy who had shamed him Inuyasha ripped a picture off the wall, it was him in a dress smiling, while playing with a Barbie doll at the time he looked only 3 years old and the truth was his mother had dressed him and given the doll to him for the photo, and he had ended up decapitating the head and chewing on the legs. Scrunching it up he lowered his head embarrassed wasn't even the word to describe what he felt he was humiliated. 

Turning around he glared at everyone "I'm going to count to 3 anyone still laughing at these pictures will suffer" 

The noise in the hall lowered into muffled snickers as people began to leave for their classes, looking at everyone he turned to the lockers and began ripping the pictures apart.

Inuyasha reddened with anger his body shaking dangerously "KAGOME!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, students suddenly dispersed and the hall way was nearly empty.

People that didn't have time to run like crazy to their classes watched as Inuyasha turned into the terminator and practically dented and busted up every locker in an attempt the rip the pictures off the walls. 

Walking up behind him Kagome whispered into his ear "Phase 1 baka keep playing, by the end of phase 3 you'll be curled up in a fetal position crying like a baby" 

Turning around to stare at her, she had disappeared looking around he couldn't see her slamming his fist into a random locker, Inuyasha headed back out towards his car. No point in staying in school he was sure she would have covered the classrooms as well with pictures far worst then the ones she had put up in the hallways.

* * *

Sitting in her English class Kagome grinned from ear to ear. No one had expected this would have been done by her she was in the lead and she wasn't about to let him win. In a way Kagome could feel a familiar feeling of guilt, it was the same feeling the night before when she had ended up getting him sick. 

Shaking the thoughts out of her head Kagome took in a deep breath "No I can't feel sorry for him, he did way worst things to me in the past"

Attempting to smile her face faltered who was she kidding, Kagome Higurashi had the worst conscience known to mankind and as her pranks got worst so did the churning in her stomach "I can always apologize after everything I put him through… Yeah that's what I'll do"

Feeling some kind of relief she turned her attention to the teacher.

* * *

"After I kick her ass and show her who the king of pranks is she's gunna wish she never got into this stupid game with me" 

Getting out of his car Inuyasha went into the hardware store she was in for a big surprise.

* * *

**So people here's chapter 18 I had written over three different versions of this chapter and didn't like any of them so I took out all the bits I liked in them and turned it into on chapter I hope you like this update and enjoy reading oh and i cant promise the next chapter will be up soon because i have no idea... ok sorry for such long waits but I'm trying ok... **

_Luff_

_Nesian Rin_


	19. PIG!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Enjoy reading**

Inuyasha stepped on the accelerator; the need for speed had taken over his senses. Watching the blurs of cars and buildings he clenched his teeth, how could something so small and fragile looking be so harmful?

'No' he thought he must not think of her she didn't exist to him, not yet anyway. Feeling more free then he had in months he wished life was like this, free and adrenaline rushing, nothing to hide from and nothing to feel, if he was like his brother Inuyasha knew his life would be easier, no emotions no feeling, closing his eyes he smirked, moving the gear stick to 2nd gear Inuyasha grinned to himself.

Kagome glanced down the dark street, she had just finished her detention and she knew the streets wouldn't be safe if she didn't hurry home. The wind was cool on her skin and surprisingly welcoming; her prank was a bit extravagant but she needed to make Inuyasha who had been her nemesis for the majority of her life, realize she wasn't going to be one of his chew toys.

She never knew when he was serious and most certainly didn't know why he had changed from hating her so much and making her life hell, to suddenly liking her and wanting something more from her then he deserved _and making her life hell_.

It seemed a little to far fetched and she thought he had a motive something more then just liking her, something conniving. She had been living with him for months now and by then she had picked up on his schemes and thought she knew when he was up to something. Unpredictable people like him were always bad news. Sticking her head down against the cool wind Kagome hitched her bag up her shoulder and sighed "so much drama for nothing".

_**Yesterday may hold the past, but you never know what tomorrow brings for the future.**_

**The next day….**

The Air was cool sitting up in the tree Inuyasha grinned idiotically as the 100th passerby tripped over his fishing line tied across the foot path between the fence and a side walk tree. Ah the wonders of simple inventions.

Grinning as an elderly lady fell flat on her face Inuyasha let out a loud wolfish laugh, grumbling to herself the women scrunched up her fist and gave him the finger as she yelled profanities at him. Holding onto his stomach the hanyou shook his head; society always thought old people were so proper and kindly when in reality they were probably worst then he.

It was the end of the day Kagome huffed out it was getting dark out and she had finally gotten out of school, grumbling to herself she had just finished her second detention of 7, the reason?… simple, it was the same reason she had done the prank in the first place Inuyasha.

To make it even worse it was a girl with a major crush on him that had caused this little problem for her. Stupid Inu fan chick! Scrunching up her face Kagome came to the conclusion she had to think her strategies out before she acted out on them and have no witnesses to her crimes spying on her.

Inuyasha sat out in the cool night air the breeze freezing his face till the numbness evened out all over his body. Inuyasha sat just high enough in the tree to be covered in hiding. Chewing on a stick he scanned the end of the road blowing out cold air he didn't know what was taking the wench so long.

But the time wasn't bothering the Hanyou very much, patience is a virtue as his mother had told him countless times and it would pay off once in a while.

Inuyasha had set up his prank the smell of anticipation hung in the air, the clear near invisible fishing line fastened tightly to the fence and nearby tree across the foot path, he scanned the end of the street smiling to himself this would definitely be a worth while wait.

Kagome walked down the nearly deserted street the fresh cool air giving her cheeks a natural rosier tint. Sighing she bent her head down and kept walking slowly the confusions of the day before creeping into her thoughts filling her mind she frowned with frustration she never even knew his true reaction to her horrible prank which made him the laughing stock of the school, he wasn't even in school and that made her guilty feeling just that much worst, sniffing she tried to avoid any thought of the hanyou he was no good for her and deep down Kagome knew that's why she needed to keep him away.

Inuyasha saw a slender figure walking down the street her bag weighing down on her. He smiled to himself an idea clicked. 'Why waste a prank when the whole school could enjoy it as well.'

Kagome walked down the street darkness setting in around her, being slightly afraid of the dark she picked up the pace, she felt vulnerable like something was out to get her.

Little did she know that a certain hanyou sat waiting for her to make her move the moon light hit the amber colored orbs that shone like stars amongst the leaves of the tree and a small light off his cell phone as every step she took was recorded.

Kagome felt herself falling backward a strong grip was around her ankle, she knocked backwards her tail bone connecting with the ground in a thud.

"OUCH" she cried out loud the impact making her feel as if she had an electric shock up her back Kagome let out a loud yelp again as it shot up her. Reaching for her ankle she untwined something invisible around her ankle and threw it away irritably "Fucken shitty day today" she groaned.

"Nothing can get any worst then this" Picking herself up she rubbed her ankle, huffing angrily she grabbed up her bag and dragged it behind her.

Inuyasha muffled his laugh as he watched her walk away from the tree his phone zoomed up onto her backside and held it there longer then needed, smiling he jumped out of the tree and looked at Kagome's retreating figure _'better get back before she does' _he smirked '_wait till everyone sees this shit literally'_ he thought happily.

Kagome's nose twitched, she could smell something odd. Walking faster to get away from the smell it only got stronger and fouler; she looked at the houses with disgust. She couldn't understand why the owners of animals couldn't take care of their pets business instead of letting the smell of them get to people passing by.

But the more she tried to get rid of the smell the stronger it became, her eyes widened as she grabbed her bag from her back and checked it, she couldn't find any trace of it falling in anything. Checking her shoes she didn't find anything wrong with them either.

Sighing she shook her head "Your just being paranoid dick head " she spoke to herself brushing her skirt down she froze, checking the back of her pleated skirt with her timid hands she swallowed, Kagome nearly screamed with horror, smudged on the back of her uniform was dog shit in an unhealthy color.

Feeling the urge to throw up and cry at the same time all Kagome could muster up was a small whimper "I spoke to soon" she chocked out feeling embarrassed, disgusted and humiliated screwing her face up at the deposit on her hand, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her no one could see her like this.

Inuyasha grinned as he caught every move she made on his phone, her face screwed up in disgust as she felt for the dog turd on her skirt, everything was getting funnier, and the look on her face was priceless. Smiling Inuyasha swore he would win an Emmy for this or better win back his reputation at school.

Kagome rounded the corner she could see the house, she needed to find a way around being caught in her state by the hanyou. Knowing him he would probably smell her from where she was standing.

She needed to find a way to get around him and into the house without being seen, sniffing she scrunched up her nose and whimpered she knew without a doubt her luck wasn't with her today she felt him on her personal radar that boy was near and he was waiting.

Walking to the front gate she opened it and turned to hear a familiar voice clicking "tisk, tisk, tisk, Kagome Higurashi were you trying to avoid me?"

Kagome froze dead in her tracks her face turned a ruby red, she glanced up at Inuyasha with wide eyes.

"What do we have here" he grinned evilly he held the garden hose in his right hand and toyed with the phone in the other "I didn't know the perfect little nerd was still potty training, do you know what the toilet's for Kagome?"

Kagome dropped her bag and backed away from him her hands searching for a way out behind her.

"Hey it's not easy for some people to learn to use the toilet but seriously, under a tree? You have to be kidding me; it's not hard to do business in private. You didn't even wash your hands" Inuyasha chuckled as he zoomed in on her uniform.

"Well I guess I should help you huh, cant have you walk into the house like that now can we Higurashi" holding up the garden hose to empathize his meaning he grinned crookedly "No course not, better wash you down ne?"

Kagome's eyes widened another fraction "Y-you wouldn't" she croaked out nervously she moved slowly away from him her nerves making her shake.

Shaking his head Inuyasha smiled "Now why would you ever think I wouldn't, that's just not my style, I tend to like humiliating people, I guess that one thing we do have in common"

Kagome shook her head slightly "don't you dare"

Inuyasha shrugged "or what" he challenged angrily.

Glaring at her he cocked an eye brow "I told you I'd win" switching on the hose he drenched Kagome's front till the fabric of her underclothing was showing.

Kagome's mouth was open in shock, the cold water washed over her front like ice, peering through her water matted hair she glared at the cackling hanyou.

Her attention flickered to the phone in his hand, her mouth dropped to the ground, it registered in her mind what Inuyasha was doing, panicking Kagome screamed angrily.

"INUYASHA YOU DISGUSTING PIG GIVE ME THE PHONE NOW!" she screamed angrily, her body shaking violently.

Inuyasha chuckled and tilted his head to the side cutely "hmmm nah I don't think I will"

Screaming Kagome looked around franticly, trying to think of something prolific in distracting him, charging towards him she screamed at him "GIVE IT NOW!" switching the hose onto her Kagome spluttered and fort against the cold blast her arms flailed around over her head and she screamed louder.

"DON'T THINK THAT STIUPID HOSE IS GUNNA STOP ME YOU BAKA"

Turning to run Inuyasha screamed mockingly "ARH THE SHIT MONSTERS AFTER ME!"

* * *

Izayoi sat in her room and rolled her eyes as she listened to her best friend, who was ranting on about her carrier "So how are my two favorite babies going?" she asked.

Izayoi let her eyes roll again as she listened to the argument outside "Oh May you know same old same old, Inuyasha pissed your daughter off and she decided to post pictures of my sons nude bottom all over the school so now by the way your daughter is in detention for the remainder of the week"

There was a pause on the other line before Izayoi heard a huff, sigh and an incoherent mutter "why do they do this, I wish they would just get back to being like they used to when Kagome and Inuyasha knew nothing about cooties"

Izayoi let out an amused laugh "those were the days when they used their pranks together against us! Remember when they covered Inu in paint and used super glue to glue I pants together I had to spend his next paycheck buying him 10 new pairs of pants"

May let out a laugh "hah yeah well I remember clearly that it was Inuyasha who had stripped in front of the guests at that big dinner Inu was holding for his boss and Kagome's job was to put the tadpoles into the wine bottles while he danced as an exotic table dancer. That was one of the biggest laughs; I didn't know hanyou's could run that fast. His bottom was definitely beetroot red that night, and it wasn't from embarrassment either, I remember we put the two into a room and Kagome was the first to cave, she came crying to the door and told us it was her idea but Inuyasha forced her do it! Inu Tashio was so angry he left them in there the rest of the night and all we could hear was Kagome howling and crying for her father" pausing May sighed contently "that was some of the best days of my life don't you think Izzy?"

Izayoi smiled sadly "yeah May some of the best"

* * *

Kagome had chased Inuyasha into the back yard she had pinned him in a corner growling dangerously at him, her hair dangled wet and disheveled, sticks and leaves stuck in between clumps on her head, her face was smeared in dirt and her uniform was stained like she had tripped over Izayoi's garden and decided to go roll in the mud. Inuyasha stood 4 meters away laughing his butt off and shaking his head.

"Jesus you done it this time Kag and you still got shit on you too"

Kagome screamed angrily "OH SHUT UP YOU PIG!"

Inuyasha let out another howl "me pig look in the mirror honey cause the last I checked you were the one rolling in mud"

Kagome screamed angrily and stomped her foot "YOU'RE A PAIN IN THE ASS YOU KNOW THAT"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders "hey like the saying goes Paybacks a bitch"

Kagome glared at him "you'll regret this"

Inuyasha smiled "so will you"

Kagome grinned like a maniac "well I'm just gunna have to do this then" she gritted through her teeth.

Kagome charged once more for the hanyou, Inuyasha went to dodge her attack but Kagome had caught on fast and grabbed the hose on the ground pulling it tight wrapping around his legs he plummeted backwards landing on his back.

Seeing an opportunity Kagome pounced on him and the two wrestled each other Kagome straddling his waist angrily as she threw punches into his chest, Inuyasha screaming in s high pitched squeal a smile spread across his face laughing at the attempts Kagome was trying to make on strangling him.

"ARH GET OFF ME YOU HAVE SHIT ON YOUR ASS!! THE SHITSTER'S RAPING ME!!, ARH HELP!"

Laughing hysterically Inuyasha turned his head towards his phone which was still recording and spoke in fluent quick 5 second speech "And this is how the prankster does it ladies, prankster productions, ladies and gentle-**ouf**-men producer and director Inuyasha Takahashi, editor no one this is unedited shit, music Kagome's man ogre voice, my manly sexy voice and the birds and the bees no dirty minds there…. And if anyone finds my dead body shitty pants up here did it she cut me into tiny pieces and threw me all over the country, call everyone search for me! If you love me know this she did it you all should know it was all her fault!"

Kagome glared down at him dangerously "oh I'm gunna do more then cut you into tiny pieces Inuyasha Takahashi I'm gunna grind you into mince and through you into the pig feeds"

She lunged for the phone, Inuyasha saw what she was attempting and grabbed it before she did, easily flipping her on her back so he now had the upper hand, zooming in on her from above he grinned "now ladies and gentlemen look closely at your potty training, potty mouthed sweetheart, don't you think she's twofaced?"

Turning it so it was facing himself he nodded while pulling a face "well that's all folks" he said with a fake bugs bunny voice his head jerking around idiotically.

Kagome threw a punch at his face "I hate you, you know that! You're a pig"

Rolling his eyes Inuyasha played around on his phone "heard that more then once doesn't hurt"

"If you would just get it in your head enemies don't make truces!"

Inuyasha pulled himself off of Kagome and dusted his already dirty shirt "I think I like this game"

* * *

Izayoi groaned "arh you remember Inu Snr when he was a teenager?"

May laughed "He always wanted you to be happy, remember what he told you when he first met you? If I could do anything it would be to see you smile for the rest of your life a-"

"And if I can't make you happy then I'll threaten the guy who's lucky enough to catch your eye" Izayoi laughed out loud "he was so corny when he was younger, his pick up lines were so lame but I fell for them anyway."

May giggled "I think Inuyasha is like his father, tough on the outside but by god a softy if he ever had a good girlfriend"

Izayoi's eyes shone suddenly "I didn't tell you, you know Kikyo his **former** girlfriend?"

May gasped "you mean their not dating?"

Izayoi gushed "no, my baby dumped her poor thing, he's still friends with her but, as Inuyasha put it two timing girls weren't for him"

May snorted "good for him he deserves a better and more reliable girl, he needs someone with guts and a head of her own"

Izayoi shook her head "sometimes I wonder if I'm his mother or you are"

May laughed out loud "hey you pretty much own my daughter, sometimes I think she forgets who her real mother is, she seems so confused at times it's quiet funny when both of us turn around when she calls out mamma"

Izayoi blushed with embarrassment "sorry May"

May hushed Izayoi with a sisterly tone "hey without you my baby wouldn't be who she is"

* * *

Kagome couldn't handle it any longer she let her tears pour down her face freely, Inuyasha who was saving his footage turned instantly and looked down at her, and Kagome's shoulders shook angrily wiping her face Kagome glared at him angrily.

"Watch your back dickhead I swear I'm going to get you back for this"

Standing up Kagome stood up and slapped him on the face and ran into the house tears streaming down her face.

_An eye for and eye, I humiliate you, I guess that's what your gunna do, but you'll pay for this Inuyasha I swear it!_

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose "Poo, fuck she stinks real bad" rubbing his abused cheek Inuyasha's eye twitched dangerously, looking own at his hand "Fricken bitch put shit on me!" he growled angrily.

* * *

So I hope that the long wait was worth while I know you all had to wait months for this update, and I guess your all sick of the apologies so I'm not going to make any promises on when the next chapter is gunna be up, thank you to all the people that are still reviewing the imputs and extra idea's were really helpful and funny! and thank you to all those who stuck by and are still reading this fic even though the updates are slow. I hope this chapter was just as exciting as the rest and again thank you to all.

**Many thanks**

_**Luv**_

_Nesian Rin :)_


	20. I defeated thee

Disclaimer: I disown Inuyasha

1111111111111111111111

The Sunlight hit the windowsill and slowly flooded into Inuyasha's bedroom. Shifting in his bed he felt restricted, stirring he pulled his arms but felt them restrained, feeling a heaviness over his chest Inuyasha woke with a start. Opening his eyes Kagome was but inches from his face with a murderous glint in her eyes her hair was tied up away from her face to reveal her big eyes mocking him silently.

Feeling like a murderer was sitting atop him Inuyasha shrank away from the psycho looking Kagome "Morning sun shine" Kagome cheerfully sang in a sing song voice, Inuyasha smiled awkwardly.

"Ah morning" looking at his restraints Inuyasha's eyes widened pulling as hard as he could on the hand cuffs his eyes bulged "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Kagome grinned manically "Pay backs such a bitch Takahashi" Pulling out a shaver from behind her back he thrashed about in the bed and looked at the hand cuffs "What are these?" he questioned fear lit in his eyes as he pulled as hard as he could against the restraints.

A feverish Kagome smiled brightly her eyes unbelievably getting bigger "You like them Ne? I got them from an adult shop you know Miroku said he had a friend and all, well his friend said for a satisfactory time these would be sufficient, he even gave me a discount, there for youkai, you wont be able to break free from them and just to make sure you wouldn't break the bed there's a charm on that to. These kinky cuffs do the job perfectly or so Yura says he he, we're so going to have fun while Aunt Izayoi is gone" Kagome grinned.

Inuyasha bucked his hips and tried pushing the weird Kagome away from him.

"Listen Kagome I don't think losing your virtue right now is a good idea be reasonable now" looking at her softly he worried and thought it would stop her.

Kagome giggled and shook her head "Aw poor stupid thick skulled Inu I'm not giving you my virtue if that's what you call it, Actually I'm taking something back"

Suddenly her scary demeanor changed, much to Inuyasha's relief she had turned into a fiery angry girl something he would have preferred then the Yura imitation "I'm taking back my pride, you know you should pay more attention to your food, slipping those pills in your Ramen was easier then I thought"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who at that present time was turning on her hair shaver "Now an eye for an eye so my pride for yours" smiling at him she grabbed his face and grinned "Your hair seems a bit messy Ne"

Inuyasha thrashed his head about and tried to keep it out of her reach. Kagome let out a cackle from her lips the sound more terrifying then anything in his life.

Looking down at him with a pitiful look in her eyes she pouted "Poor baby thought that would stop me?" leaning closer to his cheek her breath tickled his neck "Your about an hour to late my friend my deed is done"

Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief his head shaking, Kagome smiled and pulled something else out from behind her "You know Yura will love this she paid about as much as those cuffs cost actually most of your things that I sold have set me up for the summer I don't even need a summer job" there in her delicate hands was a whole thick bunch of his silver hair.

Inuyasha was speechless while Kagome rambled on about how much she had sold off his pair of boxers for the same amount of money as a Gucci hand bag.

Looking down at him Kagome had a surprised look on her face "Oh sorry how horrible of me I forgot to show you your new hair cut" pulling out a mirror she smiled.

"Introducing the new Inuyasha actually you remind me of those old sensei on the kung fu movies you know the ones with their heads bald in the middle, don't worry I didn't shave it all off actually you interrupted me" Looking down at him Kagome gave him a smile.

Inuyasha took one look at the mirror he nearly spewed as he stared into the mirror, how could he not have sensed this was going to happen. How did he miss this, he was a hanyou for god sake, he should have smelt, felt or even sensed what was coming? He wasn't that oblivious not to notice that someone had shaved the top of his head bald! But yet he was.

'_**Fuck I'm a sorry excuse for a hanyou' **_he thought to himself as he stared gob smacked at the reflection of himself, he looked like an old man that was loosing his hair just at the top of his head, like Kagome had said he did look like one of those old Sensei on kung fu movies, all he needed was a long mustache and beard.

Someone had risked their life and gotten away with it and it wasn't just any someone that had done this to him it was KAGOME that conniving little twerp had managed without a hitch to shave the top of his head totally bald without him even knowing it was happening. Suddenly he couldn't stay conscious, his eyes rolled to the back of his head Inuyasha Takahashi had fainted.

Kagome moved off of the Hanyou her face blank of any expression holding his hair tightly she knew she had won she had beaten the King the boy who could not be beaten she had bettered him and ruined him. Kagome Higurashi had defeated her rival.

Looking at her watch she moved towards the door flipping open her phone she dialed a number "Hey come pick up your package it's done" not waiting for a reply she hung up and went to meet Yura.

**Flash back**

_**Crash**_

It was mid week Inuyasha dumped his bag onto his bedroom floor checking out his room he couldn't find anything that was tampered with, no buckets above the head, or trip wire, he expected a prank by Kagome but none seemed to come, he was paranoid, all day he had been watching his back, checking all corners and observing his surroundings ten times more then usual, he even went as far as making Miroku open his locker and front door of his house. For a hanyou he hadn't been able to relax all day the tension had built up and he couldn't take much more of the teasing that Kagome had made him feel.

Looking around he let out the pent up breath he was holding, moving towards his desk he found a bucket of foul smelling brown gunk next to his desk seat, how stupid did she think he was, looking at the bucket he felt insulted, how could she think that this simple bucket was a prank, if it was meant to make his room smell then she was surely wrong.

Ignoring it he sat down on his desk chair, That's when the trouble began **1:** the bottom of his chair gave way and Inuyasha was sent crashing to the floor, **2: **grabbing the edge of the desk he tried to pull himself up, when the desk gave way and toppled on top of him, computer and all crashing over his head, **3:** feeling for the bed he tipped the bucket over covering himself and his computer in sticky substance. **4:** Throwing the desk off himself he tried to stand up and tripped over his stereo and crashed onto his bed, taking a deep breath Inuyasha looked up at the _**ceiling 'this cant get any worst, this isn't her worst prank'**_ hearing a creak in the bed Inuyasha closed his eyes waiting for the impact "fuck I spoke to soon!" he said **5:** the bed suddenly crashed to the floor, opening his eyes Inuyasha glared at the bed post "Don't you dare" he growled at it angrily, before it smacked into his skull "KAGOME!" he screamed angrily.

"Listen it's not easy obtaining these things ladies, and you all know their authentic" counting the cash in her hand Kagome popped her hip out "So what do you say who's the highest bidder?"

Yuki slammed her fist on the table and handed over her share of cash "that underwear is mine hand them over"

Kagome smiled as she took the extra cash "well guess you guys will be lucky next time, ladies nice doing business with you all but I have a sulky hanyou to get back to"

_**Missing Something?**_

Kagome threw her draws to the side, they were missing everything was missing her whole draw of underwear were missing! Holding her breath Kagome raced down the stairs and grabbed her bag, she had to get them back before he hung them up on the school basketball hoops again…

Inuyasha smiled at his tenth customer of the morning "thank you sir" grabbing a shirt from a box he handed it over "and for being one of my first customers here's a free pair of Kagome Higurashi's underwear" the boy raised his eye brow and backed away slowly "Dude she didn't shit in this one" cackling as the boy took off Inuyasha shook his head and proceeded with his fundraiser for a Search and Rescue team.

Kagome happened to miss the small stall outside the front of the school, pushing past people Kagome flew down the hall and into the Gym. Slamming her body into the basketball gym she was horrified at the sight of an empty gym she turned slowly to see students laughing at her which only meant one thing the flag pole was currently showing off its next latest victim of Inuyasha's underwear wall of fame.

Walking slowly to the front she turned her face towards the sky and gulped reddening deeper with each second. There on the flag pole blowing in the soft breeze were her granny underwear; the kind of underwear only ever worn if it was the last resort covering her face Kagome cursed her Grandmother for ever giving her underwear for Christmas. Noticing the stall Kagome glared at a laughing Hanyou oh he beat her this time but he was in for a surprise.

_**Ants in his Pants**_

Peeking over her shoulder Kagome pulled her pimp hat more over her head and weaved her way through the school, her eyes darted over the crowd on alert; she had tucked her waist length hair into the hat and disguised her face wearing makeup.

Kagome drifted moving alongside a group of girls pushing a science cart down the hall, smiling she slammed her fist into a nearby locker cracking it open she grinned tossed a fish she had into it and closed it unsuspectingly. Smirking she wrinkled her nose and headed towards the science labs.

Kagome cackled around the corner, her head flicked back as she pushed the cart of fish to the science lab. "He He He He He" opening her eyes she grinned sheepishly as her science teacher blinked at her "Are you alright Miss Higurashi?" Blushing Kagome nodded her head "Yes Mr. Tama here's the fish you wanted from the cafeteria freezer"

Nodding she moved away from the cart and bowed slightly before running back down the hall.

'_**This should be for extra effect'**_

Inuyasha squirmed in his seat as the teacher took the role "Inuyasha do you have worms?" Inuyasha gave an uncomfortable smile "No sir" The teacher looked down on him with a raised eyebrow "Then what's the problem?"

Inuyasha squirmed again going red "I think I have itching power in my pants sir" The teacher rolled his eyes and went back to the black board "go change your pants boy" Inuyasha stood up and raced out of the classroom and went to the bathroom if only he could actually take his pants off Higurashi had put super glue all over the inside of his jeans. Then while in social studies she decided that wasn't enough and started dumping itching powder in his pants and he couldn't do a thing about it because on the last warning he had with the teacher, and punished with silence even a single word would have gotten him a suspension from school all because he got smart to the teacher. Life was cruel and that girl was a menace. Squirming again he grumbled a hanyou could only take so much.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"ARRRRHHHHHHH" a scream pierced through the morning air as the neighborhood began to rise for the new day.

Kagome had felt a uncomfortable tickling across her face, it twitched at her nose before falling across her eyes, swatting it away she opened her eyes to come face to face with cockroaches climbing over and across her face, feeling them crawl inside her covers and over her body she let an ear splitting scream escape her mouth as she brushed away the insects that clung to her body.

Jumping to be free from the bugs she was slammed back into her bed squashing the bugs between her and the mattress. Her head throbbed as she grabbed hold of her hair, panicking she tried sitting up and realized her hair had been tied to her bed post, pulling it free, she leaped from her bed and screamed as even more roaches spread across the floor and climbed over every piece of furniture, hyperventilating she flung open her door and raced out of her room and down the stairs, still flicking the pests off of herself Kagome grabbed her head and sobbed. He was going to get it, if he was going to use her worst fear against her then she was just going to have to counter attack him with something better.

"Sorry Ms we don't know where the source of this invasion came from, there doesn't seem to be any nests in this house, it's like they all just appeared out of nowhere" the pest control man scratched his head confused "we'll spray around the house to make sure and that's all we can really do, this is the first real puzzle, I've never seen anything like this before"

Kagome clenched her teeth as she glared across at the grinning Hanyou oh she would pay him back, make him suffer for a few days then BAM! She had her last resort up her sleeve.

"Hey Bro your payments been transferred through $600 as you asked mate"

"Any Time Inu anytime"

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Kagome glared at her bedroom door she needed to vent her anger this was embarrassing she needed a good excuse staring at her reflection in her mirror she counted off all the pranks she had done to Inuyasha.

Coloring his hair

Killing his spider

Making his throw up in the kitchen

Getting Izayoi angry at him

Posting his pictures in the school

Throwing permanent marker on his face

Blasting him with the fire hose

Scratching all of his games

Putting Youkai chili in his food

Loosening all his furniture in his room

Gluing his pants to his butt

Putting itching powered in his pants

She needed something that would hurt his ego, his pride needed to be wounded, he needed to be shown a lesson, Kagome grinned manically oh her plan was going to work she couldn't wait Inuyasha would have the biggest shock of his life even if it only lasted a small while

_**End of Flash Back**_

Kagome looked at Yura and handed over the silver hair "Thanks Kagome" Kagome looked at Yura and looked down at her shoes "Yeah your welcome" she whispered softly like small child regretting that she had done something naughty.

Naughty she had done something bad, something horrible, looking at Yura she found that the other girl had a smile on her face "Hey Kag it's not bad or naughty what you did, for so long all the seniors and everyone couldn't bring the pig head off his golden pedestal he thought he was so tough untouchable, Honey you set him straight, never think that, that's a bad thing you taught him he wasn't such a big shot and you got me his hair which I've been wanting since 6th grade"

Kagome smiled and shrugged "At the time it was fun I had so much pent up anger but now I feel guilty"

Yura shook her head and sighed "Well don't because your doing the right thing by you, the way I see it you just dished out what he was giving"

Kagome squared her shoulders and nodded her head "Yeah your right I did"

Yura put her hand on Kagome's shoulder "You're my hero Kagome Higurashi, to go through all that embarrassment and pain and come out of it alive I truly have respect for you"

Kagome looked up at the much older girl "Well you shouldn't"

Pulling Yura's hand away Kagome turned her back on Yura "No one should think that way, I didn't do anything"

1111111111111111111111111111

Hey People long time no update sorry about that you all probably forgot about my fanfic aye? Well here's another chappy for you all to read. It's extra long and full of fun. Happy holidays and Merry Christmas and yahdah yahdah lol hope you think this chappy'z funny.

Sorry for an extremely long wait and hope you all still like my Fan fic

Yours truly,

Luff

_Nesian Rin_


	21. Apologiesnot part of the story

Hey

I know its been so long since i've updated just to let all of you know i'm still writing this fanfiction, i know i take a long time to update on this story and I am, sorry one of my reviewers said in a review for my last chapter that since I brought the story back i should keep updating more frequently i owe it to all of you that are waiting, and i do so bare with me i swear once i get my laptop fixed all of the story will be updated no excuses, except for the fact that i have to get my laptop back hopefully the hard drive isn't as fried ann i can get the rest of the story off of it.

Many Apoplogires

Nesian Rin


	22. Consequences

**Disclaimer**: I disown Inuyasha

* * *

Miroku closed the gym door behind him and wrapped his towel around his neck, it was late after school and he had finished his training that afternoon. Feeling his muscles loosening from the extensive work out he found himself lost in his own thoughts.

_**Man that was a hard workout, Coach can really get into it sometimes. **_

Sango stared at the spaced out boy in front of her, seeing him lost in a daze with a goofy look on his face she couldn't help but smile. Of all the stupid things Miroku could do he sure made a good impression on her. Not that she would ever admit that to anyone. She needed to muster up as much courage as she could to talk to him.

Miroku smiled slightly as he shook himself out of his day dream _**if only that girl hadn't of slapped me...**_looking up he saw a small figure running towards him, he tilted his head slightly in confusion _**this is new...**_ "What the hell?"

"I need help" The girls dark brown teary eyes drawing him in as she reached within arm's length of him "he left me and Jr. we haven't seen him in weeks, please"

Looking up at her ex boyfriend Koharu felt the pang of regret deep in her heart she had left Miroku for another, she knew in her heart that the way Kuranosuke treated her Miroku would have been there for her, he would have been the father that her son deserved and needed not some young boy who couldn't handle responsibility.

"Please Miroku; I don't have anyone else to go to. I'm three weeks and up to my fucking eye balls in rent bills, there hasn't been hot water since, I don't know when" throwing her arms up Koharu peered up at Miroku "He finally had the guts to tell me the truth, after you told me about his other girlfriend. He said that we weren't working out for a while and that he found someone else"

Eyes brimming with tears Koharu blinked away her hurt "

The last time I had seen you I didn't know about his other girlfriends, I didn't know about your sparring partner and him, all I knew was what he was telling me. After that day I had asked him and he denied everything, just threw my comments to the side, and (sob) I believed him. T-till I saw him and her"

Choking on her words Koharu looked deep into her friends eyes "two weeks ago he just packed his bags, threw everything in his car, didn't even look at his own son when he was walking out, he just said he didn't love me, never really had. He picked up his bag and left, I saw the way he was looking at that other girl, I have nowhere to go I have no family and sure as hell don't got friends that can help me"

Miroku stared down at the small girl, through all of her hardships as a single mother he could still see the old girl he knew the bright, energetic, spontaneous burst of life, he truly loved her but he knew it was only young love just him being a boy looking at a pretty girl, Pulling her into his embrace he bent forward and dug his face into the top of her hair "It'd ok Koharu I told you I'd be here to help and I am"

Wiping her nose Koharu glared at nothing "I'm being kicked out of the apartment next Monday, they want me packed up and gone before then, and do you have anywhere that I could stay?"

Miroku smiled "Yeah at my place is fine, we have a two bedroom apartment, you and your son can have my room, and it's just me and Mushin still. You can stay as long as you like"

Smiling up at Miroku she grabbed him up into a bone crushing hug, "Thank you so much" feeling slightly flustered Miroku shrugged "I-it was nothing" smiling he draped his arm over Koharu and grinned "So any payments for my chivalry my lady?" looking up at him Koharu stood on her tippy toes "Yeah this" grabbing his head into her hands Koharu reached up and gently kissed him on the lips.

Unbeknown to them a girl stared shocked and silent as she watched the two embracing from behind the corner, Sango's heart sank. Feeling her heart stop she clutched at her chest and slid to the ground looking out into space she felt the tears prick at her eyes "what did I do wrong?" she whispered softly feeling hot tears stream down her face.

Sango wrapped her arms around her body and bent her head towards her knees, she was following Miroku ready to apologise for being so harsh towards him, for being stubborn and rude and now feeling her heart sank she didn't realise how much she actually liked him, and Kuranosuke, well he was something that hurt even more, he was so kind so decent how could he be this totally different person. He was using her, he had a child a son something that was a part of him, yet he couldn't care less, staring at the two still in a tight embrace she winced, she was dating a man that was practically married, someone that was tied down and she had ruined that relationship, she had broken a small boys hopes of a happy family.

Standing Sango wiped the tears from her face this was it Kuranosuke and herself were over she knew that, but staring at Miroku she felt her eyes sting once again with the emerging new tears, he had a new relationship with an old flame one that Kuranosuke had taken from him, finally realising what Miroku meant by his outburst months ago Sango felt a dark cloud cover over her head.

Kuranosuke had taken yet another person from him, first his first love who now looked at him with pleading eyes and now even if Sango didn't quite know if he did or not her his next shot at a good relationship, she felt guilty and angry no matter how much she kept her anger in check she couldn't help the jealousy raging in her body it was over her chance was snatched up by another girl "DAMN YOU!" she cried out angrily. She willingly admitted at that moment she still had a crush on Miroku.

***^***

Inuyasha stared at the principle "So I'm changing partners, I don't think that all this pranking is appropriate and I certainly don't like the way you two have been able to get away with it for so long. Along with the both of you joining after school detention, the both of you will be spending your lunch times sitting in a counselling session I think that the both of you will have time to reflect on your actions and the way you two treat each other, the both of you are big role models for the school especially you Takahashi. Everyone looks at a school's students and you two have damaged this schools reputation. That underwear incident in front of the school board was unacceptable and humiliating especially for me and as a result this school is under review"

Inuyasha looked uninterestedly at the teacher then at the blanching Kagome who had her mouth open and eyes as big as saucers "So I hope you two come to your senses and both learn from your foolish actions"

Looking at the two of them the principle glared at the two "Now out of my office" standing up Inuyasha had to grab hold of the still blanching Kagome "Come on wench we gotta get home" Staring wide eyed at the principle she choked "But he, I, We the school board" looking at her he rolled his eyes "to late now come on mums gunna have a fit as soon as we get home"

Staring at him she stopped "hold on what's with the mood swing just the other day I shaved off your hair?" Staring down at her Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders "You beat me simple as that wench now come on or I'm leaving you behind" hearing that Kagome grabbed up her bag and raced after the hanyou still pondering on what he had just said to her.

***^***

Miroku looked down at Koharu "Ok that was unexpected" Looking down sheepishly Koharu blushed "sorry Miro" Looking at her he let out a boisterous laugh "seriously I don't mind you just made my day" Koharu grinned up at him "But we're strictly friends nothing else, I love you but your to perverted" Miroku grinned just as happily back "I have always loved you, you're like my sister Koharu and as long as you need help know you have me" looking at him she smiled "Thanks Miro, now let's get outta here school was over for you ages ago, lets sort out what we're going to do with that asshole"

Sango had run out after the kiss feeling she was intruding on someone's private moment kicking a rock on the side of the pavement her thoughts so far off that she didn't see the car pull up beside her "Hey Sango" turning to look at who called her name she snapped her head away and picked up the pace "Oi Sango what's wrong?"

Kuranosuke parked his car and jumped out chasing after Sango "Hey babe what's wrong?" Spinning around Sango glared directly into his eyes "You listen here you asshole, don't you ever call me that again, I know about you, and your **son**, yeah I know about your secret, your family! I know that while you were sweet talking me, your girlfriend and baby were somewhere else, while you were hooking up with me your son was wondering where his fucking Daddy was. Mostly I know that I was dating a guy that had a child and was pretending to be committed, you're horrible and selfish and the opposite of what I thought you were!"

Tears blocked her view of his face as she screamed her fists clenched so tight she could almost feel her nails split the skin on her palms. "I hate you, you used me to get at someone else you used that poor girl and got her pregnant, you use everyone and you don't care you don't give a damn, and your son what were you going to tell him? What is he going to think of his father? In my opinion I would have spat in your face"

Kuranosuke looked at her dumbfounded "What are you talking about?" Staring at him she snarled "Don't play dumb with me you jerk"

stepping closer to her Kuranosuke sighed "Koharu has been spinning shit again" Sango looked at him in disbelief "You bastard" looking at her he shook his head "Babe listen to me she's been trying to get at me for years saying that brat of hers is mine trust me she's a psycho, don't listen to a word that she says "smiling he reached out to touch her shoulder.

Wrenching her body away from him she glared "Don't ever touch me fuck off I never want to see you again, don't ever talk to me again you sick bastard"

Turning on her heel Sango dashed down the street her tears streaming down her face fury raging on her face, she heard the truth coming from that girls mouth she knew the truth, gulping down a sob Sango wiped her face with the back of hand she didn't think that what would hurt the most out of this drama was that Miroku loved another girl, he was finally over her.

***^***

Kagome flopped on her bed that lecture was the worst of her life Izayoi went all out even going as far as retelling incidents from when she was 9, a shudder went down her spine as she remembered the look on Izayoi's face, it was redder then planet Mars and her hair even stuck up as she screamed the house down, feeling horrible was an understatement on top of being on detention and counselling sessions Kagome had no time of her own, being grounded she would walk to her aunts work every day after school, in no circumstances was she to have any contact with Inuyasha the rules were set perfectly by her aunt Inuyasha was to return home every day, the neighbours would make sure of that he was to eat dinner with her an elderly lady who smelt like cabbage and lived with her cats, a creature Kagome knew Inuyasha despised, then return home as soon as his mother parked her car outside the house. No friends over, no going out, no talking to each other, no chances of fighting they were completely separated. She on the other hand would sit in the office her aunty worked in and wait patiently while her aunt worked then she was allowed to go eat out for dinner then return back to the office to wait till her aunt finished work before she could go home. Kagome groaned this just got ten times worse then she had thought.

Izayoi threw her work jacket at the end of her bed, she was angrier then angry, she knew those two were getting worse and worse, smiling slightly even when trying to control herself even after blowing her head off at the two she couldn't help but think that those two were exactly like their fathers, thinking back Izayoi almost thought history was repeating itself, hadn't their fathers done the exact same thing when they were in high school? Sighing she headed for the bathroom this was all going to end weird, she could feel it.


	23. I aint sayin I miss ya

**Disclaimer**: I disown Inuyasha

* * *

Kaede stared at the two impassive teenagers "Now let me ask again, why these attacks were made upon each other?" her only eye could not detect any body language from either teen.

Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome his arms still crossed over his chest "How's your week been going Kag?" Kagome shrugged her shoulders "Ok, the office is still weird though, I mean it's so boring that I asked Mr Drew for more homework"

Nodding his head Inuyasha looked back to the counsellor "At least you don't have to talk to a smelly old hag that can't see past her nose, tripped over her own feet yesterday now Mama's got me stayin with the fat beer gut guy over the road" Kagome looked at him with pity "Poor you" nodding his head again he grinned slightly "might have to trip him up somehow too" getting a glare from Kagome Inuyasha let out a small chuckle "Joking Kag Joking"

Rolling her eyes she turned to smile at Kaede "Kaede I don't see why we've had to lose our lunch times, this is the third session and clearly there's nothing wrong"

Kaede glared at her through one eye "You two caused hell in this school for weeks, I haven't forgotten about the fish incident which stank out the hallway, or the basket ball hoops with decorations lining it, not to mention classes being disrupted by you two either sticking stupid pictures of each other on the walls or during Assemblies with disturbing images, and appalling language"

Kagome stared at the old women a bit perplexed _**she reminds me of an insane pirate**_ She thought to herself. "I have discussed with not only the principle about your actions which I have been informed the both of you have been taking detention after school to clean classrooms, but also your mother Inuyasha has said there is no contact between you and Kagome, how is this fairing for the two of you?"

Looking at each other Kagome was the first to cave "Are you serious this is ridiculous, have any of you in the entire time that you've known us ever seen us two not fight? It's like a ritual for god sake! He irritates me I kill him the cycle goes on!" Inuyasha blinked at Kagome before nodding his head in agreement "Yep what she said old hag"

Kaede glared at him "Shut up Inuyasha" Kagome retorted Inuyasha glanced at Kagome then deliberately ignored her "Honestly old **hag** she's telling the truth I mean sheesh you all went a bit over board with the punishments"

Kaede looked at the two like they'd grown two heads each "You two practically ran a circus at this school you think that was over board!"

Inuyasha sighed "I told you we shoulda just sat here sayin nothing, now she's gunna go all loopy on us" Kagome grimaced slightly "My bad"

***^***

Miroku shut his locker and hitched his bag over his shoulder, holding tight to his book he made his way down the hall. Glancing up he saw Sango moving away from her locker, she seemed to be in her own world as she dragged her feet to her usual outside eating area with her friends. Miroku grabbed hold of his necklace and kissed it "Give me good luck" he whispered as he ran up towards her.

***^***

Inuyasha shut the counsellors door behind him "Man that was boring" looking down he stared at Kagome "You got that right, I'm seriously thinking about being nice to you" looking up she had a smirk on her face "Yeah right" Inuyasha snorted loudly folding his arms over his chest he tilted his head "Come on wench we still got time for lunch and I'm starving"

Walking silently down the hall Kagome frowned "Do you think Izayoi will let me stay home tonight?" holding tight to her bag straps she sighed "Nah I don't think so, we did it this time with Mama she'll kick your ass before she lets you stay home again, it's ok though can't be that bad at the office, just next counselling session we should come up with a way better conversation more like yesterdays Mr Bean vs. Orlando Bloom I think Mr Bean could get way more girls then that other guy" letting out a giggle Kagome shook her head as Inuyasha looked playfully at her "You clearly don't know how hot Orlando is then huh?" staring at her he wrinkled his nose "I'll pass I go for creatures with curves and long hair opposed to the masculine type" Giggling more Kagome smiled "You do know Orlando had long hair in one of his old movies right?" Inuyasha growled slightly "Females women Females I go for Bo-" Kagome clamped her hand over his mouth "Okay, okay I get it just teasing Baka"

Pushing her hand away from his mouth he smiled "Shove off Higurashi"

***^***

"Hey Sango, Oi Sango" turning Sango watched as Miroku tried to catch up to her "What do you want perv?" Sango asked as she kept walking "Hey I was just coming to you know- apologise" turning to him she glared "Why so your fucked up conscience can go away?" looking to the ground he shrugged "No cause I know I hurt your feelings a couple of months ago, and I shouldn't of said some of those things I was drunk and I'm sorry it took me so long to apologise can you forgive a butt head like me?"

Sighing Sango shook her head "yeah I know you threw up all over your one night stand" grinning Miroku laughed "No wonder she never called back" looking at him Sango sighed again "Look if you're looking for forgiveness you got it, we're partners so I guess ignoring you isn't going to get us anywhere with our school work" Grinning widely Miroku nodded "Thanks" turning he dropped into step with her own "can I walk you to your friends?" Sango smiled slightly "Yeah butt head, hentai might as well"

***^***

Inuyasha groaned for the hundredth time in one day, If he had ever thought Kagome was annoying as a partner he was taking it back a hundred percent. How in the seven hells did he get stuck with Hojo! The boy wouldn't shut up about anything, he always brought something to school to cure any illnesses that Inuyasha a **hanyou** might need to get better, worse of all his nonstop chatter was driving him nutz, its really true how the old saying goes 'it's better to have the devil you know then the devil you don't' or some shit like that because Inuyasha was slightly missing Kagome not that he would ever admit that, and staring at her across the classroom he could clearly smell and see she might be thinking the same, sitting next to Yura she was staring out the window daydreaming, the two hadn't been in much contact other the counselling sessions and walking home after detention, even in detention they were separated to make sure nothing happened. Slumping forward he grumbled they fought like hell but for some reason Inuyasha knew they couldn't ignore each other for too long.

Kagome sighed Yura was still talking about Inuyasha's hair and for the hundredth time Kagome nodded her head "And it's so beautiful oh my gosh I turned it into a wig and sometimes I just stand there and brush it through my fingers..." rolling her eyes Kagome wanted to shake Yura senseless it was just hair stupid hanyou hair, stupid hanyou hair that she missed, stupid hanyou that she wished she was still partnered with then this psycho lunatic that was obsessed with every ones hair, Kagome nearly freaked out when Yura began to stroke her own hair "Ah such pretty hair" Yura mumbled with the scissors in her hands "THATS IT NO! NO MORE HAIR GETS YOUR PAWS OFF MY HAIR YUUUUURRRRAAAA!" Kagome screamed "Sir Yura's trying to cut my hair again" Yura dropped the scissors and smiled meekly "No I wasn't I swear" she glanced at Kagomes hair longingly "Why would I do that?" Kagome growled "Keep your mittens off my hair you weirdo"

Yura pouted "hmph, and to think I called you my hero" Kagome glared at the threat in front of her "I don't care hair is off limits" both girls glared at each other "I don't think this partnerships going to work out!" Yura yelled Kagome stuck her nose in the air and shrugged "Fine!"

Slamming the desk in front of him the teacher yelled over the small spat "Principles office now the both of you!" Kagome glared at Yura and then at the teacher, picking up her bag she sauntered away from the teacher in a huff.

Miroku stared at the weird scene in front of him Kagome was getting into more trouble than she ever had, nudging Sango next to him he whispered in her ear "What's up with Kagome?" Sango lifted her head up from her work and shrugged "Yura can be a hand full sometimes, that's why we never invite her over to sleepover's, she cuts your hair and has a lunatic obsession over it, one time we woke up and saw her pulling the hair from our hair brushes and putting them in her bag, after that we thought she was mental"

Glancing at her Miroku let out a loud laugh "Holy shit" shaking her head she ignored him "And to think I nearly went out with her the other day" Sango put her pencil down and stared at him "Your such a pervert" she grumbled to herself.

Later on that day...

Kagome threw her bag under her seat, she watched as the city flew by her, the train wasn't as packed as usual from students and people going home for the day, letting out a sigh she wrinkled her nose at the disinfectant smell on her hands, she hated cleaning the desks, it was a grotty job, and she made a vowel to never put chewing gum under her desk. Knowing it was her stop she grabbed her bag and made her way out of the train. The city was getting dark as she ran into a small takeaway shop she grabbed her ramen and paid the shop owner before making her way to the office building. There was one thing she loved about coming into the city every afternoon, it was walking through the park and watching children running around. Making her way out of the Park she strolled down the busy street towards a small building.

***^***

Inuyasha groaned as he knocked on his neighbour's door, this had to be the worse punishment his mother gave him; waiting for an answer to the door he heard nothing. Sighing he walked back to the front steps of the house and took a seat playing with a piece of grass "fucking fat man forgot" hearing the TV in the house Inuyasha let out a growl "fat man's too lazy to answer the door more like it" now he'd have to sit for three hours and wait outside ironically like a dog and wait till his mother and Kagome got home "Just fucking great!" he yelled to himself.

***^***

Sango stared at Miroku like he was an Idiot "Just because I forgave you doesn't mean you can follow me" Miroku looked at her with a raised eyebrow "sorry love your not that special this is my way home" Blushing slightly Sango looked away "whatever I've never seen you walk this way before" Miroku grinned and slung his arm around her shoulders tugging her towards himself "that's because I always kept my distance in case I got **accused **of stalking you. That and the fact your boyfriend usually picked you up" sighing Sango pulled his arm off her shoulders and looked at the ground "You mean my ex-boyfriend, dumped him the other day" looking at her Miroku stopped walking "What, since when you two were like sea weed and rice in a sushi" shaking her head and smiling sadly Sango rolled her eyes "Nice comparison, but why pick Sushi?"

Glancing at her Miroku shrugged "I'm hungry, anyway why did you dump the asshole" shrugging she kicked a rock "cause I heard you and his ex girlfriend talking about him" Miroku took a breath and looked at her apologetically "Oh yeah that, hence the reason why you didn't come to school on Tuesday, hey don't worry about him, he was nothing your young you'll definitely find someone else, dating seniors is so last season" letting out a giggle Sango shoved him with her shoulder, and giggled when he started walking like a girl "You know you want all this honey" he squealed in a high pitched voice showing off his body as he turned to look at her, smiling and chasing after him Sango knew that he would never know how much those words were true even if he was acting gay.

***^***

Kagome waited for Izayoi to finish up her work "You know Kagome it's good separating you two because it means less cleaning up at home for me" Staring at the depressed girl Izayoi let out a small chuckle "I knew this would work, your fathers didn't like it either" snapping up her head Kagome stared at Izayoi with confusion "Huh?"

Smiling Izayoi grinned "Yep see Inuyasha's father and your father have always been friends, actually if either one of them was a girl most likely they would have married each other" laughing at the grossed out face of Kagome Izayoi slowly picked up her folders "Their parents were very close, something like me and your mother, anyway let me tell you, when Tai decided it would be funny to put your fathers underwear up on the flag pole, he didn't realize your father had stuck a love note into one of the teachers desks which by the way was derogatory I found out and by the time tai had finished slinging the underwear up, he had his teachers crush, me and the principle breathing down his neck, I've never seen someone climb a flag pole that fast in his life, but he stayed up there for a whole day apologising and embarrassing himself in front of the whole school body, after your father confessed to pulling the love note prank on the teacher both of them were to keep clear of each other, trust me when I say that both boys were crying by day three"

Kagome giggled at Izayoi "What were they like? I mean my dad and Uncle" Izayoi slung her bag over her shoulder and walked over to Kagome caressing her cheek "They acted exactly like you and Yash only, played jokes on each other, pulled pranks but you could never really keep them away from each other, the difference was they loved each other like brothers"

Kagome sighed "Yeah I know" smiling Izayoi shook her head "you two are so much like them yet nothing like them, now come on Inuyasha's probably having a fit staying with the fat guy across the road" Smiling Kagome followed after Izayoi.

* * *

Hey people heres the next chap dont worry it's going to get funnier in the last chapters hope you enjoy this chap!!

Luff

**Nesian Rin**


	24. bad idea

**Disclaimer:** I disown Inuyasha

* * *

Social studies, it was third block and the group of bored teenagers were all listening to the teacher rant on about a subject not associated with the current topic of the lesson.

"So yes as I was saying before that very interesting subject Hojo, was that all you students now days don't take nature seriously, you all don't look at the beauty of it just the resources you can get out of it"

The teacher looked around to find no one was listening "SO AS A RESULT I HAVE ORGANISED A FIELD TRIP" she yelled a little higher yet this still didn't seem to catch their attention "IN THE MOUNTAINS FOR A WEEK, NO ELECTRICITY!"

All eyes instantly turned towards her like flies attracted to sweat on a hot day, the teacher laughed timidly and spoke again "Now class, I um have been on the phone with most of your parent's yesterday afternoon and the majority of the class has permission from all parents about this educational excursion. This is a weeklong practical lesson so your grades for this term are going to depend on it entirely. You will be put into groups of at least four and will be given your assignment"

Student's eye's twitched and you could hear now and then sudden knuckle cracking from the back of the room.

"Now your assignment is to write a report about how the environment affected you and how you coped with your team members and the situation you were put in. Because we are also doing Shakespeare as well in English I would like you to write a poem, lyric or story about something that inspired you on that field trip, or if you truly hated it what things went disastrously wrong with it"

The classroom was still deadly quiet "So the students that I got permission to go as follows

Hojo

Kikyo

Bankotsu

Eri

Kuranosuke who is currently not in this class

Miroku

Yumi

Kouga

Yuki

Toshi

Kagome

Manten

Hiten

Alex (the Australian guy no one has ever seen before and decided to pop up)

Shiori

Satsuki

Shippo

Inuyasha

Onigumo

Ayame

And the rest of the class either your parents were seriously over protective or I haven't contacted them as of yet"

The teacher smiled and got up from her desk

"By the way our field trip is next week Thursday so be prepared, no lollies, no electronic equipment aloud and if you can help it no phones because there is and I repeat **there is no reception** where we're headed"

The end of class bell rang but each student didn't move from their seat, the teacher smiled a bright smile and walked out of the classroom.

Miroku turned towards the class "What the fuck was all that?"

Inuyasha looked at him with sparkling eyes "I think we just got a free ticket to a week of full partying man"

The class turned to him as if he was stupid "nah, nah, nah not the work part but did you just hear what the teacher just said?"

The class shook their heads "she said no junk food or electronics, we can always sneak a couple dozen speakers in our bags and a couple a hundred fully charged IPods but she never mentioned not to bring Alcohol now did she"

Everyone's heads nodded all seniors had smirks on their faces while juniors looked slightly afraid "This my friends is going to be one hell of a party"

Miroku smiled "Hell yeah Takahashi week long Party, but what about the teachers? Their got to be at least 5 coming with us man"

Inuyasha shook his head "Not just a Takahashi party my friend but a Inu and Thunder brothers party" Hiten grinned at Inuyasha "I can hook you up with the strongest shit you'll ever drink, man leave it up to me and Manten we'll have it sorted by the end of the week. Packed and delivered"

Inuyasha grinned and nodded "Miroku you'll be in charge of music, I want I pods charged, batteries ready and try and snag as many speakers as you can"

"ai, ai, captain" Miroku saluted with a grin "I need you Bankotsu to get rid of the teachers, can I leave that up to you?" Inuyasha asked staring at his friend.

Leaning back on his chair Bankotsu grinned "Yeah no problem by Thursday next week I'll have it all sorted out"

Everyone grimaced slightly Bankotsu was known to be a trouble maker, all 110 percent of him was trouble and in most of the student bodies opinion they all thought he was on his way to jail. Smiling he glanced at Kagome "hey cuz you up for some fun?" Kagome rolled her eyes and shoved her books into her bag "Bankotsu if I were to help you out I might as well stick a sign on my forehead saying I'm an idiot, last time we got rid of a relief teacher she charged you with assault no thanks"

Scratching his head Bankotsu grinned sheepishly "it was fun though right?" Shaking her head Kagome sighed "if it will keep you out of trouble I'll help god knows you need an intervention"

The class raised their eyebrows, during the year everyone had realized the sweet and innocent Kagome could really turn into a devil, with all the pranks and trouble making her reputation as a sweet heart was slipping, shaking their heads they all definitely knew the Inu, gang could influence her and finally converted her into one of them.

Looking at everyone's disapproved stares Kagome shrugged "What did I do now?" Bankotsu smiled and Inuyasha grinned "let's see how this goes, and above all any of you ready to nark, and you'll be meeting with my fists at the back of the gym"

Swallowing hard the juniors nodded quickly "Good to know we got quick learners in here"

***^***

Kagome glared at Bankotsu as they hid in the bushes "Why couldn't you just listen to them with your demonic hearing instead of sitting out here!" she hissed silently staring at the couple at the back of the school "because I'm trying to get a few photo's seriously how are we-"Kagome nudged him angrily "Uh- me I meant me how am I meant to blackmail Mr. Toshi if I aint got proof?" Sighing Kagome itched her foot "whatever just hurry up I'm missing my train into the city"

Smiling Bankotsu snapped another shot "How do you think dating a student feelings like? I mean he's young for a teacher but still at least six years her senior" Glancing at the couple hooking up against the wall Kagome shrugged "Well technically she's 60 years older than him so I don't think it makes a difference, anyway you dated a teacher once back in your day and you were like 100 years older"

Glaring at Kagome Bankotsu shoved her slightly "I'm not that old Jakotsu's older although he always claims he's the youngest I'm only 180 years old" nodding Kagome sat crouched lower "So how come Inuyasha's aging normally if he's half demon then?" Looking at her Bankotsu shrugged "Maybe coz he's half demon most probably he was born on a full moon, that made him a human that night, now he ages like a normal person because the night your born as a hanyou affects how you grow, he grew quicker than most demons should because of him being born on a human night, if he was born a hanyou he'd still be a baby. The effects will wear off though give or take a few years"

Nodding with understanding Kagome grinned "come on lets snap this guy out and go for Ms Hitomi tomorrow" taking one last shot Bankotsu grinned, grabbing hold of her hand he dragged her away from an unsuspecting teacher and his secret affair.

'_**That's why he grew up with me…. His human side is more dominant then his youkai, right now he's hardly even a youkai…'**_

***^***

Inuyasha threw his bag onto the coffee table and switched on the TV leaning back against the lounge he let out a sigh his mother finally let him stay home on his own, staring lazily at the screen he pouted, if there was one thing Inuyasha hated that was being left alone.

***^***

Kagome kicked a stone and frowned trailing towards the office _**'Gosh the buildings so far away, It's so unfair that Inuyasha gets to stay home while I still get punished' **_she screwed her face up and growled _**'Arh so not fair, god whatever Banky said about Inuyasha he got it right when he said Inuyasha would still be a baby, he definitely acted like one stupid suck up'**_ she thought with irritation _**'but still can't blame him for using his charm on his mother, I even tried, god don't even want to know what he'll be like when he's older, his temper tantrum stage should be coming up soon' **_Kagome giggled to herself "he's such a dope" she said to herself.

* * *

Hope you like this chap

Luff

**Nesian Rin**


	25. Whose back?

**Disclaimer:** I disown Inuyasha

* * *

Kagome snuck through the halls quietly as she made her way to the filing room, turning she signalled to Bankotsu that the coast was clear, smiling he did an army roll before racing across the hall to her side "can you unlock it Bank?" she whispered

Nodding his head Bankotsu pulled out a small pouch "This better be worth it Kagome" he said flipping his pocket knife open he started to meddle with the lock "What's in here anyway?"

Kagome grinned and turned back to the broken lock, cracking open the door she smirked "Just all the teachers' files"

***^***

Inuyasha sat against the Cherry tree outside the school yard and watched as the swarms of students all waited for the firemen to sort out the fire alarms straining his ears he heard the small whispering of the teachers "a student must have set the alarms off" scanning through the crowd he couldn't smell nor hear Kagome or Bankotsu, growling he pushed himself off the tree and made his way towards the school those two were in trouble.

***^***

Kagome grabbed hold of three files "I don't know if risking this was a good idea but I have a feeling we might need them" grabbing hold of Bankotsu she dashed for the door.

"Where the hell do you two think are going?" asked a bored looking Hanyou, Kagome whipped around and laid a hand over her chest "Oh my gosh Yasha you scared the hell out of me, now let's get outside before we get in trouble" Grabbing hold of his hand without a fleeting thought Kagome raced for the exit doors. Pulling bother her cousin and Inuyasha outside she checked to make sure no one saw them "You guys go that way and I'll meet the both of you on the other side" letting go of Inuyasha's hand she sprinted off towards a small group of students.

Inuyasha stared at the teacher's with a bored look on his face "Schools finished for the day there seems to be something wrong with the alarms nothing we can't fix but not at this moment"

Students hooted happily at the thought of going home early "we will be sending home notices about this predicament"

Smiling Inuyasha waited for his friends at the front of the school, watching as a carefree Kagome bounded after a laughing Bankotsu the stopped on seeing him "Hey Inuyasha" Bankotsu beamed happily "You will be happy to know three teachers have been knocked off, Myoga and Totosai can easily be distracted, my job is done" bowing low Bankotsu clasped his hands together "Sensei my mission is completed" letting out a giggle Kagome slapped his playfully over the head "shut up baka, if it weren't for me you'd be still on victim one" waving a hand in the air Bankotsu rolled his eyes "Puleeeaassssseee kiddo I so did not need your help, trouble is in my blood"

Crossing her arms over her chest Kagome shrugged "who thought of short wiring the fire alarm system so we could all go home early today" staring at her Bankotsu grinned "touché my apprentice, grasshopper you done well this night" giggling Kagome hugged her cousin from behind her head resting on his shoulder "shut up you dope"

Seeing this interaction Inuyasha interrupted them "uhem hello waiting" looking at him Kagome gave a lopsided grin "woops, I forgot Izayoi said I was going home with you today" letting go of Bankotsu she made her way to the passenger side and waved at Bankotsu "Say hi to Jakotsu for me, and tell him I've got his puppy" looking innocent as ever Bankotsu shook his head "sure next thing you know he's screaming at me that his cousins betraying him with his lover" grinning Kagome shrugged her shoulders "I love teasing **her**" squirming Bankotsu looked grossed out "I still can't come to terms with my brother being gay" giggling Kagome sighed pityingly "He's been gay the day he was born" nodding his head Bankotsu sighed "that would be right" he mumbled.

Sighing Inuyasha grabbed the passenger door and flung it open "Hurry up I've got shit to do" rolling her eyes Kagome slid into the seat and grinned at Bankotsu "remember our plan on Thursday" smiling Bankotsu grinned saluting her before he dashed down the road.

Leaning against the seat Kagome grinned "today was fun" she stated matter of factly, "it was really fun" she smiled turning to Inuyasha she pulled out the folders her and Bankotsu had retrieved from the office filing room "Me and Banky plan on using Ms Hitomi's allergies on Thursday just before we leave, she's allergic to peanuts so we're gunna add them to her food, Ms Little has a fear of spiders so I guess Bankotsu will use that to his advantage and Totosai and Myoga are old fools it'll be easy to distract those two mental cases, and Mr Toshi won't be too keen to tell on us" looking at her with a raised eyebrow Inuyasha nearly laughed at the comical expression on her face, she frowned "What?" smiling he felt for the first time the two of them were at ease and not on a war field "Nothing" Kagome poked him in his side "Tell me what you're thinking?" indicating to turn left Inuyasha just shook his head and squirmed "Nothing" letting out a huff Kagome rolled her eyes "fine"

Smiling up at him Kagome opted at just staring at him it was nice to talk to him without fighting it was even better to know that she didn't have to worry about any pranks he was gunna pull because she had truly won the war.

***^***

Izayoi scrubbed the kitchen sink; her first day off in months and mysteriously Kagome and Inuyasha's high school had let all their students out of school, groaning she didn't want her first day off to be filled with refereeing the two in their fights.

Hearing the front door bell go off Izayoi wiped off her hands with a cloth _**'Inuyasha has a key, who could that be?'**_ walking curiously to the door Izayoi opened the front door a smile plastered on her face "Hell-" Izayoi cut off her sentence and stared in shock at the figure in front of her, he had definitely grown since she last laid eyes on him, he was tall and regal as ever, feeling the hurt all over again Izayoi lifted her hand to her mouth she thought he disappeared, feeling the pricks in her eyes Izayoi looked at the stranger at her door "Oh god" she whispered.

* * *

Hey just to let you all know Bankotsu and brothers are all demons ok hope you had a fun time reading until next time....

**Luff **

**Nesian Rin**


	26. Uh oh I'm in trouble

**Disclaimer: **I disown Inuyasha

* * *

Inuyasha shut his car door and laughed at a grinning Kagome, walking towards the house he grabbed her into a playful head lock and pulled on her hair, watching her squirm under his hold he laughed "Inuyasha I'll get you for that" she laughed swatting him with her hand, coming up to the door both teenagers frowned, the front door was left wide open and they heard weird voices in the house.

***^***

_Hearing the front door bell go off Izayoi wiped off her hands with a cloth __**'Inuyasha has a key, who could that be?'**__ walking curiously to the door Izayoi opened the front door a smile plastered on her face "Hell-" Izayoi cut off her sentence and stared in shock at the figure in front of her, he had definitely grown since she last laid eyes on him, he was tall and regal as ever, feeling the hurt all over again Izayoi lifted her hand to her mouth she thought he disappeared, feeling the pricks in her eyes Izayoi looked at the stranger at her door "Oh god" she whispered._

Izayoi stared at the guest sitting in her kitchen, his eyes focused on the large mug in his hands, he hadn't changed not the cold exterior or the impassive look on his face, he was the splitting image of his late father and the other reason why Izayoi lived, even if he was a hundred years older than herself he was still her son, if not by blood then by love. Staring at him she hadn't seen him since the death of his father Sesshoumaru Takahashi had disappeared leaving her worried, looking at him she sighed "It's good to see you again my son" she whispered knowing full well he never liked her calling him that, he had a mother, one as cold and ruthless as himself watching him stare at his mug Izayoi knew this was not the way the Sesshoumaru she knew would act, he would sneer and look at her with disgust, here was a man that was thoughtful and confused even if it didn't show on his face.

Looking up from his contemplations Sesshoumaru bowed his head "Mama why did my father love a human?" staring in shock at his name for her Izayoi smiled affectionately "Sesshoumaru-" seeing his normally blank face turn into something close to hurt Sesshoumaru looked at her "I have done something unforgivable" reaching for her stepsons hands Izayoi gently tilted Sesshoumaru's chin up to look at her "What have you done Sesshoumaru that could warrant your change of personality"

Looking directly in her eyes Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw "Is it a curse for all Takahashi men to become involved with humans?" Izayoi gasped "What about Kagura, I had thought you two had mated?" sighing Sesshoumaru composed himself "we are let's just say I Sesshoumaru went on a business trip with my secretary and got myself involved with said secretary now Kagura not only can't stand to see the look of my face but compared myself to that of my father, on top of this Kana has been temporarily banned from me"

Looking at him Izayoi shook her head never had she thought Sesshoumaru would cheat on his mate, Kagura loved him more than anything, they had just been newly mated before the death of Tai and had Kanna blooming in Kagura's stomach, rubbing his hands Izayoi couldn't help but compare him to his father as well, he always made her smile because of his uncanny resemblances to Tai "Sesshoumaru what made you do such a thing?" looking at her Sesshoumaru didn't hesitate to explain his mundane behaviour "Kagura and I were fighting before I left, Sarah my secretary was aroused and my youkai kicked in" looking at her as if this was a reasonable excuse Izayoi fumed

"Sesshoumaru Takahashi that is no excuse for what you did! You march your behind back to Kagura for forgiveness this instant and sort this out! No way in hell is my grandchild that I haven't seen in years going to have divorced parents! This is ludicrous and to think I thought you were loyal"

Looking at his stepmother with an impassive face Sesshoumaru sat still in his seat "What do you want me to do about this mess you got yourself into?" she fumed, staring at her still Sesshoumaru looked away he hated to think he needed someone, to think that he needed help, he hated the fact that she was the only person he could think of that would help him sort his own mistake out "I need advice I have no actual clue why I slept with the women actually I've come to the conclusion that I was just delusional and most probably not in my own state of mind much to my detest, and to find I had a weakness that night but there's one more problem to this" Looking at him with dread Izayoi shook her head "You didn't" she whispered wincing, taking a deep breath Sesshoumaru nodded " I did".

Staring at the tall man in front of him Inuyasha nearly blanched, looking from a gawking Kagome who clutched his right shoulder back to the blank faced man Inuyasha had immediately stopped laughing and playing around when he saw who was sitting in his kitchen having a cup of tea with his mother "Wha-" he tried to come up with a coherent sentence but it flew out of his mouth, his brother was sitting here in his house and with what he heard Inuyasha was shocked at his brothers straight forward honesty and most of all his needing help from his mother of all people, his mother had always showed love towards Sesshoumaru but he had shoved it right in her face for years. Now he was asking for her help. _**'Oh my god Sesshoumaru called my Mama MAMMA!' **_

Standing there the two teenagers looked like buffoons "Mamma what's he doing here" Inuyasha pointed slowly towards Sesshoumaru, glancing at Sesshoumaru apologetically Izayoi groaned slightly "Sorry Sesshy your brother still hasn't quiet grasped his manners yet" Looking at his younger brother Sesshoumaru turned to ignore him "I'm not here for a reunion all I ask is for you consider what I've said" Izayoi looked down at her hands "You can't just ignore this Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha leave the house take Kagome with you, to the mall I've got something to do right now" shooing the two out Izayoi threw Inuyasha some money "Don't come back till I call you ok have fun" she mumbled while pushing Inuyasha out of the house turning back to the kitchen she found Sesshoumaru hadn't moved from his place "Mamma she's pregnant" standing behind him she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned her head against him looking at his face she brushed his hair away "I'll have her Sesshoumaru, give the child to me, don't worry I'm sure Kagura will forgive you, no matter what she's bound to you, your father once done something like this to me but there's something else about Takahashi men you don't know, it's that their women always love them and always forgive them even if their act is unforgivable" Sesshoumaru unconsciously leaned into the woman's soft touch, never in his life had he been embraced other then Kagura or his daughter, but this was a secure embrace one which made him feel comforted even if her would never admit it till his dying days. Smiling Izayoi let go of her stepson and walked to the sink "I think the best cure for troubles is a big pot of ramen ne" smiling at him she felt a weight release from his shoulders and suddenly weigh on her own, she didn't mind if it meant him accepting her then she would accept him.

***^***

Inuyasha stared down at his burger then at Kagome's bowel of spaghetti bolognaise giggling at him Kagome rolled her eyes "You said you wanted a burger, what's your problem?" looking at her he frowned "No you just bought me a burger I want some of that" he said pointing at her large bowel "Oh come on Inuyasha you just want to eat your food and mine" smiling he gave her his puppy dog eyes "Pleeeeeaaaaassssseeeee" he begged a grin playing on his face, groaning Kagome pushed her plate towards him "fine fatso" grinning he grabbed her fork from her hands and shoved a large portion of spaghetti in his mouth "hey" she protested "at least get your own baka" mumbling to herself about selfish baka's Inuyasha handed her half eaten bolognaise back and smiled at her "thanks" he said.

Fiddling with her food Kagome looked up at Inuyasha "Hey Inu what do you think your brothers doing back here?" shoving a mouthful of burger in his face Inuyasha shrugged "Don't know, he used to hate my mum I heard their conversation though, he cheated on his wife is all I know, and there's one thing I know about Kagura and that's she's a wind youkai one of the worst youkai's to piss off" nodding her head Kagome sighed "Still it's nice to know he likes her now ne?" rolling his eyes Inuyasha scoffed "Yeah as soon as he gets in the shit, he wouldn't go running to his own mother, she'd kill him right there and then" Sighing at his blunt reply Kagome grinned "Let's go to the arcade we still got a little bit of money left don't we?" grinning back at her Inuyasha nodded "Sure as soon as I finish eating" shoving the last bite of his burger he eyed her bowel again, sighing Kagome pushed it towards him "You can have it" she huffed.

***^***

Izayoi smiled as she watched Sesshoumaru twirled his fork in his noodles shaking her head she sighed she didn't know how boys could get themselves into so much trouble without thinking, "Sess-" BANG a loud noise came from the front door and an angry voice echoed in the house "SESSHOUMARU!!!!!!"

* * *

Hey I hope you like this Chap I'm not sure when I'll be able to post up the next Chapters because Easter holidays over but I'll try ASAP ok have fun and I hope you enjoyed this chap.

**Luff **

**Nesian Rin**


	27. I confess and I realise

**Disclaimer:** I disown Inuyasha

* * *

_Izayoi smiled as she watched Sesshoumaru twirled his fork in his noodles shaking her head she sighed she didn't know how boys could get themselves into so much trouble without thinking, "Sess-" BANG a loud noise came from the front door and an angry voice echoed in the house "SESSHOUMARU!!!!!!"_

Sesshoumaru snapped his head up and growled angrily "Shit she's here" he whispered forgetting about the bewildered Izayoi standing at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"SESSHOUMARU!!!!! You fucking get your ass here now how long did you sleep with her you mongrel!" the high pitched shrill of a woman's voice was heard in the other room turning towards Izayoi he apologised "Sorry I guess my mate has found the letter I've given her" Izayoi blanched at him in disbelief "I thought you said you already told her!" she hissed angrily, Sesshoumaru looked at her as if she was insane "I did I told her about the one night stand I'm saying I wrote her a fucking letter, left it on the mantel piece this morning about the child"

Open mouthed Izayoi couldn't believe the scandal Sesshoumaru had caused how on earth did he cause all of this mess, Izayoi always thought this would be a dilemma that Inuyasha would have caused not the sensible one of the two brothers not Sesshoumaru who always portrayed sensibility and honour now as he sat at her kitchen table blank faced and practically hiding from the wrath of his wife Izayoi couldn't believe that this was the Sesshoumaru she knew the ever confident Youkai that fucked up big time!

Kagura marched her way to the kitchen her blood red eyes looked menacing as she stalked towards Sesshoumaru a piece of paper grasped in her hand "Explain this" she spat angrily as she threw it at him glancing at it Sesshoumaru sighed "I explained everything in it isn't that enough explanation?" gawking at him Izayoi butted in scolding "Sesshoumaru" glancing at her Kagura looked back at Sesshoumaru "You ass wipe tell me how long" shaking the piece of paper in front of his face her lip started to tremble Sesshoumaru sighed and dragged his hand over his face "It was only that one time, after our fight nothing more" looking at him she sobbed "Why?" her tears streaked down her face as she shook "Why? Why go half way across the country?" Sesshoumaru scratched his head and looked at his stepmother "I needed to organise something"

Finally looking at him straight in the eye Kagura slapped him across the face "You arrogant asshole, you jerk, you pig headed idiot" glaring at her Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist "Don't ever hit me again" he sneered angrily, glaring back at him Kagura clenched her teeth "if you want anything to do with me or our daughter again you better fix this"

Izayoi bit her lip _**'Oh god why here on my day off'**_ she thought to herself awkwardly.

***^***

Kagome slumped on the ground and watched as a hyper hanyou kicked her butt yet again with another game, glaring at him he just grinned back "I am the all mighty game King" throwing his arms in the air Inuyasha hooted to himself before doing a little jiggle, laughing Kagome quirked her eyebrow "What was that?" she said pointing to him, raising his hands Inuyasha looked down "What do you mean, what was that it's my jiggle" he said matter of factly "don't dis the jiggle" letting out a loud laugh Kagome grabbed hold of her stomach and giggled "Your jiggle hahahaha it looked more like you were constipated and had something stuck up your ass"

Feeling deflated Inuyasha stood still "hey that's mean" he whined looking at him Kagome burst into another round of laughter.

***^***

Kagura glared at her husband "what is she going to do with the baby?" looking towards Izayoi Sesshoumaru flicked his hand towards her "Izayoi will be caring for the child, the woman will disappear" glaring at him Kagura clenched her teeth "**the woman**? What's this **Woman's** name?" pushing his advancing wife away from himself Sesshoumaru dismissed her question haughtily "None of your concern, just know that I am making a mends for my distasteful mistake the woman wants the child but I will not have something of mine loose in the world somewhere, and in keeping your feelings in mind I am giving the child to my stepmother"

Letting out a snort Kagura glared at him "Oh yes my feelings, of course your only thinking of my feelings, must really tick you off that I'm acting like a fool in the company of another, Sesshoumaru's obedient wife gone crazy" she spat out "I have been stripped not only of my pride from you but my dignity so thank you Sesshoumaru for thinking of my feelings" sitting herself down on a stool she glanced at Izayoi "Why of all people would you come to this woman's home for help? I had always had the feeling you hated her" she stated coldly.

Sesshoumaru stared at Izayoi and shrugged "It is not your place to question my decisions the child will need somewhere that is suitable, this place is where I have made my decision living here was never a discomfort you will never accept the child here is a place it will always be loved"

Staring at him Kagura picked up a fork and threw it at his head "You horrible jerk!" she shrieked angrily "I'll never take you back you cheating pig"

***^***

Inuyasha stared off to the view outside the car window, they had ended up getting take-out and eating it at the lookout watching as all the lights of the city twinkled in the night, he always loved watching the light from this lookout, the different colours mixed together you could almost believe you were staring at real stars, glancing at the stars Inuyasha sighed the city lights would never compare to the stars, his one wish was to see the sky covered in bright stars, real twinkling stars. Smiling down at Kagome he let out a chuckle as he watched her struggle with eating her Ramen with her chopsticks "Here baka you eat it like this" he lent down further from the bonnet of his car to reach from behind her and grabbed hold of her chopsticks "You twist it see" he instructed holding them out Kagome hungrily grabbed hold of the chopsticks and shoved the food in her mouth, looking up at him she gave a sheepish grin holding out her bare chopsticks Inuyasha huffed "your useless" grabbing her chopsticks once more he hooked the noodles before handing them back to her, seeing her eyes light up he smirked "I'll do it just so you don't poke your eyes out trying to eat wench" smiling Kagome shifted in between his legs and sat contently on the bench, raising his eyebrows Inuyasha smiled softly _**'We're friends'**_ he thought happily finally a step up from her worst enemy.

Kagome smiled to herself he was acting so nice to her the past week, he was actually being civil with her, feeling her cheeks blush as he automatically scooped up her noodles for her his hand still on her own, she bit her lip as soon as he admitted his defeat Inuyasha had literally submitted to her even if he hadn't realized it, she thought it came down to Inu Youkai instincts, looking up at him from her bangs she caught him staring at her, giving her a toothy grin he nudged towards her food she smiled up at him they were definitely friends. Watching his hands Kagome caught a glimpse of something silver on his wrist; unconsciously touching it Kagome realized it was the bracelet from his basketball trip, hearing him hiss as he tried to pull away Kagome grabbed his wrist gently tugging at his sleeve "hold on" she said softly feeling it's glow Kagome let it go suddenly, she saw the previous vision again her heart thumping, she accidently dropped her box of ramen on the ground looking at it she gasped realization hit her like a brick wall, spinning to face Inuyasha she brushed his bangs from his face and stared at him hard, a smile tugged at her lips "it's you"

Looking at her bewildered Inuyasha pulled back slightly "What? Don't tell me your going to go all weird again I told you it's just a bracelet" grinning at him Kagome shook her head "I get it now"

Sitting back down Kagome frowned and smiled at the same time.

'_**The blood and the face it was Inuyasha's, Banky said his human is more dominant! But that it would reseed after awhile, that boy is Inuyasha in his human form and the red blood is his youkai taking over him, the red means he's changing it only means his life is slowing to a youkai's that's the reason why he can't control his Youkai its because he's transitioning. They were just symbols all I saw was symbols in what Inuyasha is a hanyou, half human (his human form) behind a screen of red blood his half youkai it was not death it just showed his different heritages from two different worlds I was just to scared to see it before it's his perfections from both sides' **_

Looking at him Kagome smiled "Perfection" she whispered silently as he stared at her weirdly "You better not be going into another one of those spooky moods again" he huffed, folding his arms over his chest turning his head away she could just see in the dark that he was looking at her from the corner of his eye "I aint fighting with you on that subject again"

Smiling Kagome rolled her eyes "Way to ruin a moment Inu" she giggled "I wasn't going into one of those **moods**I was just finally realizing something" standing up she dusted off her skirt and looked at him "it's getting late we better get home" walking to the side of the car she smiled "Hey what did you realize?" he asked curiously, waving her hand in the air Kagome dismissed him playfully "Nothing never mind" seeing his face fall Kagome laughed "come on tell me? Was it the same thing you saw the first time because you're not scared now?" ignoring him she got into the car "Oh come on Kagome tell me!" he whined as he followed her actions and got into the driver's seat "Please I wanna know now" he grumbled laughing at him she rolled her eyes "Inuyasha shut up and drive"

***^***

Izayoi finally having enough with the conversation that was going nowhere slapped her wooden spoon onto the counter "Shut up the both of you, now listen clearly, both of you have to sort this out like plain adults not angry teenagers, Sesshoumaru you sound like you couldn't care less about this woman! You married under the words of god for goodness sake! Try to sort this out your child depends on this Kagura I know you love him I can see it, you may never trust him again but don't just give up on him. Sesshoumaru was born to be cold, but he loves trust me if not him on that. What he did was unforgivable yes but still you can overcome this he will explain exactly what happened maybe then Sesshoumaru Kagura will understand"

Staring at the two women Sesshoumaru sighed "She was my secretary" Kagura visibly clenched her fists and exhaled sharply "after our fight about Kanna I had to come here on a business trip Sarah was not meant to come with me but Jaken got held up and had sent her in his stead, I have known Sarah a long time and had always known her infatuation with me but she was a good assistant, We were at a gathering held by another business associate of mine she was my date to the gathering, I guess I drank recklessly for the first time in my life and that resulted in sleeping with the woman, as soon as I had realized what I had done I fired her, told her she was pregnant and asked her to tell me in less than a week what she was to do with the child, she said she would keep it and I told her the minute the pup was born into this world it would immediately be under my custody, yesterday I had her sign papers stating she was giving all parental custody of the unborn child to me and in exchange I would give her money to disappear"

Izayoi dropped her spoon open mouthed while Kagura glared at him fiercely, his monotone voice made him seem like he was talking about something unimportant, even his face made it hard for the two women to believe if he was sorry for his actions or not "that is the short version anyway" he added blankly, butting in Izayoi frowned "why did you get recklessly drunk, you must have been drink 100 percent spirits" glancing at her he looked back at Kagura "Our fight about Kanna was because she's formed a disability" eyes widening Izayoi gasped "What sort?" tightening his jaw Sesshoumaru glared "Recently she's been detached hardly speaking, floats around the Manor like she's lost or dead" Kagura slammed her fist onto the table "Like hell she's acting like her father is what she's doing, she's imitating the living dead! Your cold even to your own daughter" glaring at her Sesshoumaru spat "Silence" heaving with anger Kagura picked up her hand bag that was thrown on the counter "She needs love Sesshoumaru and you can't seem to show it I can't love an ice pick because it's stabbing me in the heart" getting off the stool Kagura hitched a sob in her throat "I don't think I can look at you anymore if you find love in that other woman why drag me and Kanna behind you, I'll set you free all you had to do was ask"

Nodding her head at Izayoi she straightened herself up "I have things to do" turning swiftly she was gone faster than the wind. Stopping at the door frame Inuyasha shook his head silently "And I always thought I'd be the one to do that, Oh well bro welcome home" staring down at a shy Kagome Inuyasha grinned "You gunna tell me yet?" looking away from Sesshoumaru hesitantly Kagome shook her head "Nah" waving slightly Kagome ran for the stairs and up to her bedroom "Hey wench I wanna know!" throwing his fist in the air Inuyasha chased after her "I won't leave ya alone till I find out" both adults heard a loud thud from the second floor and a curse "OW what the hell was that for" Inuyasha growled giggling Kagome's voice floated down the stairs "I didn't do that you slipped on the rug"

* * *

I hope you like this chap it might be a week or so for the next one I hope this isn't a cliff-hanger

Hope you enjoyed reading.

**Luff  
Nesian Rin**


	28. Give away

**Disclaimer:** I disown Inuyasha

* * *

Sesshoumaru growled for the tenth time that morning the pillow shoved over his head as he lay in bed, the noises in the next room were driving him nuts how could two teenagers bicker and fight and be amused, it was insane, he could smell his brothers sickening lovesick emotions for the annoying whining girl and it made him gag.

Looking at his watch he sighed it was time to get up rolling off his bed he looked around his bare bedroom, he had business to attend to.

*****

Kagura sobbed into her pillow for the hundredth time her anger long gone replaced with heart wrenching sobs "Am I THAT disgusting!!!" she wailed to no one in particular, hitting her fist into the head board of the bed she felt a satisfying crack "He just went and got jiggy with his secretary! Shouldn't people make a rule that all secretaries should be gay! And don't like dominant dog youkai's for bosses!" glaring at her vanity mirror on the other side of the room Kagura let out another sob "My life's shit"

She felt a soft comforting hand placed on her back "Kagura your marriage was on the rocks honey, the whole Kanna thing just set it all off, you can't blame yourself for all this mess he has to be accountable as well"

Sniffing helplessly Kagura wiped her swollen red eyes "I have tried so hard and every time I think we're ok, we're not every time I think we can sort it out we can't, I've lived with his cold bitter ass for so long that I don't know if I can handle it anymore"

Staring at her best friend Kagura buried her head into her stomach "what the hell am I going to do if he leaves me?"

Tsubaki sighed "Kagura he's your husband, he loves you he wouldn't throw away a century long relationship for an easy rider, come on you have to give him a little credit it's just because your newlyweds is all"

Glaring up at Tsubaki's face Kagura growled "Baki we've been married for 17 years, he's sick of me! He wants new meat!" feeling sorry for herself, she burst into tears again "I'm old! He needs someone younger looking and less than 400"

Sighing Tsubaki shook her head "Kagura please you don't even look over 21 being six hundred and ninety six isn't that bad you're still young and kicking"

Looking at Tsubaki Kagura wiped her nose "I need a drink something strong and maybe a box of pain killers after"

Glancing down at the wind youkai Tsubaki huffed "Please don't over dose love you still have a baby to think about Kanna needs her mother more than anything"

Hair strewn all over the place, make up smeared and smudged Kagura wiped her nose with the back of her hand "I know I just don't know what I'm going to do if he leaves"

*****

Inuyasha laughed as Kagome tried to keep herself preoccupied her eyes avoiding Izayoi's suspicious glare as she held firmly to her seatbelt "It just puzzles me when a teacher just suspiciously comes up being sick, and two others pull out, if I know better it's you two" Looking at his mother Inuyasha rolled his shoulders and smirked "mamma you gave birth to the devils child not Satan himself anyway we wouldn't have been able to knock off three teachers if it was up to me all of them would have been disposed of a lot quicker, anyway I'm actually looking forward to the trip"

Eyeing her son Izayoi scoffed "I know you Inuyasha Takahashi" Inuyasha just grinned at his mother "for once Mamma I'm not lying" sighing Izayoi smiled "Well Kagome is" Looking at a blanching Kagome Inuyasha slung his arm over her shoulder and squeezed her slightly "Aw no she's just nervous because I'm going to drive her insane for the whole week right Kagome" Inuyasha said through clenched teeth smiling tensely Kagome smiled back and yanked her arm away "Yeah I'm just a little nervous"

*****

Soft music from a flute drifted softly through the air around the small park Sesshoumaru scanned the area and found a small woman sitting under a cherry tree, her eyes closed as she played a wooden flute, her dark black hair slipping out of her braid and blowing in the wind he could smell her the minute he stepped out of the car Sesshoumaru began to make his way towards her.

Sara felt his presence opening her eyes she stopped playing "Sesshoumaru" she whispered reverently as if he was a god. Sesshoumaru looked at her vacantly "Have you got the papers?" he asked, looking at him Sara felt her tears welling in her eyes "Yes" she whispered softly "I can't sign them" she sobbed slightly Sesshoumaru looked at the fallen woman at his feet "You have no choice"

Looking up at him Sara picked up the papers and let them go watching as the wind picked them up and drifted across the park. Sesshoumaru watched with irritation Sara shook her head "It's just as much mine as it is yours Sesshoumaru you can't take my baby away" Sighing Sesshoumaru shook his head "sign the fucking papers Sara" pulling a pen out of his jacket Sesshoumaru pulled out another copy of the legal papers "I thought this would happen so here's the deal you come with me we sign this contract with my lawyer, all medical expenses and compensation will be paid for we forget all about this"

Biting her lip Sara shook her head "You fired me and I can understand why, but I won't sell my baby, why are you doing this? Why are you hurting me, all I've ever done is love you"

Kicking a rock away from himself Sesshoumaru glanced at her at the corner of his eye "sign the papers Sara I have business to attend to" Looking at him she hitched a sob in her throat and scoffed "I always done what I was told, always served your every wish and I probably would do it again because I always wanted to please you but I can't give up the one thing you want because you're asking too much of me this time"

Sesshoumaru looked down at her and bent down to pick up her flute "Why do you constantly play the same tune" he asked totally out of context.

Smiling Sara looked away from him her face impassive"It was for you"

*****

Izayoi stood in front of her son and looked up at his face "now you, be good Inuyasha I don't want any more phone calls especially about you fighting ok! I want you to look after Kagome and not fight with her" straightening his shirt collar she glanced timidly over to the bus "Don't you dare think of doing anything naughty Inuyasha or I swear to pixies I'll send you to Kyoto to live with your uncle and you know how senile he is!"

Smiling down at his mother Inuyasha chuckled "Chill mamma I'm not going to do anything, we're in the middle of nowhere what could I possibly do out there?"

Letting out her breath Izayoi looked at Kagome who was avidly ignoring her "Kagome what's wrong?"

Feeling her ribs being poked by Inuyasha Kagome smiled forcefully "Nothing Aunt Izz I'm just a little nervous I've never been on camp before" she bit out while glaring up at Inuyasha.

Feeling worried Izayoi smiled "Well you two behave yourselves and I'll see you two in a week ok, I packed lunches for the trip and there in Kagome's school bag, there's Ramen, cookies and cakes an-"

Placing a hand on his mothers shoulder Inuyasha smiled "Mamma we're fine I'll guard Kagome with my life and I'll make sure her life is hell on this trip scouts honour and thank you for the snacks but we have to get on the bus Totosai looks like he's going to shit his pants"

Glaring at her son Izayoi smacked his cheek lightly "don't swear Inuyasha" she mumbled "OK you two good luck and have fun"

Inuyasha grabbed hold of Kagome's back pack and started guiding her to the bus "Ok bye Mamma" pushing her towards the bus doors Inuyasha whispered in her ear "You nearly blew it wench"

Biting her lower lip Kagome looked up at him "sorry Inuyasha"

Rolling his eyes he smirked "Just get into the bus would ya"

*****

Bankotsu laughed as Sango slapped Miroku in the face "that wasn't funny Baka now I'm going to be sticky for the whole trip!"

Looking down at her wet lap Sango scowled as Miroku held his can of soda above her "Sorry it slipped out of my hand" he said through a twitching grin glaring at him she scoffed "yeah right, you did it on purpose now I'm never going to get to sleep"

Grinning Miroku shrugged his shoulders "You could always change" SLAP! "Hentai your disgusting" rubbing his abused cheek Miroku leaned back against his seat "At least you're not mad at me anymore" Glaring furiously at him Sango growled "don't talk to me!"

*****

Inuyasha looked to his left and smiled Kagome was currently in her zone and was miming to her music her head bobbing away in her own world, tugging on her hair she looked up at him and grinned, pulling out one of her ear phones she placed it in his ear and turned the volume down low. Looking at each other they both broke out in goofy grins having long hair was only useful for one thing HEAD BANGING!

*****

Sara looked across the table at Sesshoumaru his lawyer sat silently writing up the papers, her head in her hands she sank in her seat, god was doing this to her for a reason he had to be, looking at Sesshoumaru Sara accepted it he was meant to keep their child, feeling her heart break she held the pen in her hand and stared at the words on the page looking up at Sesshoumaru Sara put the ink to paper "If I sign this I only want one condition," looking at Sesshoumaru Sara stopped writing and fidgeted with the pen "Yes" he answered unemotionally "if the babies a girl her name is to be Rin at least give me this much"

Sesshoumaru inclined his head at her "as you wish"

* * *

So people how was that? Hope you liked it I had a major writers block and had so many different ways this all could have gone, I wanted Rin and Sesshoumaru to have a father daughter situation i did this for a reason so hope you enjoy and I'll write up the next one but it will be some time when I post it up because i dot get Internet very often.

**Luff **

**Nesian Rin**


End file.
